


New Beginnings

by orphan_account



Series: Not The End [13]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, And he gets that hug, And she gets that hug, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Back to School, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Childhood Memories, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Everyone loves Morgan Stark, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Redemption, Grocery Shopping, Happy Ending, High School, Light Angst, Making Love, May loves to embarrass Peter, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Needs a Hug, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Photography, Post-Coital Cuddling, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Strip Tease, Stripping, family photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 46,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Celebrations are in order, and when they've settled the future is shinning bright. Everything from happy birthdays to mending relationships and even a fresh beginning.





	1. Morgan's Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Next part in the update!   
So sorry for the late update but school as been really busy as well as work but I try to find time to write in between all the responsibility's.   
This work will be multiple chapters, just to stay organized as simple as well as not have an abundant amount of works.   
The whole pet things is based on a real life experince i had as a child, for one of my birthdays i got a cat just like the one in this work and she followed me around and was super dark so I named her shadow, as well as she was super clingy to me and pretty much only me. Anytime anyone else would try to pet her she would just walk away. It was honestly funny as well as one of my favorite childhood memories.   
also the duck thing is true, bread isn't enough for them so oats or some small like seeds is better for them. I think I found that one twitter along with the rest of the story.   
Also as a side note, go check out other people's fics they're really good and I would recommend these few I am currently reading. a warning that these contain smut of some sort in them btw.   
The SpiderWidow Connection by MarvelJediClara  
A Black Widow Queen and her Wolf Spider Prince (Consort) by Bbblaney77  
Solving her Spider problem by egalite111   
Enjoy if you can!

After Peter had received food and a good amount of sleep, he began to actually think but it wasn't like before. When Wanda pulled him out of his head, it began to clear. She just had that effect on him, so a few days before Morgan's birthday she accompanied him to the lab. To make sure he was working on the gift she had him talk about it as he did it, even if Wanda didn't understand most of it she knew it was for the gift and that's all that mattered. 

Peter had introduced new upgrades that he hadn't known was available, making it even more realistic. The reason being is he thought of a way to integrate new complex components to take the place of organic organs. Essentially he made artificial organs for the cat, and he created a material to keep them running, which is essentially the blood. He was working on the blood when he made a mistake and cut his finger a little. 

He sighed out at the little pain and called out, " FRIDAY please activate boo boo protocol. " Wanda tilted her head at the name and hid a smile. 

" Certainly, please seek medical attention for your injury while the protocol is activated. " She said making Peter get up and walk out with Wanda. Peter headed to the nearest bathroom to get a band-aid. 

" So what's that protocol? " Wanda couldn't help but ask, making Peter smile a bit. 

" Mr.Stark, there was this one time we were working on droney. I made a mistake and pricked myself on one of the sharp legs, which he doesn't have anymore. They were there to help him stick but it's not needed anymore, but that's not the point. " He said shaking his head to clear his thoughts, " I pricked myself and we had to sanitize the whole lab because it could be a serious threat if not dealt with. But I couldn't do it cause I was a risk for further contamination so Mr.Stark sent me away and cleaned up the whole lab. Next time I came over it happened again but Mr.Stark had put in that protocol, so everyone in the lab must leave while FRIDAY does sanitation. " He finished, by the time he said that he had already got his band-aid on and was waiting in the living room for FRIDAY to give the all clear. 

Wanda smiled and laughed at the right times of the story, seeing as Peter waved around his arms and talked with an expressive face. They spent more time in the living room before FRIDAY gave the all clear. They went back to the lab to continue to work on the drone, but when Peter sat down he noticed the red fluid still on the workbench. 

" FRIDAY I thought you got rid of all the blood. " 

" That is correct, what you are seeing is the artificial fluid that you have designed. " 

" That could be a problem. " He thought out loud. 

" What? " Wanda asked, trying to keep up and needing an explanation. 

" It could get confusing on which is which, our blood or her blood. " 

" Alright so make it a different color. " Wanda said simply, making Peter think it over in his head. 

" I guess but it needs to have a Stark difference. " He said, " Get it, Stark difference. " She smiled at his play on words and shook her head. 

" Yeah I got it, just make it I don't know what ever the opposite of red is. Maybe blue? " 

" Blue could work, FRI please bring up a projection of what that would look like. " The projection to his left lit up, displaying what he wanted. 

" That looks good, yeah FRI let's switch it over to blue. Relabel it Blue Blood please. " 

" Completed. " 

" Alright. Let's keep working through this. " 

" Are we almost done? " Wanda asked, having spent most of the day in the lab. 

" Yeah almost, just need to continue with the programming and design. FRIDAY will make the body and input the AI and everything inside of it. " 

" I thought it already had a body, Pepper said that she saw the body of it. " 

" Yeah that was based on previous work me and Mr.Stark did, all I did was have FRIDAY upload it into a body she had made. " 

" Is that why you had a bunch of work done? " She asked with a pointed look, making Peter look ashamed for what he did. 

" Yeah. " He said quietly, " But with me actually working on it with the new idea, I have to start over. I meant when I said start with the mind, besides FRIDAY can build the body and upload everything to it. " He said more brightly. 

" Alright, then why are you messing with the blue blood? " 

" Just making sure it will work out, as well as making sure FRIDAY can do it when she puts it all together. This will make everything more fluid and as organic like as possible. Just a little bit longer. " He promised to her, then went back to explaining everything to make sure they were on track and didn't stray. A few more hours passed before he was all finished with it, all he had to do was have FRIDAY upload everything and make the body. Shouldn't take long for her. Wanda was thankful that they could finally take a break and get something to eat, she knew he was hungry and the constant growling of his stomach only seemed to be heard by her. 

It was at lunch that they had talked about all the upcoming events. 

" So Mo's birthday will be tomorrow FRIDAY should be able to finish it up and upload everything by tonight so we're good. " 

" What about next week? " Wanda asked with a smile, hinting at his birthday and what he would possibly want. 

" Uh Mo doesn't start school until the following weeks, pretty sure she starts on the 19th. Don't worry though, we'll all make sure she has a good day. I'm sure she'll love school, besides Pepper picked it out herself so I know it's a good school. " 

" Right. " She said before taking another bite, thinking to herself how could he forget his own birthday. " Well when are you going to have that sit down with everyone? " 

" I figured sometime next week, not much going on and I wanted to wait until after Mo's birthday so everyone could focus on that. " 

" Right, well who all do you want there? " 

" I figured May, Pepper, you, Ned, MJ, and Mo. " 

" What about everyone else? " She asked. 

" I figured that it wouldn't be a big deal, just telling a few people before it happens. " 

" Yes but honey bunny they care about you, they want to know what's going on in your life. They don't want to hear about this from some news station or weeks after it's happened and Mo just tells them, they want to hear it from you. " 

" Right, so then everyone I guess. " He said thoughtfully before they finished the rest of their lunch before Morgan came rushing in. 

" Petey! " She jumped up into his lap and gave him a hug. 

" Hey Mo, ready for your big day tomorrow? " He smiled at her. 

" Yeah, do you know how old I'm going to be? " She asked excitedly, making Peter smile. 

" Of course, you're going to be 17. It's crazy how the time flew by. " 

" No, I'm not going to be 17. " She laughed. 

" Oh you're right. " He said and rubbed his chin like he had a beard and was deep in thought, " You're going to be 77. Time for retirement, the golden years. " 

" No! " She laughed again. 

" Oh, I must have forgotten. Can you tell me? " 

" No you have to guess. " 

" I don't know, this is vital information you're withholding. Wanda I think we need to interrogate her, we need this intel. " He said with a playfully serious face and tone, Wanda was quick to match and keep up with them. 

" Of course. " She said and reached over and began tickling Morgan, letting her shriek and laugh out loud. When she tried to block it Peter got her from the other side, they only took breaks so she could breathe properly. 

" Feel like talking now? " Wanda asked. 

" Never. " 

" Very well. " And they were back at it again, Pepper watching from the sides watching as this moment became a fond memory. Of course having FRIDAY record it all. She made her presence known to give Morgan a break from the constant laughing. 

" Morgan do you have any idea on what you want to eat yet? " 

" Uh can we have um meatball soup? " She asked nicely. 

" I don't know Mo, I mean we don't have any of the ingredients and we'd have to leave right now to get them all in time. Especially with how much we have to make. " 

" Please. " She asked with the puppy eyes directed to him, making him cave. 

" Wanda we have to go to the store. " He said with a sheepish smile, Wanda gave a tired smile knowing that of course he would break for her. 

" I'll go get our clothes ready, I want to be dressed and out within the next 20 minutes. " She said and walked away. 

" Alright, you heard her Mo, got to go get dressed before I go pick up the stuff to make your dinner. What do you want for dessert? " 

" I don't know. " 

" Well how about this, since you love to cook, we can do a bunch of small items we all make together? We can have a couple of cookies, some brownies, and cupcakes. " 

" Yeah! Can we mommy? " 

" Sure, since it is your birthday. " She said. 

" Thank you mommy. " Morgan was super happy about it, getting to do something she loves to do and having fun with everyone. 

" Don't thank me, it was Peter's idea. " She said, Morgan turned to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him. 

" Thank you Peter. " She said, making Peter smile and nearly shed a tear. 

" No problem Mo. " He said and hugged her back, making sure not to be to tight with it but tight enough so she could feel it. They stayed like that for a minute before Wanda came back in. 

" Peter we need to get going. Go get dressed. " She instructed, Morgan pulled away first and hopped off his lap letting him get up and go up to their room to get changed. It didn't take long as Wanda had already laid out the clothes for him to wear. 

He made sure to grab EDITH before leaving, as well as his phone and wallet. " Hey Karen? " He spoke out to his phone. 

" Hello Peter, how are you today? " 

" I'm good, what about yourself? " 

" Well I am pleasant, looking forward to Morgan's birthday. " 

" Me too, that's actually something you can help me with. I was hoping that you could do me a favor and please get the grocery list from when me and Wanda made meatball soup and send it to my phone please? We're about to head out. " 

" Of course Peter, I'd be happy to help. " 

" You're amazing Karen. " 

" No you. " She laughed. 

" Oh stop it. " Peter waved his head as if she was actually in front of him. 

" I have sent the list to your phone Peter. " 

" Thank you. " 

" My pleasure. " With that Peter had closed the program and pocketed his phone. 

He made his way back to Wanda and said goodbye to Morgan and Pepper, giving them a hug before walking away with Wanda to the elevator down to the garage. They got into her car before pulling off and driving down towards the city. 

" Do you ever think about getting a new car? " Peter asked seemingly out of nowhere, but Wanda has learned that he's getting at something and to go along with it until he has the courage to do it. 

" Maybe? It depends if we need one. " 

" We? " 

" Well I drive us most of the time, you don't have a car and you probably won't get one anytime soon. So for now, yes I mean we. " 

" I was designing a car earlier this summer. " 

" What happened to it? " She asked with a knowing look. 

" Well Coop's truck took priority. "

" What else? " 

" I don't know how to drive. " 

" There is it but don't worry it's not a big deal. " She said and took hold of his hand across the center console. 

" Well I just figured plus I heard that SUV's are much safer than sedans. It'll keep us all safe when we go somewhere. " Peter said, revealing more than just the two of them in the hypothetical vehicle. 

" Right, I guess never a bad thing to have safety. " 

" Right it will keep them safe and easy done. " 

" Them? " Wanda questioned. 

" What? " 

" You said keep them safe. " 

" Did I? " 

" Yeah you did. " 

" Oh. " Wanda thought about what he was thinking about and it clicked for her. His protective streak, caring and gentle personality, natural role model for someone, the joy he gets from teaching. He was talking about them having kids in the future. 

" FRIDAY take over please. " 

" Of course. " FRIDAY said and took control of the car. Wanda looked to her right to see him staring out the window. 

" Honey bunny, look at me. " He slowly turned his head to her and gave a small smile. " I think when that time comes, we'll know. There is a lot to think about and a lot of consideration to go through but for now we can switch cars. Something more safe for us and when Morgan tags along, maybe you can take your ideas for the sedan you were going to make for yourself and make it for us? " She offered. 

" Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll work on it later this week. " He said happily and held her hand. Wanda thought about what he was implying and she didn't know if she would be a good mother, she doubted herself in a way that she knew was wrong. She thought about what if Peter was feeling this way she would do anything to make him see how amazing he is, but with it flipped around it was hard. She took a deep breath and relaxed, they'll talk about it more later. When the time is right and they weren't on their way to pick up birthday supplies. 

Wanda pulled up to a parking lot with several stores surrounding it, and came up with a reasonable plan for them. 

" Okay, we both have the lists for everything on our phone. We can split up and gather everything faster, I'll take that over there and you take any other one. " She pointed to the whole foods and let him choose whatever store he wanted, she saw his eyes land on a party store and he turned back to her with a wide smile. 

" No. " 

" Oh come on Wanda. " 

" No, we have to make this quick. We need to get the stuff to make her dinner and then go back home. " 

" We could always use more birthday supplies. " 

" We already have plenty. " She told him. 

" We could always use more, I mean what's a couple extra balloons? " He asked, making her sigh. She knew it was a lost cause as soon as he saw the store. 

" Fine, since you're so keen on it we can go in for balloons and that is it. A single pack of balloons, then to the grocery store. " She gave him a look that told him she wasn't budging but Peter was okay with that, he just wanted to go inside. He'll take whatever he can get. " Well come on. " She said as she opened the door and stepped out making Peter rush to catch up with her as she took purposeful strides so they could hurry this up, knowing that if she walked any slower something would catch his attention and they'd be stuck in the store forever. 

The bell rung as Wanda opened the door, and instead of wondering the isles she asked the first worker she saw, " Hi, where do you keep your party balloons? " She asked nicely. The woman pointed back and told her, 

" In the back second isle from the right. " 

" Thank you. " Wanda responded and picked the pace right back up again, Peter was quick to catch up as she walked to the balloons directly. When they got there she stood in front of them and asked him, 

" Okay which ones? " 

" Well these are colorful, but those can be made into shapes easier. " 

" Can you make shapes out of balloons? " 

" No. " 

" Then we don't need to get those ones. Let's grab the colorful ones. " She said and grabbed them walking away making sure he was behind her before going into the stride again, and she made it up the register to pay. 

" Find everything okay? " 

" Yea. " 

" That's good, will this be everything for you? " 

" Yes. "

" Okay, your total will be $10.37, do you want to pay with cash or card? " 

" Just cash. " She said and dug out her wallet and handed over a twenty. " Keep the change. " 

" Thank you, have a wonderful day. " 

" You too. Come on Peter. " She said as she picked up the bag, and noticing how he made no noise made her turn around to see that Peter wasn't there. 

" Son of a bitch. " She groaned. 

" Ma'am is everything okay? " The lady asked in concern. 

" Yeah just my boyfriend wandered off. Where is your Star Wars section? " She asked knowing that Peter would gravitate to it eventually and to just meet him there. 

" In the back fourth isle from the left. " 

" Thank you. " She said back before heading off in that direction, she wasn't upset by Peter wandering off or anything like that, it's just that they needed to go. When she finally got to the Star Wars section of the store the sight nearly made her melt, any part of her that was upset was replaced by her softy. Peter was helping a lady pick out items for her daughter's Star Wars themed birthday, she could hear them clearly as they talked. 

" Well she seems to like this kind of stuff and I just have a hard time keeping up. " The mother said. 

" I get it, it can be confusing. Though you should pat yourself on the back, most people don't even try to understand so at least you're putting in the effort to make her happy. " 

" Well she's my daughter, I'd do anything for her. " 

" Yes well I think you only need a few items to make it a great party. Balloons, A cake, some toys, and a costume for her to wear during it. If she has any friends coming over call and ask to see if they have costumes for their kids as well, if not pick up a couple more for them to borrow during it. The toys aren't that big a deal, just of a few of these sabers and you're good. They'll make their own fun with it. A cake is important though, even if it just a simple one because it doesn't have to be big it just has to be Star Wars. A few decorative balloons go a long way as well. Overall if you're spending more than say $100, you're over spending and not getting the right stuff. " 

" Thank you, but what balloons should I get? " She said and motioned to the varieties the store had, Peter looked around before asking, 

" What side does she like? " 

" Uh the red team? " She tried. 

He laughed for a moment, " That's the empire. For her I would say get these. " He lifted a pack showing off famous Empire names such as Darth Vader and General Grievous. 

" Thank you. " 

" No problem, um now that I know what side she is on a death star cake will make the party amazing. It looks like a gray moon with a bunch of electrical looking stuff on it. If you go to any cakes store I'm certain they have it. Just ask for a Death Star cake for a party. " 

" Alright. " 

" Also, I think we should switch a couple of those. " He said and pointed to the sabers in the cart. 

" Why? " 

" Well I put in a bunch of them from the other team, so know that I know she likes the Empire some red ones need to replace a couple of them. Get an equal balance. " He said. 

" Oh, okay. " She said and handed him the items before accepting the news ones. " So is that everything I need? " 

" Yep, you're all set to have an amazing party for your daughter. " 

" Great but how much is this going to cost me? " 

" Well with everything right now, if you check out it's going to be around $45. If you go a couple streets over to D's Desserts, they'll have a Death Star cake for you to buy, that'll put your grand total near $90. " 

" Wow thank you so much. " 

" It's no problem. " He answered honestly, he was more than willing to help someone make a birthday party great. Wanda picked this time to walk up to them. 

" Honey bunny we need to go. " Wanda said to him, making them both turn. 

" Hey Wanda. " 

" I'm sorry, do you need him for something? I've been asking him for help for the last 5 minutes. " 

" It's fine, we just need to go home. " Wanda said in an understanding voice. 

" Oh are you clocking out? " 

" I don't work here. " Peter said to the woman, making her look shocked. 

" If you don't work here then why did you stop to help me? Or even direct me to an actual worker? " 

" Cause I like Star Wars and I remember a birthday party that was amazing, so of course I'm willing to help a parent alone in a store trying to create a great childhood memory. Besides if I had directed you to someone who works here, then they would have you just get the most expensive items and I don't think that's right. " 

" Thank you so much. " She said, " It means a lot to me and it will to my little girl, I wish more people were like you. You're a nice person. " 

" Thank you. " He said, Wanda let them say their goodbyes before practically dragging him out by the front door. 

" Find him? " The cashier joked, 

" Yep. Thanks, and have a nice day. " She waved goodbye as she walked out. The went to the car without talking and Wanda tossed in the bag in her hand before getting in the car as well, which confused Peter but he got in nonetheless. When he got in he saw Wanda looking at him, and he began to ramble about what happened. 

" I know you said in and out and I'm sorry but I saw this kid and he was lost because he dropped his ball and followed it. So I HAD to help him, I mean I wasn't just going to let a kid stay lost in a public store. He could've been kidnapped and he was scared and wanted his dad. So then I helped him find his dad in the next isle but then I didn't know where I was, so I started to walk around trying to find you and this woman asked for help with her daughter's birthday party. I had to help her cause she's just trying to make the birthday special. That's what we're doing for Mo, how can I say no to someone else trying to do the same thing? " He nervously said, hands waving and gesturing as he did so. Wanda leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. 

" I'm not mad honey bunny. " 

" You're not? " 

" No, I can't be mad that you helped someone. It's the reason I love you so. " She said before she patted his hand, " We still have to go and get the dinner, do you think we can split up without you finding trouble? " She laughed, making him ease at the soothing sound that he loves. 

" Yeah, uh I can get the meat and vegetables can you grab the seasonings and the odd stuff? " 

" Yeah, meet me by the register when you're done, I just need to do something real fast. So you can go in before me. " 

" Everything okay? " He asked worried about her, Wanda knowing his intentions told him honestly. 

" Yeah, everything's great. Just have to call someone real fast. " Peter looked over to her and nodded before leaning over and returning the kiss on the cheek, he quickly stepped out of the car after that. Smiling like an idiot and having a pep in his step, Wanda watched as he walked away and waited until he was inside the building before she called someone. 

" Hey May. " She greeted. 

" Hey Wanda, what's up sweetie? " 

" Uh I wanted to ask you something but um are-are you alone right now? " She asked nervously. 

" Yeah, I'm in my room right now. Why is everything alright? " 

" Yeah actually everything is amazing and that, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. " 

" Okay go ahead sweetie. " 

" It's just he's amazing and so wonderful. " She pauses, sniffling a bit. " He just helped a random lady plan her daughter's birthday and that was after he helped a lost boy find his father. " 

" That sounds like him. " 

" I don't know how he can be so good at heart and so nice, the way he makes me feel. It's like the wrongs I've done doesn't matter, like I've truly moved passed them. " She says as tears brim in her eyes. 

" Peter's love stems from a lot of things, and it shows. His love for people, and seeing the good in them is part of that. Wanda you aren't a bad person, you just made bad decisions. You're making yourself better. " 

" No, he makes me better. He told me once that I make him want to be a better person but he makes me want to be a better human. Someone as wholly good as him. " 

" Wanda you are a good human. " 

" I want to be better, when I'm with him I want to be better but I don't even notice it. I don't feel the pressure, there's no pain. Just happiness and love and understanding. " 

" He has a way to make people love him. " 

" I love him so much, and I can't..... I can't be without him. I thought with Vision that I understood love because we both we're misunderstood. No one got us, we didn't even understand each other. With Peter, he gets me perfectly without even trying. Then he does tries and everything is amazing. I get him, his need to be good even if it borders on the insane and suicidal I get it. I truly do, just like he gets me about being understood, he puts so much effort into our communication so we can get each other. I feel like he's working the hardest in our relationship and yet he makes it seem so easy. " 

" That's because he finds it easy to love you, he finds it easy to talk to you. " 

" He said I shut off his mind and let him feel things but I........ " She tapers off into silence as she cries. 

" You what sweetie? " 

" I. I just want him to be happy, he keeps trying to please me and do everything for me but I just want him to be happy. " 

" Sweetie that's part of a healthy relationship, doing things for one another. Even without being asked. That's because you're happy when they're happy, it's a cycle that neither of you want to break. " 

" I love him. " She lets out a sob. 

" I know, and he loves you. " 

" I can't be without him, not ever. " 

" Wanda dear. " May says, she's finally understanding why she called. 

" May. " Wanda tries, after taking a deep breath. Hands gripping the wheel. 

" You're asking for my blessing. " 

" Yes. " 

" Wanda, listen closely. " May says, Wanda looks towards the call. Worrying about how maybe she isn't good enough to be with Peter. That this is it, May is going to reject her. 

" Wanda, there is nothing that will make me happier to give you my blessing to marry Peter. " Her world stops, she takes a few moments before breaking down into happy cries. 

" Thank you. Thank you May. " 

" Wanda, we should talk about this in person this week. Plan it out. " 

" Yeah. " Wanda says and wipes her eyes, " May, I can't thank you enough. He's going to make me the happiest woman in the world. " 

" You're going to make him the happiest man in the world. It goes both ways. " 

" Thank you May. " 

" Thank you Wanda, I know you're going to make my little sunflower so happy. " 

" I'll try. " She said, and after a moment she hung up. She sat there thinking to herself before trying to clean herself up a bit before stepping out of the car and walking to the store. When she gets in she can immediately spot Peter waiting by the registers like she said, it puts a smile on her face before she walks up. Before she is even half way there he looks up and breaks out into a huge grin. He waves excitedly at her as she approaches. 

" Sorry, the call took longer than I thought. " Wanda said, as she hugged him. 

" You okay? " 

" Yeah why? " She asks. 

" You've been crying, if you don't want to talk about it here then that's okay. We can talk about it later. " He says to her, " I'm going to go check out and take this to the car, and then I'll join you in getting the last things on the list. " 

" Sounds like a plan. " She said and grabbed a cart before heading off leaving Peter to check out with a guy. The guy scanned his items before Peter collected them and he took them all to the car before heading back in. 

_Hey where are you? _He asked her telepathically, using the bond to their advantage. 

_Isle 9 with the noodles. _

_On my way. _He thought to her and walked that way, he saw her deciding on what ones to get when he stepped in. 

" We should get these ones, they're small and that's kinda what we want. " He said, " Unless you have another idea? " He asked, wondering if she thought of something else. 

" No, that's good. " She took a few boxes and tossed them into the cart. They carried on shopping together while talking about nothing important. 

" You ever think that Gordon Ramsey ever just says screw it and throws a hot dog into the microwave? Or does every meal he has have to be amazing? " Peter asks. 

" I doubt he ever tosses something in the microwave unless it's part of something bigger. " Wanda thought. 

" Well I mean like what if he's pressed for time? " 

" Pick something up from a place he trusts? " 

" Seems time consuming. " 

" Yeah but I feel like once you hit that level he's at, everything you do will be great. You know? Like even something simple like a pb&j. " 

" Yeah I mean that does make sense, he did put it a lot of time. Makes sense. " He says as he gathers a few carrots and tosses them into the cart, as Wanda does the same with celery. 

" Oh what about Elon Musk? " 

" Who? " 

" Elon Musk is like a big name with a bunch of tech companies like Space-X, Tesla, and Neuralink. " 

" Okay so super smart tech guy? " 

" Yeah, he's big on electric things and I was thinking does everything he owns run on electricity? I mean I think it's possible. " 

" Doesn't everything we own run on electricity? " 

" Uh yeah I think so? " 

" So it is possible. " She says as they approach the front and they start to put everything on the check out line. Peter hangs back for a second after he decides to get them both a drink. It's not busy enough so he can take a second to decide. He looked up when he heard the guy was reading out the total, so he decided against them and joined back with Wanda. 

" Your total is $107.89, cash or card? " He said as he chewed his gum. Wanda dug out the card again and handed it to him. 

" Alright, let me get your receipt for you. " He said while Wanda looked over to Peter. 

" I thought you were going to get a drink? " 

" Changed my mind. " 

" Alright here you go. " The guy said and handed Wanda the receipt, she looked at it for a second before she saw he had written on it. 

" What's this? " She said and pointed to the writing. 

" Oh that's just my name and number, just call whenever you're ready. " He winked at her. 

" Why would I want YOUR number. " 

" Don't worry I saw the looks you were giving me, don't have to be shy. " 

" I want another receipt without your number on it. " She said and put it back on the counter. 

" Sure thing. " He said and got another receipt but put his email on it this time. 

" I want to speak with your manager. " She said and put it back on the counter, luckily enough the manager was walking by and popped in. 

" Is there a problem here? " She asked tentatively. 

" No. " He said. 

" Yes. " Wanda said, " I've asked for a receipt but both times he's written his name on it with a phone number or his email. I just want my receipt so I can go back home with my husband. " She said and linked hands with Peter, as he stood there shocked not knowing how to handle this. 

" Ma'am I am so sorry for this behavior. I will get you your receipt right now. " She said before taking the place behind the register and printing it off for her. " Once again I am so sorry for his behavior, I hope you have a wonderful rest of your day with your husband. " 

" Thank you. " Wanda said before walking away with Peter in tow, they walked all the way to the car in silence again and loaded up the rest of the groceries before getting in. 

" Wanda I'm sorry I should've done something but I didn't know what to do. I mean do I get all assertive? Cause I don't know if you'd want that or if like I'll make you upset cause you can handle it or if you want me to support you? Did I do bad by not doing anything at all? Would it have been worse if I did something........ " 

" Honey bunny, you did fine. It's okay, what you did was good. I could've handled it so I did, I really didn't give you a chance to step in. " 

" Okay, is that why you said husband? So we can just leave and stuff? " 

" Were you not okay with that? " 

" I mean like I was okay with it, it was nice but like different from last time cause last time we were just friends or something like that cause of the whole and everything so I mean. " 

" Okay, well let's get home. " She said somehow understanding what he meant, and she had to admit it was nice referring to him as husband. She could get used to it. 

The drive home was pleasant, idle chatter about anything they saw and Peter's memories. 

" I saw a deer over there once. " Peter said as they stopped at a light, pointing to an alley. 

" What? " Wanda asked in disbelief. 

" Yeah it was eating trash out of the dumpster, I was about to search it myself for some parts but I stopped to see it. " 

" No way, there is no way you saw a deer in the heart of Manhattan. When was this? " 

" Around 4, it was almost 5. " 

" No way! No way it was during rush hour. " 

" I'm telling you, big and everything just calmly searching the dumpster. Then when it found something it would lift it up out the dumpster and set it down on the ground and eat it while it watched the traffic. " 

" You honestly expect me to believe that no one saw this thing in the alley? " 

" No one sees me in the alley, what's the difference? " 

" Difference is you look nothing alike. " 

" Right I have a bright red and blue suit that sticks out from the rest of the area, if the dear was dirty it would blend it. " Wanda shakes her head as they continue to head home. 

" Mhhh-uh. " She hums making Peter protest at her. 

" I'm serious. "

" Did you happen to take any photos? "

" No. "

" Come on now, you take pictures of everything. You really expect me not to take a photo of a deer eating from a dumpster? "

" I didn't want to scare it. "

" As it sat and watched New York rush hour traffic while eating? "

" Well maybe it's scared of flashing lights, or cameras? I didn't want to disturb it even if it wasn't bothered by traffic, maybe the camera could've did something? "

" Sure honey bunny. "

" We could just ask May when we get home. " 

" I guess we will. " She said and that was the end of the deer discussion, as they move on to other odd topics and talk the rest of the drive. 

" Do you want to talk about space? You keep looking up there. " Wanda asked after a stretch of silence as Peter looked at the clouds. 

" I was going to ask you if you think that cloud looks. " He said laughing nervously. 

" I know but I think we should talk about it. Remember what Sam said? " 

" Talking helps. " 

" Right, even if it's just a little. " 

" Okay. " He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. " I never want to go back to space, like never ever. I'm done with it, and I want nothing but to stay on Earth. No planet travel, or anything weird like that but I want to explore it scientifically. Meaning if someone else wanted to go into space and collect information and bring it back I would be happy to look over the data. " 

" You say dat-a? " Wanda said, easing the tension. 

" What? " He asked in confusion. 

" When you say data, you pronounce it dat-a. " 

" I guess I do. " He cracked a smile, going back to the happy energy it once was. Wanda understood why he wanted that and was supportive. 

" But seriously that cloud, doesn't it look like a bunny? " Peter said and motioned up, Wanda spared a look up before returning her eyes to the road. 

" Yeah you two could be practically twins. " 

" Ha Ha. " 

" What? Come on, I think it's cute. " 

" Yeah well......thank you. " He whispered the last part, making Wanda smile and lift up his hand to kiss it before deciding to resume holding it on the center console. When they got back to the compound they brought all the groceries up to their floor and stored it away for tomorrow before going to the common floor to see everyone. 

" Kid why can't you stay out the papers? " Sam said as he tossed him a tablet with multiple articles brought up. The first was with everyone in Italy at the small restaurant eating sandwiches, then at the bigger restaurant eating everything family style.

" Wow, they really got my good side in this. Don't you think Wanda? " He said and handed it over to her as she hummed her agreeance. 

" Yeah, they even got the tattoo. Nice job on their part. " She said and went to the next article which was of today's events. " Well at least you get good photos. All this one is, is my dragging you out the store. " 

" They got your tattoo good in that one though. See they even talk about when did you get it. " He said as he pointed to the photo. 

" Well I'm glad you two like your impromptu photo shoot but what are you going to do? " Bucky asked.

" I'm going to print these photos out and hang them up. " Peter said, " They're good and they got us all together nicely, this is going right in my study. " 

" Your study? " 

" Right, my mistake. It's going into my 88% study. " 

" Oh really? " Wanda laughs. 

" An argument can be made for 85. " He said with a smile before walking off. 

" He's getting confident. " Bucky said. 

" Wonder why? " Sam said sarcastically while looking at Wanda. 

" A wonder indeed, now if you'll excuse me I have to go make an argument for our study. " She said before leaving as well to go to the study. When she got there Peter was already putting the pictures in frames and setting them in spots that had Wanda shaking her head. 

" You know you can take great photos but you don't know how to arrange them. That's what makes it our study. " 

" That's a good point, you're almost to 15%. " He said with a small smirk. She laughed before Peter handed over the photos and watched as Wanda chose where to display them at, but Peter had to agree: he loved where she put them. She stepped back and admired her work as Peter admired her. Without looking at him, she took his hand into her the way she likes to do it and lead them to the common floor again, this time meeting May and Pepper there. 

" Hey May. " Peter greeted her with a hug. 

" Hi my little sunflower. " She hugged him back, and watched as he went to go greet Pepper in the same manner. May kept her arms open and motioned for Wanda to hug her, which of course she did. Then Wanda went and hugged Pepper after Peter pulled off of her. 

" So how was grocery shopping you two? " May asked, having already read the article. 

" It was okay for the most part, I mean I helped someone plan a cool party and this one dad had an awesome dad mustache. Someone hit on Wanda and we saw a bunny cloud. Oh wait May can you please tell Wanda about Gerald. " 

" Honey, you want to back that up a bit? " 

" Sure, so we were driving and I saw the same spot I saw Gerald at and Wanda didn't believe me. So I said we can ask May when we get home. " 

" Well Peter it is a little hard to believe you saw a deer there, but you did. " May said, moving the conversation along so they can circle back. 

" See Wanda I told you. " 

" May, you've seen it? " 

" Yeah, it was when we was stuck at the light and Peter pointed over to it. Ben told him not to take any photos cause it might scare it off. " 

" I said that! " 

" What? " Pepper asked. 

" They're saying they saw a deer in the middle of Manhattan, during rush hour. " 

" What? " Pepper asked in disbelief. 

" That's what I said! He was insistent on it though. " Wanda shook her head. " I'm not buying it though, I think you're just trying to pull the wool over our eyes. " 

" We're not lying. " 

" Sure you aren't. " Pepper said playfully. 

" It's okay Peter, we know. " May said. 

" That's all that matters. " Peter said with her, making the other pair break into laughter. That's when Morgan came running in, with Nathaniel running along with her and Natasha trailing behind. 

" PEter! " She jumped up onto the couch next to him looking up at him, with a happy smile and eager eyes. 

" Hey Mo, what were you and Nathaniel doing? " 

" Natasha and Bucky were teaching us self defense! " 

" That's good, can't be too careful. What did you learn? " He asked. 

" Can I show you? " Morgan asked innocently, making Peter have no reason to not. She took his hand and Peter felt the sense go off but disregarded it because it was Morgan. In a single motion she twisted his finger so it was bent at a 90 degree angle. 

" Morgan! " Pepper yelled as she rushed over to Peter as he held up his hand to his eye level, examining it. 

" Did you try to break my finger? " Peter asked calmly, which was odd to everyone in the room. 

" Yeah, I'm sorry but you wanted to see and you said I could show you. " 

" Mo I'm not mad. Look my finger's fine. " He said and unbent his finger and wiggled it around to show her it was fine, as if she never bent in into an odd angle to begin with. 

" Wow. " 

" Yep super flexible, if you want to practice more I can help you. I know it's better to see than just talk about it so I have no problem being your practice dummy. " 

" Peter, how did you do that? " Pepper asked. 

" Super flexible. " He said and took his own finger and bent it back until it was touching the back of his hand. " It takes a lot for my bones to break. " 

" Peter I've seen you with broken bones before. " Pepper said. 

" Well yeah when a tribal warrior tries to s.... " He realizes he's about to say something definitely not PG and looks to Morgan as she listens intently, ".... Stop being nice and they don't give you directions back to the right place and tries to protect her land, things get into the way. " He wrapped it up with a smile towards Morgan, who was glad to return it. 

" Did you guys make up? " 

" Yep, best of friends now. " He told her, before changing the subject; " I got your dinner for tomorrow. You excited? " 

" Yes! Mommy said that Uncle Rhodey was coming home! " 

" Well, I think it's going to be a great birthday for a certain someone. " He laughed. 

" Well why don't you two kiddos go find Happy and tell him that Peter and Wanda got the dinner for tomorrow. " Pepper told them and watched as they agreed and took it seriously before running off, leaving all the adults. 

" So super flexible? " Wanda asked, Peter nodded in response. " So how flexible? " 

" Keep it in your pants. " Natasha said, " I want to know the story of the tribal warrior. " 

" Me too. " May agreed. 

" Same. " Pepper said. 

" Okay so Pep you were in, I don't remember to be honest but you were gone. So I had something to do with studying a different ecosystem outside of New York and it was given to us for over the weekend and I told Mr.Stark so he told me to back a bag for somewhere warm so I did and we flew off in the jet. I tried asking him where we were going but he said he didn't even know, that he just had FRIDAY take us somewhere outside of north america. " 

" Why? " Wanda asked, " Couldn't he have just taken you to say Canada? Or even just a different state? " 

" Yeah but Mr.Stark is really extra, so when we land FRIDAY says we're somewhere in southern Africa so we start collecting samples and everything before we run into a tribe. " 

" Okay. " May says wearily. 

" So we try to talk to them but I guess with a communication barrier they thought we were a threat or something cause one minute I was trying to wave at someone and then the next a scary girl from a tree drops down and stabs me in the chest with a spear. It missed my heart so she hit my rib cage and basically split in half so Mr.Stark almost has an actual heart attack but somehow got us back to the jet and I just kinda start doing my web cocoon thing and I just you know. " He shrugged his shoulders, ending the story. 

" Peter I saw you a few days after that, I thought you were supposed to heal better with that? " Pepper said. 

" Oh yeah I am but it healed wrong so we had to break my ribs, not really a fun time. Kinda hurt. " 

" Let's move on from that. " May said changing the subject, trying not to think about the pain he was in. " How was shopping? Cause from the way it sounded was someone hit on Wanda. " 

" Someone did, gave me his name, number and email on two separate receipts before I asked for the manager just to get my receipt. " 

" What did Peter do? " May asked. 

" He let me handle it, which I am very thankful for. " 

" Really? " May asked, making Wanda tilt her head. 

" Why wouldn't he? " 

" I remember back when little Peter met MJ for the first time, all the way back in kindergarten. Right along side with Ned. " 

" No, May please no. " He pleaded. 

" Sorry honey bunny I need context to May, please continue. " 

" Well little Peter and MJ had just begun being friends and another kid was being rude to MJ. So Peter got all protective and made a huge scene, I even had to come pick him up. " She said laughing as she went along. While everyone else joined in on the laughter as Peter went red in the face. 

" So uh Morgan's dinner is picked up and everything so we got balloons. " Peter said quickly changing the subject, everyone knew it but let it slide. 

" Thank you, her request was last minute and I know it's not fair to ask. " 

" It's fine Pep, I have no problem making it. " Peter answered honestly. 

" Besides he'll have help again. " Wanda said, making May turn to her. 

" You helped him last time? " May asked, surprised that Peter let her. 

" Yeah, why? " 

" Well my little sunflower is very secretive of his meatball soup, didn't even let me watch him make it . Let alone help him make it. " She said fondly, while tilting her head slightly. 

" Well uh so yeah we should um....... " Peter stuttered before standing up and walking away, leaving the others to chuckle before Wanda stood up and followed him out. She caught up to him heading towards the lab. 

" Nope. " She said and grabbed his hand leading him to the elevator. " Tomorrow is Morgan's big day so we're going to go to our floor and relax before getting some shut eye. Can't have you tired tomorrow Mr.Chef. " She smirked at him. 

" Well then that goes the same to you, Mrs.Chef. " He responded with a smile of his own, as he looked towards her. " But I was actually going to go make a note in the car change that we talked about today. " 

" Oh yeah, what's that? "

" Well I thought that the driver side could be the on the right instead of the left. I mean since you like to hold my hand with your left I figured we could make that happen. " 

" Thank you Peter, I think that's a great idea that you can tell FRIDAY to remind you of. " She said, knowing that if she let him go it would be a while before he came back. 

" Noted. " FRIDAY interrupted. 

" Well there you go, all done. " She said, " Now let's go get something to eat. What do you feel like having? " 

" Uh I don't know, what do you want? " 

" We could get Indian? " 

" That sounds nice, so long as there is non spicy stuff for me to eat. " 

" Of course. FRIDAY please find a place that you think we'll like a place appropriate orders. " Wanda asked nicely. 

" Of course. Your orders will be here in 55 minutes. " 

" Thank you. " Peter said, " What do you want to do for 55 minutes? " 

" We could see how flexible you really are, but I think that'll take more than 55 minutes. So why don't we play some Minecraft? " 

" That's an amazing idea, we haven't been on in forever. " 

" Honey bunny it hasn't been that long. " 

" Yeah it just feels like it. " 

" That's because you're having a good time and not worrying about time. " She said as she changed destination back to the lab. When they got there they immediately sat down side by side and began to load up the world they had. They picked up right where they left off and began to expand their house and design everything, Peter even had ideas for a rail line to go all the way around the map. They got so caught up in the world that they forgot about the food and had to be reminded by FRIDAY that it had arrived, but only to go and get it before returning to the game together. They took a break to eat before resuming and continuing the development of their world. 

When it was getting late, they saved and hopped off before heading to bed together. That night was spent lying together and talking about tomorrow. 

" So Rhodey's coming tomorrow. " Wanda started with. 

" Yeah, I miss him. He talked about retiring but I don't know if that was just talk cause he obviously still works at the base. " 

" Yeah, maybe he's been finishing up? " 

" Maybe, I mean there's plenty of room obviously and I'm positive that everyone would be glad he's here. " 

" Yeah, if he ever gets bored he could train the SHIELD people like Nat, Sam and Bucky do. " 

" Yeah I think he'll like that, plus he could still work idly on projects for the accords like he does now, just live at home with us. " 

" Maybe talk to him about it. " Wanda offered. 

" I don't want to force that on him, what if he actually can't and then I make him feel bad? " 

" Honey bunny, you have to talk it out. " 

" Okay well not tomorrow, tomorrow is about Mo. " He said with conviction. 

" Well after that, some time soon. " 

" Well he will be at the sit down I have planned so that seems to be a good time. " 

" Right. " She said not wanting to talk about his birthday, she was sure she'll talk to May about it in a couple of days when they sit down together. " We should get some sleep, early morning and it's already 11. " 

" Wait. " He sat up and looked to his phone, as it displayed 11:57 pm. " We should go say happy birthday to Mo. " 

" Now? " 

" Well I mean when it hits midnight, cause then it'll be the third and it will be her birthday. May used to do that all the time with me, even when Ben put me to bed. Please? Just say happy birthday and then she can go back to sleep. " 

" Okay real fast. " She said and tossed him a shirt, they both quickly got dressed and hurried to her room on the top floor before quietly going in and gently waking her. 

" Peter? " Morgan asked, rubbing her eyes and looking at him. 

" Yeah Mo, it's me. Just wanted to tell you happy birthday. " 

" Happy birthday Morgan. " Wanda added, and then used her magic to let her fall back into her peaceful dream filled sleep. They left just as quietly as they came and went back down to their room and crawled back into bed. 

" Feels nice to carry the tradition. " He says as they cuddle up to each other. 

" Yep, but now we actually have to go to sleep. " 

" Yeah. " 

" Goodnight honey bunny, I love you. " She whispered and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

" Goodnight Wanda, I love you too. " He returned before closing his eyes and slowly drifting off together. They didn't dream that night, but still had comfort with each other while being together. 

The next morning FRIDAY had woken them up early in the morning to ensure they would be ready for Morgan. They had went through their morning routine with ease before making it downstairs to the common floor to see everyone already up and moving as if it was the middle of the day and not early morning. Rhodey was even there already. 

" Hey uncle Rhodey. " Peter said and hugged him. 

" Hey there Pete, how's it going? " 

" Good, just been relaxing. " 

" Really? No work at all? " 

" Okay a bit of work but I couldn't help it and also it was for Mo's present. " 

" Well you can't expect me not to see it, right? Show me what you made her. " Peter looked around to everyone else seeing their interest in his work and relented. 

" FRI please pull up project ' P.E.T '? " He asked. 

" Certainly. " She responded and projected it onto the TV for everyone to see. 

" You made her a cat? " Rhodey asked. 

" Yeah at first it was based on what me and Mr.Stark designed but then I wanted it to be more realistic so I added a few things. " 

" And by a few things does that mean artificial organs? " He raised his eyebrows. 

" Well I mean, yeah it was the closest I could get to the real thing. I mean sense we can't really take care of a pet right now, so maybe until she can a robotic one will be a good thing. " 

" So how much of a real cat are we talking here? Does it go to the bathroom? " Sam asked. 

" SHE does not, but you can feed her food if you'd like. Just imagine a normal cat but without all the hassle and responsibility of one. " 

" How did you do that? " Bucky continued with the questioning. 

" Well by using the artificial organs, it can do pretty much anything a normal cat can do. I just adjusted the settings so it wasn't completely organic. " 

" So wait these artificial organs, how did you get them? " Pepper prodded. 

" I made them, wasn't that hard all I did was the programming and functions and FRI did all the hard work of actually making them real. " He explained. 

" What happens if something is wrong with the cat? " 

" Well I made a general list of everything so basically it works like any other machine, if a part goes bad just put in a new one. " 

" Could this work on actual cats? " May wondered. 

" Well yeah it holds all the functionality of the organs so I don't see why not. Though I would say mine is better because of FRIDAY's work. " 

" Peter, I am honored. " FRIDAY said jokingly. 

" So could your design be replicated towards humans? " Laura asked. 

" I mean I guess but FRIDAY would have to change how she makes them, other than that I guess. Why? " 

" Peter, you made artificial organs and you're saying it's better than the experimental ones that are out there. Yours passed the experimental phase. " 

" I never thought about it like that, but it wasn't just me. A lot of my notes came from Mr.Stark and FRIDAY did most of the work. " 

" Peter don't belittle your work, what you did is impressive. Even if had help. " Natasha told him. 

" I am excited for Mo to see it. So are we going to give her breakfast first and then let the cat come out, or cat first? " He asked excitedly. 

" Well seeing as you aren't the only one can't wait; as much as we want to do her present first, we have to do breakfast first. If we do the gift she won't be able to eat breakfast. However I am curious as to how will the cat come in? FRIDAY controls it? " 

" No, she has her own AI. It just doesn't talk at all and I programmed her to be non verbal and to act like a cat on her own accord. I gathered a TON of data from a bunch of sources on behavior and a bunch of other outlets of personality that goes with the breed she's modeled after. " 

" So an actual robot with a physical body. " 

" Yep, just think of it literally as a normal cat except without the responsibility of one. To be honest if I didn't tell you all this, when she comes in you probably wouldn't have been able to tell. " 

" Well then let's get going and make her some breakfast. " Rhodey said before standing up, " Come on Pete, we both know she's going to want those monstrosities you call pancakes. " 

Peter feigned shock, " How dare you besmirch my pancakes, I have you know that it takes a fine palate to enjoy them. " He says in his high class voice. 

" Whatever, come on. " He laughed as he dragged Peter towards the kitchen. 

" Hey Wanda come help us. " 

" Oh you go honey bunny, spend some time with your uncle. " She waved as he looked back at her. 

" Oh come on Romeo, am I no longer good enough for you? " Rhodey asked with his hand over his chest. 

" What?! No! I mean yes! I mean you're great! Really really great. " 

" Smooth. " He responded with and walked towards the kitchen. Peter tries to say something but it comes out as mumbles before he follows Rhodey to the kitchen, when they get there they get out all the ingredients needed to make the pancakes and everything Peter says that's needed to make them special. 

Rhodey looks out to everything Peter put on the counter, " How do you not have diabetes? " He asked in astonishment. 

" Rude. " 

" Yeah well let's get going. " He directed and they broke out with fixing anything Morgan would like for breakfast, paying close attention to the pancakes. After a little while Rhodey started to talk to him. 

" So I heard that you went on a bit of a bender. " 

" Oh. " 

" Listen kid, it's okay to sometimes doubt yourself. It's natural to have that feeling, but it's what you do while you feel that way. " 

" Right. " Peter said quietly. 

" Believe me when I say this, you don't have anything to prove. Being yourself is enough proof of anything. " 

" Yeah. " 

" Peter, I just want you to know that if you ever feel that way again; come talk to me, or Happy. We were with him when he doubted himself, and I'd like to think we helped him. Think you can do that for me? " 

" Yeah I think I can do that. " He responded with before backing away from the counter top. " Looks like we're done here. " 

" Yep, I'm going to go wake up the birthday girl. Go wait with everyone else while I go get her. " 

" Yes Colonel. " Peter saluted then walked away towards the group while Rhodey went to wake up Morgan. He quietly approached her door before opening it up and peaking inside to see her quietly sleeping, then he made his way over and gently began to wake her. 

" Morgan. " He whispered to her in a warm voice, making her stir, " Come on, it's time to wake up birthday girl. " He whispered again and watched as she began to finally wake. Blinking at him for a moment before she realized who it was and was alert within a moment. 

" UNcle Rhodey! " She said and latched herself on him. 

" Hey buttercup. " 

" I'm so glad you came. " 

" Come on, I wouldn't miss this for the world. Now if you're ready, everyone is waiting downstairs for you. " 

" Really? " 

" Yep, come on we have to have breakfast before you get your gift. " He said and watched as she gasped and hopped out of the bed, still in her pajamas and ran down the hall from her room. She waited in the elevator for him and they quickly rode down together. 

" Good morning Morgan, allow me to wish you a happy birthday. " FRIDAY said inside the elevator. 

" Thank you FRIDAY. " 

" My pleasure. " She said and the doors opened and she ran out into the common room, being greeted by everyone. 

" Happy birthday. " They all called to her, watching as she exploded with happiness. 

" Thank you! " She said as she went around and hugged everyone in the room as tightly as she could. 

" You hungry Mo? Rhodey and I made you a special birthday breakfast. " Peter told her, and smiled as she tried to look into the kitchen from there. 

" What is it? " She asked happily. 

" Let's go find out. " He said and lifted her up and playfully tossed her a little into the air and catching her again, while she laughed the entire time. He lifted her up again securely held her as she pretended to fly. 

" I'm a superhero. " 

" Yes you are Mo. " He said as he swayed her, as if she was really flying. " Let's get this superhero her super birthday breakfast. " He said as they approached the kitchen. 

" Good cause I'm hungry. " 

" Well hungry, I want you to close your eyes. " He instructed and watched as she did before he sat her sat at her usual spot and waited until everyone had taken their seats. Rhodey and Pepper sat with Morgan in between them as Peter sat across from her with Wanda and May at his sides. 

" Okay buttercup, ready? " Morgan nodded her head fast. 

" Okay sweetie, open. " Pepper told her and watched as Morgan opened her eyes and broke out into a large smile, eyeing everything that was laid out for her. 

" Thank you so much! " She said. 

" Your welcome Mo, go ahead and start eating. " He said, Pepper and Rhodey began to fill her plate with everything she loved. Even if it wasn't healthy, it was her birthday so they didn't say anything. Everyone began to eat the overly sweet food and talk throughout the breakfast, laughing and joking with one another simply enjoying the nice company. Morgan ended up eating 3 pancakes and nothing else but she loved it every bit, just as they intended for her. When everyone was all finished they helped each other and cleaned everything up before going back to the living room. 

" So Morgan, you asked for a kitty for your birthday and I did promise you one a year ago. " Pepper said, making Morgan gasp. 

" Did you really get me a kitty? " 

" Let's see. " Peter said before clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, " Come here girl. " He called out and from the hallway entered an all black Siberian [cat](http://prekrasnecats.blogspot.com/2010/12/dominos-professional-pictures.html). She came trotting up directly to Morgan as she sat in stunned silence. 

" Oh my god. " She whispered in awe, " I can't believe it. " 

" Well Peter here worked very hard on making her for you. " Pepper told her, Morgan looked over to Peter. 

" She was made in the lab? " 

Peter began to worry that maybe she wouldn't like it because it was a natural cat, " Well I had to, it's hard taking care of a pet so it was decided that we would build one so there was more room for error in terms of responsibility. She's just like a normal cat but without having to do as much to take care of her. 

" I love it. Thank you so much. " 

" No problem Mo. " He said with relief, " Have you decided on a name yet? " 

" I can name her? " 

" Well yeah it's your cat. " 

" Well she's really dark. " Morgan got up and walked around with her following her every step. " Can I feed her? Or does she not eat? " 

" You can feed her, but don't worry about her going to the bathroom. She doesn't do that. " 

" What does she eat? " 

" Normal cat stuff, so if we have any fish or chicken or something like that. " Peter said. 

" I'm going to go check the fridge. " She said and started walking as the cat followed her on her own accord. 

" She really likes you Mo. " 

" Yeah she keeps following me around. " She said happily, " It's like she's my shadow. " She said and then, " Oh! I should name her Shadow! " 

" That's a very pretty name Mo, it suits her well. " Peter told her. 

" Yeah she's all dark and she always following me. " Morgan lifted her up and held her close, " Does that sound good? Do you want to be called Shadow? " 

The cat meowed and licked her face, making Morgan to break out in giggles. " That tickled. " She continued to laugh as she walked around with Shadow and petted her almost every step of the way as they made their way to the kitchen to see what she would eat. Morgan had found some Salmon and set it on a plate and set the plate on the ground. 

" Eat kitty kitty. " Morgan said and watched as Shadow leaned down and began to nibble and eat the salmon laid out for her. Morgan asked FRIDAY to take a picture, not knowing that Peter was already taking pictures of the two of them. Morgan lifted up the plate once she was done eating and took it to the sink, when she turned back around she nearly tripped with Shadow sitting right behind her. She meowed again and Morgan picked her up, somehow understanding what she wanted. She carried her back to everyone in the living room. 

" She's really pretty, thank you Peter. " 

" Well Mo, this couldn't happen without other people helping. Wasn't just me, it was a group effort. " 

" Thank you everyone, she's really pretty and super soft and fluffy. " She said and hugged her close, making sure not to be too strong with her even though the material is resilient. 

" Why don't you go show her your room? " Pepper asked. 

" You're right! Come on Shadow! I'm going to show you my room! " She said and took off towards the elevator. 

" You did good Peter. " Pepper told him. 

" Thanks, I thought for a split second that she wasn't going to like it but she loves it. " 

" Yeah, maybe because you programmed the AI to love her? " Sam said. 

" I actually didn't, I just made and uploaded a friendly AI to her. That's all the AI for loving Mo, but I mean can you blame her? It's hard _not_ to love Mo. " Wanda smiled at him and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

" I do like the fur of her. " 

" Well it was your idea to make her extra soft, I mean that was a great idea and now Morgan can hug her all she wants. " 

" So what now? Have anything else to give her? Or was the breakthrough in experimental medicine enough for her birthday? " Bucky asked. 

" Well I was going to do some other stuff but now that I've seen Mo with her, I know she's going to be busy all day. She'll probably spend all day in her room with her new family member. " 

" Yeah and I hear you're making soup? " Laura asked. 

" Yep, it's what Mo wanted for her special birthday dinner. So around 5 is when we'll start to make it, and it should be done around 7. " 

" What are you going to do until then? " 

" Well Sam is going to make lunch for everyone and Peter and I are going to relax until we make dinner. We're going to be right here though, in case Morgan wants us though. " Wanda said, leaving no room for argument. Sam was already willing to make lunch, having in mind already the sandwiches he'll make. 

" Sounds like a good idea. " Natasha said, " I'll be back later. " She said, spurring everyone to go handle any responsibilities that they might have. Leaving Wanda, Peter sitting with Lila. 

" Hey Lila, have any idea what you want to watch? " Peter asked her. 

" Not really, I'm okay with anything. " 

" Well Wanda is still catching up with all the golden shows, so how about Sponge-bob? It's a classic and if Mo comes back she'll join us. She loves it. " 

" Yeah that sounds good. " Lila said as Peter put it on the TV. Wanda looked to Lila and saw the smile on her face and understood what was meant by it. She wasn't wanting anymore, no lingering crush or hard feelings towards either one of them. She was happy for them, seeing how happy they were together and actually believing she could have that too. They enjoyed the simplicity of watching cartoons and the funny skits in it, making them laugh. Just as Peter thought Morgan came from her room when it was nearing lunch time and sat down next to him before Shadow hopped into her lap demanding attention, making Morgan happily pet her while watching TV with everyone. Sam as well as Laura made lunch for everyone as they ate in the living room watching cartoons together. Sam was trying to keep a straight face the entire time but some could tell he thought a few jokes were funny. It quickly approached 5 before they knew it, leaving Peter and Wanda to go make the dinner. 

" Can't you make it after another episode? " Morgan asked. 

" Mo, I'd love to but we need to get on it before it's too late. " 

" Besides Mo, I think Rhodey wants to cuddle. " Wanda whispered in her ear, making Morgan look over to see Rhodey and Pepper sitting together with a space between them. Morgan nodded and got up walking over to them and sitting down in the middle, before Shadow again hopped in her lap and got back to being comfortable. 

" We'll be back soon, Mo. Before you know it we'll be eating meatball soup. " He said and left into the elevator with Wanda dragging him. He breathed a sigh of relief once they were on their floor. 

" That went a lot better than I thought it was going to go. Thanks Wanda. " 

" Oh no problem honey bunny. Now let's get cooking. " She said as they both headed to the kitchen, gathering everything they needed and sorting it out. They began to season the meat and everything was ready to go into the oven, once they were cooking they just had to wait and they passed the time with talking. 

" So can I ask you something? " Wanda said, trying to broach the subject as delicately as possible. 

" Sure. " He shrugged his shoulders. 

" What do you want to do for your birthday? " Wanda saw him tense as well as try to relax but she noticed it wasn't working. 

" Nothing big, just you know whatever. " He shrugged it off and before Wanda could say something he spoke again, " We should check on them. " He said and walked towards the oven, opening it up and checking the undone meat. Wanda watched as he completely avoided the conversation, she knew she would get nothing out of him. She just made sure that whatever she decided for his gift, it would be special. 

They continued to cook, it took a little longer than expected but it was done around 7:30 and they were ready to eat. They loaded up the carts that were now officially used for food and groceries alike, and got it down to the common floor and set up the table before approaching the group. 

" Hey Mo. " 

" You're back! " She said excitedly and accidentally waking up Shadow. 

" Sorry Shadow. " She apologized with pets before setting her down on the floor and standing up. 

" Well everything is ready to be eaten if you're hungry. " He said as they all stood and followed them to the dining table, expecting to set it up but only to see it ready for them. 

" Thank you guys. " May said sincerely, sitting down with everyone and helping serve one another. It passed in the similar manner as breakfast, each passing food around and filling up their plate; or in the case bowls. Enjoying a meal and each other's companies that came with it. 

" So any stories about Peter when he was Morgan's age? " Bucky asked. 

" Oh I have a few. " 

" May please. " 

" Sorry my little sunflower but I have to, how else will Morgan be entertained for her special birthday dinner? " 

" May. " 

" So he was about 7 when we went to the park, and there were these ducks around the park. At first we were going to feed them some bread but Peter told us not to; that he had read that they don't get enough nutrients from bread and that we should feed them something like oats or some seeds. " 

" That sounds like him. " 

" It gets better. So we get some oats and were tossing them but one of the ducks is really getting aggressive so we be extra careful and everything. Well my little sunflower is just running around and playing with the happy ducks, and I still don't know how but he was able to somehow manage to get a game of duck duck goose going with actually ducks and a few of the other children playing with them. " 

" Oh my gosh! Really? " Wanda cried. 

" I still have the pictures, but what happened was the one Peter tagged the aggressive one and he was goose so it started to chase him. Peter made it back to the spot but it kept trying to get him, so the aggressive one started to chase Peter, so he took off running to the equipment trying to get away but he keeps looking behind him at the duck chasing him. He didn't realize that he was about to hit his head on the equipment in front of him cause he wasn't looking. So I yelled to him 'Peter, Duck!'. " 

" What happened? " Pepper asked, unable to hold her laughter back. 

" He quacked at me, and then hit his head. " She finished, making everyone break into laughter. " He was fine of course, just a bruise and he went back to playing after I checked him over. " May concluded. 

" Well now I think it's a good time to make dessert. Want to make it before it gets to late and it's already almost 9. " Peter said, trying to get the attention off of him. He was thankful Morgan was happy to bake stuff with Bucky. 

" I'm ready to go Bucky. " She said and walked away to the kitchen, leading Bucky to follow and start to get everything ready. 

" Now Peter what is the problem? You love that story. " May chuckle at his blush, making him look for an excuse to move the conversation. Wanda looked at him with adoration and love, he might have missed it but no one else did. 

" Yeah why wouldn't you love the story of you quaking at your aunt? " Sam smirked at him. 

" Sam why don't you go make sure Bucky isn't swearing around Mo? " 

" Whatever. " He laughed but still got up and went into the kitchen to help out. When he got in there he saw them working together to make everything that she wanted, it seemed they were making it from scratch and having a fun time. So naturally Sam came to help add a bit more in his own way. 

" What are you two doing? " 

" Baking. " 

" Doesn't look like it, you guys don't even have any music going. " 

" Music? " Morgan asked. 

" Yeah, Bucky what have you been teaching her? " 

" The important stuff. " 

" Obviously not, FRIDAY start trapped in the closet for me. " Soon smooth R&B played through the kitchen. " This is how you bake. " He said and got to work with them, soon Morgan started to sway and hop to the music as did Sam. 

" Come on Bucky. " 

" No. " 

" Come on. " 

" No. " 

" Please. " Morgan asked with sad eyes, making Sam smirk over her head at Bucky. He caved and started to sway with them to the music until Bucky started to listen to the music. 

" SAM! FRIDAY pause. " The music stopped. 

" What? " 

" Pepper's gonna be pissed if she heard what he's saying. " 

" Come on it's not that bad. " 

" It's been a few minutes he's talking about getting caught cheating. " 

" Whatever, just don't tell your mom Morgan and we're okay. " 

" Really? You're saving grace is that Morgan won't tell her mom. " Bucky asked with his eyes squinted in disbelief. 

" Morgan, promise not to tell your mom. " 

" I promise. " She said innocently. 

" We don't break promises, do we? " 

" Nope, Peter said we never break our promises. " Morgan said with insistence. 

" Good, now FRIDAY resume please. " They continued to sway and rock to the music, feeling the groove while baking together. After a while everything was almost done as they were still swaying to the same album. It was getting close to 10pm when they came back out and unveiled all the desserts to everyone as they sat waiting. 

" Wow guys, good job! Everything looks good. " Pepper said to them, helping them pass everything out to everyone. 

" Thanks mommy, Sam really helped with his music and helping each other. " 

" Oh yeah what music? " 

" I can't tell you! " She shrieked. 

" Why not? " Pepper furrowed her eyebrows. 

" Cause I promised and we don't break promises. " She said simply, making Pepper turn to Sam. She raised a single eyebrow and demanded an explanation. 

" Okay it was R Kelly's trapped in the closet album. It's a classic that I would listen to when my mother and I were baking together. Wanted to give Mo that happy memory. " 

" I let is slide. " She said to him, making him sigh in relief. As the food was passed out Pepper told Morgan, " Don't repeat any of what you heard, okay? " 

" Okay mommy. " She said before taking a bite out of a freshly baked brownie. 

" You did a great job Mo. " He congratulated. 

" What? No good job to us? " Sam asked, which Peter ignored with a pointed look. Wanda chuckled at her angry bunny. 

" It's okay honey bunny, it's just some teasing. " She said and kissed him on the cheek, leaving a dot of chocolate. " Sorry let me get that. " She said and turned his cheek away from everyone else before leaning in and licking it off. 

" There all gone. " She smirked at his wide eyes. 

" Seriously? We're eating. " Bucky said. 

" I don't know what you're talking about. " She responded before picking up another cookie and chewing it without sparing a glance away from Peter. They continued to snack on the desert until Morgan gave a big yawn. Even with this last bit of sugar, she still did a lot and it was getting late. 

" Tired Mo? " He asked, and watched as she stubbornly shook her head no. 

" Why don't you get cleaned up Mo? Wanda and I can lay down with you for a while. " Peter offered. 

" Mommy and Rhodey too. " She said in a childish manner but no one minded. Pepper stood as Rhodey collected Morgan from her spot and started to carry her away with Wanda and Peter following. Everyone else cleaned up as they watched Morgan being taken away. 

" Say goodnight to everyone Morgan. " 

" Night, 'hank you everyone. " 

" Your welcome. " Everyone called back, " Happy birthday. " They took her up to her bedroom, when Pepper opened the door Shadow was seen sitting on the book case. 

" Shadow! " Morgan said before going over to pet the cat.

" Sweetie, you have to get used to leaving your door open now. "

" Okay mommy. " She said as they got out clothes for her to change into after her bath. Pepper started to follow her into the bathroom when Morgan stopped her. 

" I'm a big girl, I can do it on my own. " She said, Pepper stopped to look at her. 

" O-Okay, you're a big girl. " Morgan nodded her head, " You don't need someone to sit in there with you? " She asked. 

" Yes, I can do it mommy. " She said and grabbed the clothes from Pepper's grasp and walked into her bathroom. Leaving Pepper stunned for a moment before going to sit down on the bed. 

" It's okay Pep. " Rhodey tried to comfort. 

" Yep, my little girl is growing up. I should be happy, she's learning things to do on her own. " 

" Yeah, she's smart and capable. I know you're proud. " 

" I am. " She said with a smile, even if a part of it was sad. When they heard the bath stop running they knew she got in, and all of them were ready to hop up in a moments notice. Though it was unnecessary and all went well. Pepper would knock every couple of minutes to make sure everything was fine, either she did need help and to make sure she didn't fall asleep by accident. Once they heard it start to drain, she took a few minutes to get dressed before coming out with a proud smile. 

" Good job sweetie. " Pepper praised her for her efforts. 

" Thank you mommy. " 

" Who do you want to read to you? " Wanda asked, think it would be Peter or Rhodey. 

" Can you and Peter do it? " She asked nicely. 

" Of course Morgan, I think that's a good idea. Wouldn't want to hear Peter try to talk in a girl voice either. " Wanda joked, making Morgan smile. 

" I'll have you know that my princess voice is award worthy. " He told her. 

" Well come on, we better get reading before you put her to sleep before it even started. " She said and climbed onto the right side; waiting for Morgan and Peter to get on the bed as well. Morgan laid in the middle as Peter took the other side. 

" What do you want to read Mo? " 

" Can we read Walter the Baker? " 

" Sure thing Morgan. " Wanda said as she picked out the book using her magic and held it in front of them. They began to read the book, doing all the voices and sound effects that they knew she loved. All too soon the story ended leaving Morgan tired and ready for bed, but before they said their goodbyes Morgan wanted to say something. 

" Peter, can I tell you something? " She asked nervously and Peter was able to pick up on it immediately, and wanting to comfort her. 

" Of course Mo, you can tell me anything. " 

" Promise? " 

" Mo, what's wrong? " 

" Promise? " She asked again, with a sniffle. Making the others worry. 

" Morgan I promise. Just tell me what's wrong. " 

" I. I really like learning with you and I really like to bake. " She said. 

" Okay, go on. " 

" I just don't like to learn about science. " She said, her hands twisting together. 

" Mo. " 

" I'm sorry, I really tried to like it but I couldn't and now you'll hate me. " 

" Mo no I could never hate you. Why didn't you tell me sooner? " He asked as gently as he could. 

" I thought you would at least wait until my birthday was over to not like me anymore. " It broke all their hearts to hear her say that. 

" Morgan, I need you to look at me. " He said and waited until she did, " I would never hate you. I need you to understand that. " 

" But I don't like science. " 

" That is perfectly fine, I don't hate you because of that. " 

" Really? " 

" Really really. Mo I love you so much, there isn't anything you could do that could make me hate you. It's okay to not like something that I do, it's more than okay. It's natural Mo, and if you want to spend more time baking then that's something we can definitely do. " 

" What if I grow up and be a baker? Like Walter? " A few tears slid down her cheeks. 

" If you grow up and be a baker like Walter then that's more than fine. I don't care what you want to be when you grow up, I want you to be happy with what you do. It doesn't matter if that's a baker or if you want to be in the circus. I'll support you no matter what. " He said wiping away her tears. 

" We all do sweetie, no matter what Mommy and Petey and Rhodey will love you. " 

" That's right buttercup, no matter what. " He said as he rubbed her leg, trying to comfort her from the foot of the bed. 

" What about Wanda? " She said and looked to her, as did everyone else. She cleared her throat before speaking. 

" Morgan I have lived with people constantly telling me who I am and what I'm like without even meeting me. If you want to prove who you are, then you do that but don't prove them in a way that doesn't make you happy or something that you don't stand by. Prove who you are by doing what you want to do, if you want to be a baker then bake things. Prove you're a baker by baking things. Just do what makes you happy. " 

" Thank you. " She sniffled again, no longer crying as Peter wiped the tears with a nearby tissue. " I love you. " She said to everyone. 

" We love you Mo. " Peter said and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. " Get some rest, it's been a long day. " He said as he pulled the blankets up to her. 

" Goodnight sweetie. Happy birthday. " Pepper said and kissed her head, before turning on the night light and heading towards the door. 

" Goodnight buttercup, happy birthday. " Rhodey followed with before standing near Pepper. 

" Goodnight Morgan, and happy birthday. " She said and hugged her before leaving to stand next to the others. 

" Goodnight Mo, I love you so much. I'm so proud that you told me that even if it was hard. " 

" I love you too. "

" Yeah, how much? " 

" I love you 3000. " Pepper shed a happy tear along with Rhodey. 

" Happy birthday Mo. " He pressed a kiss to her forehead and got up and walked to the door. 

" We love you sweetie. " 

" I love you too mommy. " 

" Good night. "

" Mommy you have to say goodnight to Shadow. " Pepper smiled before looking to the bookcase where the cat still sat perched on top of.

" Goodnight Shadow. " Pepper said before turning off the light and leaving the door cracked. The four of them walked out towards the private living room. They just sat in silence for a few minutes before talking. 

" I think we all did good, I think it was a great birthday for her. " Pepper said. 

" One down one to go. " Rhodey said, looking at Peter as he avoided the stares. 

" A little ahead for Wanda's but never can plan too much. " He said and before anyone had the chance he stood and started walking towards the elevators. " I'm beat, been a long day. Heading to bed, Wanda I'll meet you in bed. Night Pepper and Rhodey great being here today. " And with that the elevator closed and descended. 

Rhodey looked to Wanda, but she beat him to it. " I don't know, I asked him earlier and he shrugged it off and anytime someone mentions it he just acts it's nothing. " 

" Well maybe we can find out tomorrow? Isn't he supposed to being having a sit down with everyone? " 

" Yeah, maybe after we can talk to May or something. " Wanda offered, " But to be honest I am tired as well so I'm going to go join Peter. It was great being her today. " She said and took the same path to the elevator. 

" Wanda wait. " Rhodey called after her, she turned around and faced him. 

" What? " 

" Did you ever talk to Peter about the life? Cause I feel like with the summer ending, it has to happen soon. " 

" I will. Just need to find the right moment. " She said before walking back towards the elevator and riding it down to their floor. She walked to their bedroom and opened the door to see Peter already in bed, she sighed sadly before quickly going through her routine and getting into bed with him. When she did he immediately clung to her for comfort, she wrapped her arms around him trying to console him. 

" It's okay honey bunny, today was a great day. Let's just focus on that, okay? Just think about how happy Morgan was today after everything. " She whispered as he nodded into her shoulder. It was obvious something was seriously bothering him but she just wanted to hold him and try to take any pain away. They held each other until the moon had grown so big and bright it was the night sun, hanging heavy above them, weighing them down. They began to fall asleep with each other in their arms, holding tight. 

That night no nightmares surfaced, nor doubt; only the love they held for one another as they held each other. 


	2. Peter's Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Peter's turn for a birthday party, but will he be willing to have one? Or will he focus on Stark Industries and miss his 18th?

Several days had moved on before Peter gathered everyone he needed to, which included all the adults that lived there. As well as Ned, MJ and Rhodey while he was still there. They all met in a conference room, each sitting in their own seat looking serious. Seeing as where they were they needed to be. 

" Hey so uh yeah thanks for coming and everything. " Peter started with, " I uh well the reason you all are here is because I'm going to make a decision that affects everyone here and I wanted you to hear it directly from me. I thought that would be the best way to do this sort of thing. " 

" Well thank you for being direct Peter. " Laura said. 

" Yeah well uh so the thing is that I'm going to talk about my plans for the next few months. Uh when King T'Challa came over I talked with him and Pepper about out reach centers and what not but Pepper told me that I have the chance to become CEO when I turn 18. " Even though everyone knew where this was going, they let him talk. 

" So the plan is for me to test out early and become the CEO. Pepper still owns the company and everything but with this she can take a lot more time off. " 

" Why? " May asked. 

" Why what? " 

" Why become the CEO? Why now? Why not say when you're out of college? " 

" Well that's at least another four years, and to be honest the main reason to do this is so Pepper can be a mom without worrying about the company so much. In four years Mo will be 13 and Pepper would've missed so much in her life. Besides it's not like I really need college anyhow, with everything Pep and Mr.Stark already taught me I'll be fine. If not I still have Pep and all of you guys to help me in some way. " 

" I know that, we all know that we'll help you but what about long term? " 

" This is only temporary, until someone better comes along and can do the job better than me. " He said and looked to MJ, as she nodded back to him. 

" So if it's temporary then why even do it in the first place? Why risk not going to college at all? Ever since you were little you always talked about going to MIT, what about that? " May said. 

" Because Pepper can't do it alone, and I can help her. This is the best thing for everyone. Mo gets to spend more time with her mom and I get a prospering career. Why would I go to college just to earn a career that I have already earned now? " 

" I think what she means kid, is that college is an experience that a lot of people don't want to miss out on. We just want to know why you want to miss out on one of the best times of your life. " Sam said. 

" High school was supposed to be an amazing time for me, everyone insisted that it was going to be great and one of the best times in my life but I hated everyone bit of it. The classes were too easy and yet I was stressed about grades all the time, nearly everyone disliked me for some reason even way before the whole homecoming thing. " 

" Well if you were stressed about grades, what makes you think you can handle the stress of a multi-billion dollar industry? " Natasha questioned. 

" Well I'll have all of your help, a team effort. " 

" Well isn't there another way to help her? Like an assistant or something? " Bucky suggested, " Why do you have to take on CEO? "

" Because even with me working like that it won't let her spend time with Mo. Like I said this is the best option. Pep gets to be a full time mom, Morgan gets a full time parent. I spend less time out on the streets as Spider-Man which means I get hurt less,which means everyone isn't worried about me as much. I take on a good career and I help people in need. Everyone wins. " 

" Peter, why do you have to be so good all the time? You're giving up your dream to do good. " May said with a tear in her eye. 

" May it's the right thing to do, and I need to do it. Even if that means giving up on a dream. That doesn't mean it'll be the end of dreaming, just I'll get news ones and I'll want to see those come true. " He held a sincere smile with it. 

" Well is this being put to a vote? Or did you just want us all to come here and listen to your reasons before you did it? " MJ spoke for the first time. 

" Well ideally you guys would agree but if someone doesn't, can we try to talk it out first? Cause to be honest I wasn't really going to call a vote for this. " 

" As much as I don't like this, I think Peter is right. " Pepper said, " As much as I hate putting this weight on him, I don't think I can do it anymore. Every since Tony has left, it's been on a constant decline and I need help. Peter is currently the most qualified to help me, and this is the best way for him to help me. I will admit that they're are a lot of benefits to this but the few set backs are big and need to be taken into consideration. " 

" I think he knows that, Mrs.Stark. I mean no offence but like he wouldn't do something this big or serious without thinking about almost everything. " Ned said in his defense. 

" I don't take offense to that Ned, and please I thought we were past the Mrs.Stark. Call me Pepper deer. " Ned beamed at her before trying to become serious again and get back on the topic at hand. 

" Well that settles it then I guess. " Rhodey said, " If Pep says it's good then we know it's good. Besides, he made good points and I can't help but agree with all of this. " Looking to the others to continue it. 

" I guess if the kid wants to wear a 3 piece suit all day, it beats the red and blue two piece. " Sam smirked, as Bucky nodded his head. 

" I can't help but think that with this new position that you'll do great things and help a lot of people. " Laura said kindly, with Natasha agreeing with her. 

" This is only temporary. " MJ said before standing up and walking away towards the door. 

" Dude this is really awesome but uh she's kinda my ride and...... " He motioned to which Peter nodded his head at. 

" We can talk later. " He waved his hands, shoeing him away. 

" Yeah well sorry about this but her parents are here for the week and they're being really uncool about everything right now. " 

" Well we'll talk later. " Peter said again and watched as Ned and MJ left the room, before turning to everyone else. " So I think we're good right? Like was that a good way to hold a meeting? I tried to answer everyone's questions and everything but still tried to you know lead it and not be lead. " 

" Yes honey, you did good on leading the meeting. " Pepper told him. 

" Honey bunny why don't you go work on the SUV we we're talking about? I think you earned some lab time. " Wanda was hoping that would get her some time to finally talk to May about everything. 

" Really? You're okay with me working? " 

" Only for a little bit, I'll be there in a bit to make sure you're eating. " She said and knew that it worked as soon as he practically ran out of the conference room. She waited several moments before talking. 

" FRI is Peter in the lab? " 

" Correct, Peter has just entered the lab and has begun working on project ' new whip ' . " Wanda shakes her head fondly at the name he chose for it. 

" Reason why we had to wait until he was working? " Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. 

" Yeah he can hear us if he wasn't, at least this way he's focused on something. " 

" Several floors away? " Which made her simply nod before continuing to talk, this time directed towards May. 

" So his birthday? " Making May sigh. 

" It's a sensitive subject with him, but you can't really blame him. Every since he was 14 he's had awful birthdays and I guess he just doesn't want to make a big deal out of it anymore. " 

" What do you mean? " 

" Well when he was 14 he lost his uncle, at 15 he thought Tony wanted nothing to do with him, at 16 we were separated, he was dusted at 17. Every time promises were made that the next one would be better, that it would get better. " 

" So he doesn't want to do anything so that way it is better? That nothing is better than something bad is going to happen? " 

May nodded her head, " He believes in the Parker Luck, that something will go bad and it will somehow be his fault. " 

" So how do we do this? How do we make him realize that that's not true? " Laura asked voice laced with concern, as if it was her own child they were talking about. 

" We don't, ever since he was a child he's had bad luck and it's been in his head that he's at fault. We're not going to be able to make him realize that's not true within the three days that's left until his birthday. " 

" How do we make him happy? " Wanda asked. 

" Have a um a low-key? Is that what he says? " She asked, looking to someone when Wanda nodded her head, " Okay, have a low-key birthday. Nothing big or fancy, just act as everything is a coincidence, that nothing was done specifically for him. " 

" That's odd, what exactly does that entail? " 

" That means someone saying they want something that he would want to do. Like saying they want his birthday breakfast so that way it's not made specifically for him and that someone else actually wants it, making it not special to him. It's weird and a little odd but it's a way to get him to actually enjoy his birthday without thinking something will go wrong because it feels like a normal day. " 

" So what all does that mean? What food does he eat for his birthday? " Laura asked, " Can we make some without making it seem suspicious. "

" Well he likes birthday Cinnamon rolls for breakfast, really anything for lunch but Delmar's is ideal. He likes Shrimp Pad Thai for dinner from the one place we used to go to, and Vanilla ice cream cake for desert, but having it with rainbow frosting. " 

" Okay all that seems doable. " Rhodey said, " I mean the only thing to worry about is finding a Vanilla ice cream cake but it is New York. Can't be too hard. " 

" It's really easy actually, it's exactly like a chocolate one but in the vanilla one the chocolate is white so it stays in color. You can find one with the other ice cream cakes. " She told them. 

" Well alright it seems we have a plan so let's make it happen. " Pepper dismissed with a wave of her hand to the door, as everyone stood except May and Wanda. The two got up once everyone had left and took seats next to each other. 

" So you want to plan this out? " May said with a knowing smile, which Wanda returned.

" Yeah, but first I just wanted to say thank you so so much for allowing to be apart of his life like this. I can't tell you how much he makes me happy. " 

" Well it's a good thing I can see just how much he does. So on to the planning, do you have any ideas? " 

" Uh well kinda but.... " 

" Okay, this can be a lot so let's take it one step at a time. Do you have a location? " 

" Uh yeah actually. When we went to Thailand there was this temple, they called it the temple of love and it was so beautiful. That was the place that we had told each other we love each other for the first time. " 

" I think that's wonderful, and truly special. Do you know when? " 

" No. " 

" That's okay, what about how you're going to do it? " 

" Well I thought that I would get down on one knee and say would you do me the honor of making me the happiest woman ever? " She laughed. 

" Well since you don't know when, it's okay. You have more time to plan all of this out and decide on what you want. " She said and leaned forward for a hug. 

" Thank you May. " 

" Your welcome Wanda. " She hushed as she rubbed her back, they sat there for a few moments. " If there is anything you need help with let me know. " 

" I will but right now I need to go plan out Peter's present without him knowing about it and it not really being a present. " She said and walked out of the room, May trailing behind her as Wanda left to go to their private floor. She went to their bedroom before looking around for inspiration when she saw all the Star Wars items that he still had on display. With the recent store adventure it got her thinking of a Star Wars themed present. 

She thought to herself it had been a while since they had been intimate, at least it seemed like a while. It was a few days before Morgan's that they had done the Student/Teacher role-play, Wanda had smiled at the recent memory. She thought about how maybe they could do another role-play for his birthday, something new they haven't done before. She sat down on the bed and thought to herself for a while before calling out to FRIDAY. 

" Is Peter still working? " 

" Correct. " 

" Alright, how long had he been working? " 

" He has been working for nearly 2 hours now. Would you like me to contact him for you? " 

" No that's okay FRI, thank you though. " 

" No problem. " She said leaving Wanda to think again, she sighed and laid back on the bed before looking over and saw a figurine lying on his dresser. She smiled before hopping up and going grabbing her laptop from the night stand, bringing up something. 

She had brought on a nearby website for a comic book store, viewing their inventory before finding exactly what she wanted and purchasing it immediately for pick up. She walked down to the lab to check in on Peter, finding him deep in reprogramming and designing the new car for them. It looked good, sleek and futuristic but not very comfortable. 

" Hey it's looking good. " Wanda said, making Peter turn to her with a slight frown. 

" I mean yeah but like it doesn't like look like all high end you know? Like I want it to look nice and be comfortable but it isn't, for some reason I have a problem with that, like making it luxury and everything. " 

" Well you can always ask for help, I'm sure you can find someone to help you out with that. If not right now, then eventually. I mean it doesn't have to be finished anytime soon, we still have the other car to do whatever it is we need to do. Speaking of, I'm going to go use it; I have to go pick something up and I'll be back. You can keep working if you want but when I get back you're going to take a break for lunch. " 

" Okay, is there anyway I get to work on it after lunch? " He asked hopefully. 

" We'll see, it all depends on if you behave or not. " She said with a smile, before leaning in for a hug and a quick kiss goodbye. 

" Love you. " 

" I love you too honey bunny, I'll be back soon. What do you want for lunch? " 

" Uh whatever you want is fine. " 

" Well how about we make some fruit salads and maybe some sandwiches? " 

" Yeah that sounds nice. " 

" Okay well then I'm off, be safe and have fun. I'll be back in about an hour or so. " She stepped away and waved back at him, before walking out of the lab and into the elevator and riding it down to the garage. She had quickly drove off, wanting to get there and back as fast as possible. While still maintaining the speed limit she had reached her destination in a relatively short amount of time. It was the comic book store that she saw online, and it looked exactly like the pictures she saw on the website. She got out of the car and walked in, hearing the little bell ding drawing the attention of the person behind the counter. 

" How may I help you today? " 

" I had ordered off your website about an hour ago and said it was available for store pick up. " 

" Are you Wanda? " 

" That's me. " 

" Alright, well before I give you that item I need you to tell me the purchase code. Just to make 100% sure it is in fact you. " 

" Yeah no problem, it is 110672. " She said remembering it pretty easily. 

" Alright, thank you for that. I have it right here, now when you put this on be careful. The material is okay for casual use but when you start to do a lot while wearing it, it could rip or some things could come loose. " The person advised. 

" Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. " She said as the person handed her the bad. 

" Have a wonderful day. " 

" You too. " Wanda waved goodbye before leaving the store and putting the bag into the car and driving back home. When she had parked the car in the garage, she had went to their floor first to put away the costume before heading down to the lab to collect peter as she was sure he was still there working hard on the car. 

Surely enough he was still there, working away. Wanda smiled at him before approaching, somehow surprising him when she touched him. She saw how he jumped a bit before turning to smile at her, once he recognized who she was. 

" Hey. " He nervously said. 

" Hey yourself there, I thought people couldn't sneak up on you like that. " 

" I mean only if they plan to hurt me or something, doesn't really go off unless it's some kind of danger. " 

" Is there a range to it, or is it only things like watch out your going to get stabbed? " 

" Uh once it warned me about something I was going to step in and then yeah like the max is like watch out guy with a gun behind you. " He shrugged it off as if it was something not impressive. 

" Well with that bit of information it is break time, so save or whatever you need to do to stop and come eat lunch with me. " She said directing him out as FRIDAY took care of everything for them, having the elevator brought to their floor to make lunch.

They talked about whatever came to mind, but Wanda didn't talk about what was on her mind and that was his birthday. She thought to herself on how they were going to make it good without it being too much. She thought about it the rest of the day, as well as every other day before the day of his birthday. 

She had woken up before him, trying to reach over to the nightstand to grab her phone but he wouldn't let her. His arms would tighten around her and pull her back in, all while still asleep. She sighed while thinking to herself, trying to somehow know if breakfast was almost done or if it still had a while. She looked all over the room to try and see what time it was, when she decided to just ask FRIDAY. 

" FRI what time is it? " She whispered out, hoping to keep him asleep. 

" It is currently 9:43 AM. " FRIDAY returned in an equally quiet voice. 

" Is breakfast almost ready? " 

" Breakfast has 45 minutes to go. " It was then that Wanda felt him start to move and wake up, so she began to lightly place kisses to his face. Eventually feeling him smile under her. 

" Morning honey bunny. " 

" Morning Wanda, how did you sleep? " 

" I slept good, but do you know one thing that could make this morning great? " 

" What? " 

" It's pretty simple, see I was thinking to myself the other day; on my way out that I thought that we haven't done anything in days. " 

" What do you mean? " 

" I mean... " She grasped him through the sheets, " We haven't done anything in days. That's too long baby. " She moved closer and started to kiss his neck, working her way down to his shoulder. 

" Wanda. " 

" Peter. " 

" We, you don't have to. " He said making her look up to him, locking eyes. 

" I want to. I'll be quick, just a little taste. " She told him before leaning further down until she had to pull back the covers to expose more of his body. She continued to work her way down him until she was level with his waist. Peter knew what she was going to do, and hoped for it but felt slightly selfish. 

" Wanda you don't...... " He gets cut off by Wanda taking him smoothing into her mouth. Peter moans out as she slides him into further into her mouth and starts to touch her throat. She pulls off to spit on his tip and watch it travels down to the base, just to lick it up and suck him again. She hollows her cheeks and makes him feel everything and she pulls off with a pop.

" Wanda. " He moans out. She responds with going back down and going further than before, she has done this twice before with him and she's almost at the base. She feels him hot and heavy against her tongue, she forces her tongue out of her mouth to have extra room and pushes him a little farther into her throat. She hardly gags and has to pull slightly back but not completely off. When she is ready she tries to go for it again. Her tongue sticking to the underside of his shaft, licking along the vein. Her cheeks are bulged and her mouth having a lot of spit coming and helping her slide down as she forces herself down more, she reaches the base.

" Wanda. " Peter moans louder as her tongue continues to work but now licking and cupping his balls.

" Peter. " She tries to hum in return, sending vibrations from her throat to connect to the tip and travel all the way to the base and even his balls as she has yet to stop licking. She stays there for a few moments before hollowing her cheeks again and slowly pulling off of him and sensual and lewd manner. She comes off again with a pop like before but more wet with saliva. She looked him in the eye and takes on of his hands and sets it on her head, as he takes her hair into his hand and keeping it out of her face. Without breaking eye contact, she goes back down but only half way and begins to bob her head up and down with tight cheeks and her tongue that has somehow wrapped half way around him and working in the same motion and rhythm as the rest of her mouth. She uses one of her hands to stroke the other half of his length and the other hand to cup and massage his balls. 

" Wanda. " He chokes out as he gets closer. She doesn't stop though as she keeps bobbing, stroking, cupping. She goes back down all the way and deep throats him once more before returning to the bobbing and the extreme sucking.

" Wanda. " He moans as he's really close, she can tell by the way some of his muscles are beginning to tense. She extends eye contact as she slides him slowly all the way to the base, this time smoothly. She blinks away the tears but doesn't look away, She can't. Peter can't look away either, the intense eye lock as the look of awe and utter pleasure schools any other features. She felt him tense around his stomach when she was about half way and she can see his veins pop as he strains himself not to cum in her mouth. Wanda wants nothing more than for Peter to cum, for him to start the day off right. She hums to kick up the pleasure to the unbearable amount.

" Wanda! " He shouts and she quickly pulls off of him and wraps both hands around him twisting and jerking him over her face while her tongue laid on the cusp of his head, feeling him shoot all over her. Covering her cheeks, nose, lips as a lot of it goes into her mouth and she can finally taste him unlike before. He keeps unloading and unloading that her mouth is getting full and it's almost like she wearing a face mask with how much he's cumming over her. He eventually stops and he has yet to take his eyes off of her. Her face is almost completely covered, only save for her eyes as she had them closed but now she's got them wide open and looking directly into his. Even a bit of it got into her hair, as well as a bit on his hand as he held it in place for her. 

She smiles before swallowing all that was in her mouth with several gulps, before taking her hands and wiping the cum off her face and sucking on her fingers like it was covered in liquid gold. Moaning at the taste of him as he watched unable to do anything else. He throbbed at the sight, sending a few more drops down his shaft. 

She got every drop of him off of her face and licked it off of her fingers before leaning back down and licking up the few drops that ran down his shaft, making him keen and moan out. Before she pulled off and licked her lips fully. 

" So yummy. " She said, leaning up and giving him a full kiss on the lips, as he laid there still stunned by what she just did. " Thank you honey bunny. " She said once she pulled away. 

" Uh-huh. " 

" You taste so good. Great way to start the day. " She said and got up, " Come on we need to go shower. " She said and walked towards the bathroom, looking back to him still lying on the bed. 

" Honey bunny? " 

" Uh just give me a minute, I'll uh join you in a minute. " She smiled at what she did. 

" Alright, see you in a minute. " She walked to the bathroom started the shower, making sure to be extra clean with her hair, doing multiple washes before focusing on the rest of her body. She wasn't all the dirty, except for the hair which she has already taken care of. So the shower was over pretty quickly before she stepped out and dried off in the bathroom before walking back into the bedroom to still see Peter lying there. 

" Honey bunny, you have to get into the shower. " 

" I just uh need a minute. " 

" It's been ten. " She laughed, " Tell you what, I'm going to go snag us some breakfast from the common floor. Whatever it is that they made, and I'll bring it back up here but before you can eat you have to get into the shower. " 

" Okay. " 

" Alright, I'll be back in a minute so get up and get into the shower. " She said and didn't move until he did, even if he was a bit shaky and weak in the knees he made it to the bathroom to get into the shower. That's when Wanda left, once she heard the shower running she went to the elevator and got down to the common floor to see everyone there. They were surprised it was only her but made no complaints about it. 

" Where's Peter? " Morgan asked. 

" He's relaxing upstairs, I promised him I'd bring whatever you guys made up to him for breakfast. " 

" Why can't he come down? " 

" He's exhausted, I really wore him out this morning. " Wanda smirked behind the meaning, as well as Sam and Bucky raising their eyebrows in shock. Almost to the point of them disappearing into their hairline. 

" What did you guys do to get him tired? I thought he can do something for a super long time. " 

" We had a tickle fight, and you're right he can last super long but my tickle skills are too good. " 

" You won?! How? " 

" Like I said, my tickle skills are too good. " 

" Do you think we could team up on him? " She whispered like it was a secret and no one could know. Wanda made a big show of looking around before nodding her head at Morgan, who smiled all the while. 

" The breakfast is on the stove, just tell him Morgan wanted them this morning. " Pepper called out to Wanda, she nodded back and picked up two full trays of cinnamon rolls and used her powers to levitate them to the elevator as she stepped in. She waved goodbye to everyone before the doors closed before ascending up to their private floor once again. She sat them in their kitchen before making her way to their room, expecting Peter to be getting dressed after his shower. However when she got to the door, the shower was still running, so she stepped inside to see Peter standing under the spray un-moving. She reached in and turned the water off, making him react to her presence as he looked over. 

" Oh hey. " 

" Hey yourself, I know I wanted you to get into the shower but I didn't think you'd stay in this long. " She laughed in a fake manner, hoping this would help him to stop thinking so much in that moment. 

" My bad. " 

" It's fine, it's just I brought breakfast and I'm hungry and I know you are so let's go eat together. They made cinnamon rolls for us, apparently Morgan really wanted some. " 

" Okay. " 

" Okay, so come on. " She said as she offered her hand and waited for Peter to make a move. Eventually he did take her hand and accept the help out of the shower, she wraps a towel around his waist and takes his hand again leading them to the bedroom. She goes to his dresser and pulls out clothes for him while he stands there, she turns around with clothes in her hands to see him staring blankly at her. She sets the clothes down before taking his hand, watching for his reaction. It's delayed and uncoordinated but she has ways to help him out, ideas on how to get him back into the present. 

" Let's get you dressed, then we can go eat breakfast and maybe watch something. I was thinking we could finish catching up with some of the movies. Have any idea what you want to watch? " 

" Not really. " He whispered. 

" What was that one documentary you said that was actually pretty funny? " 

" The round planet on Netflix. " 

" Let's watch that one then, I'll go grab breakfast you start it up alright. " She left to grab the trays and came back to it already started and Peter sitting waiting for her on the couch. She sat down the trays in front of them on the coffee table making him look down before looking up at her. 

" Why did you grab those? " 

" It's what everyone was having on the common floor, Morgan found out from May and pretty much demanded it as nicely as she could. Do you not want them? " 

" No, that's okay. Thanks. " 

" No problem honey bunny. " She said before playing the documentary, listening to the commentator makes funny remarks as well as informative ones. Before long it was lunch time and Peter was acting like himself again. 

" What do you want for lunch? " Wanda asked once they had ended an episode, as the time was nearing noon. 

" I don't really care, I mean I'm open to pretty much anything. " It was at that time that the elevator dinged open and in walked May carrying a couple of bags in her hands. 

" Hey kiddos, what are you watchin'? " 

" Just this documentary that he's been trying to get me to watch. " 

" Oh the round earth one? " 

" Round Planet, May. We've seen it before. " He chuckles. 

" Well I thought that we could have lunch, just the three of us. " She said raising the bag in the air and shaking it. 

" May did you really drive all the way to get us lunch? " 

" Of course not, I just had one of the you-ber driver people pick it up for me. " 

" Uber May, not you-ber. " 

" Right, well are you going to scoot your tush over so I can sit down or am I going to go find another place to eat this sandwich all by myself. " 

" Well I mean it just seems that you went out of your way for me, I mean you paid extra just so we could have some sandwiches, when we could make some here. " 

" Key word in that was we, you're not the only one who enjoys Delmar's. I remember even before you were born going there and getting this sandwich. " 

" Really? I never knew it was opened that long. " Wanda said. 

" Oh yeah, I remember going to there when I was his age. At the time it was owned by his father and he worked there after school to help out. " 

" Wow. " 

" Yep that store has been opened for generations and it will stay open for even more. It was closed temporarily during the depression, back when it was owned by Delmar's grandfather. " 

" I didn't know that. " Peter admitted. 

" Yep, his grandfather was an immigrant from Europe. He's even named after him, it's all a lovely story. When his daughter grows up she'll run the business too, if not he'll find someone he trusts to make sure it stays. " 

" Wow. " 

" Yeah it's all impressive, their whole family is. Facing struggle and somehow overcoming it all. I can understand it. " Wanda said, knowing what it was like when she was first introduced into the new country. 

" Yeah do you want to know what's even more impressive? Neither one of you have moved to make some room. " She laughed, " So I think I'll just take these sandwiches elsewhere. " 

" Don't be silly May, come sit with us. " Wanda said as she scooted over and pulled Peter over next to her, making space for May to sit down. May unbagged all the sandwiches before passing them out to Peter and Wanda. 

" So what episode are we going to watch. " 

" The one about jelly fish. " 

" Well then start it back up. " She told them, FRIDAY taking the liberty to do it for them. Leading them to eat in relative peace as they watched on, learning about jelly fish. 

Time had passed before they even realized it, one moment it was almost 1pm and the next it was nearing 7. They all stood to stretch. 

" So what do you guys....... " Peter started but was cut off by his stomach growling loudly. 

" Well dinner should be here soon, Pepper talked about getting Thai tonight. I don't even remember the last time we had some. " 

" I guess it has been a while, I mean we had some in Thailand but I mean I get what you're saying. " He shrugged. 

" Well let's go see if it's here yet. " May said and walked to the elevator, expecting them to follow her and of course then did. All three of them loaded into it descending to the common floor. They were welcomed by everyone there, before Pepper spoke up. 

" Food's in the kitchen if you want to grab some and come sit with us. " 

" Uh yeah that sounds nice. " He said as they walked to the kitchen to see containers laid out for them, when Peter went to pick it up Wanda stopped him and before he could say anything she was using her abilities to make them float. After they all got their food, Wanda floated it over to the living room setting it down in their usual spots before actually sitting with them. 

" So what have you done today Peter? " Laura asked. 

" Not much just watched some documentaries with Wanda, then with Wanda and May. Had some Delmar's for lunch. " 

" Sounds nice. " 

" Yeah, it was. " 

" So what do you guys want to watch? " 

" Can we watch please Sponge-bob? " Morgan asks nicely, " We didn't get to finish. " 

" I guess that's fair, FRI can you please resume where ever they left off at. " 

" Certainly. " She said before going to the last episode they were on and finishing it before moving on to the next in the playlist that FRIDAY had made for them. It was after episode number three that they took a break. 

" Not going to lie, the music in that one was actually really good. " Sam said. 

" Surprising. " Bucky agreed. 

" That's cause it's made from a famous musician. " Peter informed them but they were hesitant to believe him. Especially the way he was making it out to be. 

" Really? " Pepper asked. 

" Yeah Kelpy G is a parody of the famous Jazz musician Kenny G. It's rumored that he even went and did those samples for the show as an act to spread music around to try and influence kids to be into the arts. " 

" Is there any proof of that? " 

" No that's what makes it a rumor. Either way it's pretty good and catchy. " He shrugged off. 

" Mommy can we have dessert? " 

" Not yet, in a little bit. " 

" What did you guys make? " Peter asks. 

" Mommy said that if I was good all day then we would get ice cream cake! I've never had one before and May talked about earlier and so Mommy said we could have some tonight! " 

" Well I think you'll like it Mo. " He smiled at her enough to match her enthusiasm, " But seeing as how we still have time how about we watch a couple more episodes? " 

" Yeah! " 

" Alright well give me a second I have to go use the bathroom. " He said and untangled himself from Wanda and stood up stretching before he walked to the hallway. He walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror looking at himself smiling, and genuinely feeling happy. 

" FRI? " 

" Yes Peter? " 

" Can you tell me when it's midnight? " 

" Of course, is there anything else? "

" No, no that's all. Thanks. "

" Your welcome. " He took a deep breath before fake flushing and actually washing his hands despite not actually using the bathroom. He walked back to the living room before retaking his cuddle position next to Wanda, who gladly accepted him back. The resume the same position of semi spoon, with Peter lying behind her back but his head propped on her shoulder. 

" You two comfortable? " Natasha asks with a pointed smirk drawn across her face. 

" Just peachy, go ahead and play it FRI. " Wanda responded without missing a beat, playing the next episode on the custom playlist. 

" Wait real fast, what is this going off of? Cause I swear we aren't going in order. " Sam said. 

" You're right, this isn't the order of the season or even seasons. I just asked FRIDAY to make a playlist of the best episodes and ta-da. " 

" FRIDAY? How? " Bucky asked, prompting her to speak. 

" I have searched the internet for generalized opinion and have found quote ' The List of Best Sponge-Bob Episodes ' on the website ranker. I have randomized the episodes appearance in efforts to make sure that the episodes quality does not decline over time but remain a ' happy surprise ' as Peter might call it. " She chuckles. 

" Well thank you FRIDAY well put. " 

" Thank you Peter. " 

" No problem, do you mind starting the next one now? " 

" Surely. " 

Everyone was reemerged into the soft sounds and bright colors of the cartoon as it played out across the screen with bubbly personality along with melodic music. They had watched and enjoyed several more episodes, which had the kids and Peter laughing with it. As well as a few chuckles from everyone else, even gave a heavy sigh through his nose once. After a few more hours however, Morgan wanted dessert as well as a few others that weren't willing to admit it but was thankful that Morgan was brave enough to ask her mother. 

" Mommy can we have cake now? " 

" I think it's a good stopping point, and you've been behaving well today. " She said standing up, " Come on, come help mommy cut the cake. " She stuck out her hand for Morgan who shot up and attached to her. 

" Well I suppose I should go help. " Rhodey said, slowly getting up to his feet. 

" Woah there Rhodey, looks like someone's having a bit of trouble. " Peter joked. 

" Watch it there sport. " 

" Oh he even brought out the big guns, sport. Need to know the bingo times? " 

" Ha ha. " He sarcastically remarked. 

" It's okay uncle Rhodey you don't have to pretend you just want to be one of the first one's to get cake. " Peter pressed on. 

" Need some help Rhodey? " Sam asked, standing up as well. 

" Look mention any food and everyone gets up. " Natasha said. 

" Well we've been sitting here for a while Natasha. " Bucky said before walking away to the kitchen, with Sam and Rhodey behind. 

" I give it a minute before Sam gets kicked out of the kitchen. " Laura said and not even a few seconds later Sam came back before plopping down on the couch. 

" Awe did tweety not get any seed. " Natasha smirked and Sam raised his hand to undoubtedly give her the finger before he realized the kids were still there and let his hand fall back down. 

" Good choice. " She mocks before Bucky, Rhodey, Morgan and Pepper came back in carrying several cut up ice cream cakes. Bucky gave Sam a smug look as he held out a cake for them to share, while Morgan looked super excited as always. 

" Woah that's a lot of cake. " Peter said. 

" Well we have a lot of people. " Pepper said as she began to pass it out to everyone, Rhodey and Morgan helping as Bucky stared at Sam with a sarcastic smile. 

" Want some? " He tilted his head, Sam sighed and swallowed whatever pride his had within himself. 

" Bucky may I please have some cake? " He asked genuinely nice. 

" Of course, thanks for asking so nicely. " Bucky said before handing him a slice, and taking one himself before passing it on to the next person to take theirs. After several rotations of platters and everyone had a slice for themselves as well as a fork to eat with. 

" Cheers Wanda. " Peter said lifting his fork to Wanda. 

" Cheers honey bunny. " She said back before lifting her fork and clinking it together and taking their first bite together. Morgan watched what he did and repeated the action towards Pepper. 

" Cheers mommy. " 

" Cheers sweetie. " They clinked forks together before Morgan turned to Rhodey. 

" Cheers uncle rhodey. " 

" Cheers buttercup. " They clinked their forks before taking their first bite. 

" Pep this is really good, where did you get it? " May said as she began to eat. 

" Oh I got it from a pretty small bakery. It's ran by a woman named Susan. " 

" Wait Susan's Sweets? " Peter asked excitedly. 

" Yeah? " 

" I've always seen the place and I've had a few Churro's from there and I've seen the cakes but never had anytime to try them. " 

" Well I'm glad you can now honey. " 

" Thanks, it's really good. " 

" Glad to hear, want to continue watching? " 

" Sure, I mean if everyone else wants to then yeah. " Everyone seemed to agree on watching a few more before heading off to bed as it was nearing 11. After two more episodes and lots of shared laughs, they had decided to call it a night. Cleaning everything up before everyone had said their goodnights, given their hugs or in Peter's cause a big kiss on the cheek from his aunt. It had everyone laughing even Peter as he tried to wipe his cheek his wide smile betrayed him. Him and Wanda loaded up into the elevator after everyone had already left to their rooms. When they did ride up they stepped out into the living room to see the forgotten mess of breakfast and lunch sitting on the coffee table. 

" Why don't you head to bed, I'll clean this up real fast. " Peter offered. 

" You sure? " 

" Yeah I'll be real fast go ahead and start your night routine. " He waved his hand dismissing her to the bedroom as he cleaned up the few trays and gathering all the trash and tossing it away. It was easy work that he did in a few seconds and took it all to the trash in the kitchen before joining Wanda in the bedroom. 

He walked in to see her almost done with her routine. 

" Hey honey bunny took you long enough. " 

" I was only gone a few minutes. " 

" Well that's a few minutes too long. " She drawled out, she climbed onto the bed and scooted while standing on her knees to the edge before motioning to come here with her pointer finger. He slowly approached her, as he got close enough in range she reached out her arm and pulled him in quicker by his collar. 

" Hey. " He said with a chuckle. 

" Hey. " 

" So how was your day? " 

" It was good, started off the morning in the best way possible. " 

" A good shower will do wonders. " 

" That's not what I'm talking about and you know it. " 

" What are you talking about then? " 

" I'm talking about when I we were laying in this very bed we were both naked. " 

" Yeah. " 

" Yeah we were and I started to kiss your neck and work my way down all the way until I pulled back the covers and started to do it, remember. " 

" Remind me. " He put his arms around her waist pulling her closer as she did the same to his neck, holding each other in a tight embrace. 

" I took you into my mouth and went all the way down until it touched my throat and pulled all the way back up until just the tip was still in. " 

" Yeah. " 

" Mmm-huh. Then I did the thing you really love, I spit on your tip and watch it go down just to lick it all the way back up. " 

" I do like it when you do that. " His head collapsed on her shoulder, leading her to press her lips right against his ear and breath the next words directly. 

" I know you do. I push out my tongue so I have more room and I start to lick the underside of you, right along the vein that runs along your thick shaft. " 

She can't help but grind a little bit on him, feeling him throb in his pants makes it so much better for the both of them. 

" I'm sorry to interrupt but, Peter has asked me to notify him when it was midnight. It is now midnight. " FRIDAY informed. 

" Thanks FRI. " He looked up to the ceiling addressing her. 

" My pleasure. " 

He looked back down to Wanda, her eyes holding passion just as his. 

" Happy late birthday honey bunny. " 

" Thank you Wanda. " 

" Did you enjoy it? " 

" Yeah I really did. " 

" Well how about we end the night right. " 

" You know we don't have to, I'm perfectly happy just going to sleep. " 

" I know and that's part of the reason why I love you, but this isn't just for you. " 

" What do you mean? " 

" I love you, and I want you to love me. " 

" Wanda I do love you, with all of my heart. " 

" I want to make love to you. Will you make love to me? " 

" Yeah just uh give me a minute, this a pretty fast transition from you doing that this morning and talking about it to making love. " 

" Well I did that lovingly, I did it full of love. " 

" Yeah? " 

" Yeah. " He looked down to her lips before looking back up into her eyes before slowly leaning in, having her meet him half way. They languidly kissed as if they had all the time in the world, and in theory it sounded nice. To take things slow, enjoy the moment but they were both too hot at this point, even the slight contact made their skin burn as they were flush against one another. Wanda's talking set him on edge, as well as herself and they weren't patient enough to take their time and go slow. They wanted to do something, anything and do it now. 

Wanda pulled away first, " Peter make love to me now. " 

He nodded his head before carefully pushing her down onto the mattress. They started to undress each other, Peter going underneath her shirt to unhook her bra as she tried to unzip his pants. Their clothes were soon on the floor as they continued to get into position, which resulted in Peter sitting up as Wanda sat in his lap with her legs around his waist. 

" Please. " Peter pleaded as Wanda rubbed herself against him for friction. 

" I love you Peter. " 

" I love you too Wanda. " 

She slowly raised her hips and grasped him underneath her, lining him up with her quivering hole as she shakily lowered herself. Feeling him enter further and further inside of her. They both moaned out at the feeling and the familiarity of it, spending so much time like this it became second nature to them. Being this connected and in love with a strong passion for one another. 

" Wanda. " 

" Peter. " 

" I love you so much. " 

" I love you too. " She moaned back, her back arching as she moved at a slow pace. Every feeling more intense and in detail as they moved without hurry. 

" I never want to be without you. " His poured his feelings out. 

" I never want to leave you. I want to always be with you. " 

" Always and Forever. " He looked deeply into her eyes as she slowly rocked, they were getting close to the end and it didn't matter. Even if it was barely 10 minutes, their love was too intense to hold off any longer. Even if only a few words were passed between the hush moans and the breathy sighs as they clung to one another. 

" Peter. " 

" Wanda. " 

" I'm gonna. " 

" Me too. " 

" Do it with me, please. " She moaned looking him in the eyes to see all the love he has for her, open and on full display. He can only nod his head but refuses to break eye contact as he watches her peak and fall over the edge, utter pleasure washes over her features as he feels her tighten around him. Feeling her whole body tense as he holds her in his arms, feeling every muscle and every tiny detail makes him soar over with her. Letting go and with her and knowing that she's feeling everything he's given to her, feeling him release inside of her. Wanda basking in the feelings that's come up with him finishing inside. 

They both come down eventually, never letting go however. 

" I love you. " 

" I love you too honey bunny. " They smile at the pet name, without trading any words he leans back as she moves her legs to run alongside his. He reaches down to pull out of her when she grabs his hand preventing him. He looks up to her again, 

" Please don't leave me. " 

" I won't. " He returns his hands to her sides as she uses her magic to gather up the blanket around them and cover them up. Easing them into a deep sleep as they listen to each other breaths acting as a soothing rumble with their closeness.

Wanda dreamed of the wedding, standing next to Peter at the altar. Hands linked as they couldn't help it, his blinding smile as they both had tears in their eyes. She saw him in his black suit looking stunning, but when she looked into his eyes it was miles away lost in her own. They weren't even paying attention to what the man was saying but simply said I do to each other and met in the middle for a full kiss and the sound of glass smashing woke her up. 

She looked around the room to see if anything broke but found nothing, she looked down to see Peter looking at her worriedly. 

" It everything okay? " 

" Everything is perfect. " She said and still felt him inside of her, " It can be even better, make love to me again. " 

He raised his hand to her cheek gently taking it into his palm. 

" Wait. " She said before shifting her gaze to the ceiling, " FRI play show me love. " FRIDAY wordlessly carried out the request and set the song to play, setting it on soothing volume. Peter made no remark but turned them over as the beginning played in their ears, listening to it as they started. 

_Show me love_

_Treat it like we freakin' on the weekend, show me love_

_I eat up the seconds, times, and reasons for your love_

_This is not the season for nobody else but us_

_I always get wrapped up in you baby, I'm in love_

_We gon' get this lovin', like we never done it, baby, I'm in love_

_Go ahead, show me love like we never done it_

_Oh, I got you running every time I give you some_

_Show me love, love_

_Show me love, love_

He backed his hips away and lined himself to her and slowly pressing into her, feeling the sinking feeling of pleasure. 

_Show me love like you see red lights_

_And you've crashed in it like a deer inside a headlights_

She wraps her legs around him, bringing him in closer. 

_Yeah, I show you love like it was passionate_

_I just want to bask in it_

_Winning it like a championship_

She draws him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

_You gon' show me love like_

_Like you tried it and denied it_

_But you still let me apply it_

_Like I made you put your ties in_

_Show me love_

_Even when you don't got time to_

He buries his head into her neck, placing gentle kisses to match his hips. 

_I'll be there to find ya, I'll remind ya_

He places one of his hands on her thigh, running it along her leg and having a firm grip on her. 

_Show me love_

_Treat it like we freakin' on the weekend, show me love_

_I eat up the seconds, times, and reasons for your love_

_This is not the season for nobody else but us_

_I always get wrapped up in you baby, I'm in love_

_We gon' get this lovin', like we never done it, baby, I'm in love_

_Go ahead show me love like we never done it_

_Oh I got you running every time I give you some_

_Show me love, love_

_Show me love, love_

He snakes his other arm underneath her, wrapping around her back and holding on to her side. Right underneath her breast. 

_You know what it is_

_You know what it is_

_Baby_

_You know what it is_

_You know what it is_

_You gon' show me what it means to love_

_You gon' show me what it means to love_

They can feel each other tense up, and they don't stop or slow down but going with the flow. The energy that they hold in the moment carrying them forward up and over together. 

_Show me love_

_Treat it like we freakin' on the weekend, show me love_

_I eat up the seconds, times, and minutes for your love_

_This is not the season for nobody else but us_

_I always get wrapped up, baby, baby, I'm in love_

_We gon get this lovin', like we never done it, baby, I'm in love_

_Go ahead show me love like we never done it_

_Yeah, I got you running every time I give you some (Yeah)_

They touch their foreheads together as the song ends, not realizing when they had closed their eyes but they open them to see the one they love. 

" I love you. Always and Forever. " 

" I love you too Wanda. Always and Forever. " He gives her a smoldering kiss before she unwraps her arms and legs from him letting him move, though he stays even after she lets him leave. They roll back over to the position of last night with her on top, slowly blinking less and less before they don't open their eyes. 

She dreams of a beautiful beach, surrounded by amazing sights sounds and even smells but it pales in comparison to the feeling she has when she feels strong yet soft arms wrap around her. She doesn't need to turn around to know who it is, she knows from just the way he approached her. She leans back into the touch and they stay there, enjoying the sunset together, wrapped up in their own little world, together. Always and Forever. 

They wake up together, breathing each other in unfiltered. Wanda stretches before realizing he has still yet to pull out but they both know they need to clean up, badly. So she slowly stands up and heads to the bathroom with him right behind her, spending plenty of time in their together. Soaking in the hot spray and warm smells of the soaps. 

" Peter. " She says as she watches him use the shampoo. 

" Yeah? " 

" Why do you do that? " She motions down to him putting some of it on where his pubic hair would be if he had any. 

" Cause you do? " He shrugged. 

" Yeah but I have pubic hair, I do it do keep it clean even if it is just a little. " 

" Oh. " 

" I mean I don't see any harm in you continuing to do that I was just curious. " 

" Alright, well I guess then I'll keep doing it. " 

" Alright. " She continued to clean herself as well as help him in some parts, as he does the same for her. They spend a bit more time in there making sure to fully clean themselves and get every spot, however intimate before stepping out and using the prepped towels to dry off before walking back into the bedroom. 

Peter sits on the bed in his towel as Wanda pulls out clothes for him to wear before setting in near him and going back into the closet for her to pick out what she is going to wear. After dressing they head downstairs for lunch, seeing as how they spent most of their morning either making love or sleeping. When they get to the kitchen on the common floor they see almost everyone there but Morgan doesn't wait for them to sit down or anything but simply runs to him and looks him dead in the eye. 

" Happy late birthday. " 

" Thanks Mo. " 

" Mommy said not to tell you happy birthday yesterday cause you'd get sad and I didn't want you to be sad. " 

" Thanks, that's very kind of you Mo. " 

" Can I give you a present? " She batted her eyes at him. 

" I don't see why not. " Immediately a small framed photo was shoved into his stomach as Morgan tried to quickly hand it to him. He accepted it with a thank before actually looking at it, it was a picture of Morgan, Pepper and Tony standing in front of the cabin. She was a lot smaller, probably no more than 3 years old as she sat on Pepper hip in between the two of them. 

" Mo...... " 

" Mommy helped me make a copy for you to have, only she has the original. Do you like it? " She asked nervously. 

" I love it Mo, I honestly don't know what else to say other than I love it. " 

" Really? " 

" Yeah it's it's, I love it. " He gave a watery laugh before bringing her in for a tight hug, he only let go when she started to pull away and gave her a kind smile. 

" Thank you Mo, I know just where to put it. " He sat before setting it down for later, making sure it won't be damaged before it makes its destination. 

" Your welcome. " Morgan returned just as kind, going back to her seat next to Pepper and Rhodey. May patted the seat next to her smiling at him the entire time as he approaches and sits down next to her, with Wanda at his other side. 

" Happy late birthday, my little sunflower. " She kissed his cheek again without him wiping it away. 

" Thank May, everything you guys did was great. " 

" Well we didn't want you to get all anxious over it so we tried to keep it simple. " 

" It was still very nice. " 

" Yeah I bet it was when you start the day off with a _tickle fight._ " Sam smirked at him, watching as confusion cleared as Wanda undoubtedly used the bond to tell him what he meant. 

" Uh well...... " 

" It's the best part of waking up. " Wanda said back, " Definitely best part of my morning. " 

" Well I'm glad my little sunflower can add some pep in your step but let's hold off on any tickle fights this morning, shall we? " 

" Too late. " Peter began to blush even harder and refused to look at anyone. 

" How long can you guys go? I mean at some point you need to take a break. " Sam said. 

" One, you're just jealous you have no one to tickle fight with. Two, we did take a break. It had been some days since the last time. " 

" Wow some days she says. " 

" Don't be so upset tweety. " Natasha told him. 

" Is that really the best nickname you can come up with? " Sam challenged. 

" Are you sure you want to find out? " 

" I think we can come up with better names, it just as to be from really old movies so he'll understand the references. " Peter said with a shrug making everyone laugh. 

" Kid I'm not that old. " 

" You know you're old when it stopped being I'm not old and turned to I'm not that old. " Wanda imputed. " But I agree, we need better names. " 

" Uh well Mr.Stark had a bunch of names for people. " Peter said. 

" Wait he told you everyone's sarcastic nicknames? " Natasha asked. 

" Well yeah we were in the lab and we were looking over files on everyone, trying to update information for when you guys all came back and so I saw all the file names as we went through. A lot of them I don't get but he thought they were funny so I just went with it. " 

" Care to share? " Laura asked. 

" Uh if Steve and Bucky were together it's Barnes and Noble. Or if Bucky is by himself it's Manchurian Candidate. Thor is Point Break and I get that one from the super old surfer movie. " 

" Excuse me, super old surfer movie? I showed you that movie when you were a kid. " May playfully scolded. 

" Yeah and it came out like in the 90's. It's the 20's now May, that was Literally 30 years ago. " 

" You're grounded. " Everyone burst into laughter. 

" Do you remember anymore? " 

" Not really, I'd have to look at the files again. " 

" Wait so how in depth are the files? " Bucky asked.

" Oh everything is on there, basically if at any point in time of any point of existence something was revealed about you it's on there. Through several logged hours of hacking and working back into secret networks pretty much everything is known now. Securely mind you. " 

" Uh doesn't that seem like an invasion of privacy? " Sam questioned. 

" Kinda I mean it was weird cause Mr.Stark was working on the accords and they had him dig a bunch of info on everyone and he was ordered to present it. So instead of giving up everything to everyone and having literally everything be public information he did digging on his own, and asked me for help with it. This way we could select what was found out and keep the council from searching. " 

" I, I guess that makes sense. " 

" Yeah. " 

" So you know everything about us? " Natasha asked. 

" Well yeah but like only the important things, you know like birth location and dates. That's all I wanted to know, I was hoping to throw some surprise birthday parties in the future. " 

" So let me get this straight: You had unlimited, unsupervised access to all information about each and everyone of the avengers. Private and public, and you decided the best course of action to do with this unprecedented amount of information was to find out birthdays to plan surprise parties. " 

" Well yeah, I mean I learned some fears but that's cause I didn't want to like scare anyone or like make anyone you know like super unhappy or something but yeah mainly just the birthday parties. I mean if you don't want a birthday party then you can tell me in private so your birthday remains a mystery. " 

Wanda leaned across and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he turned to her in surprise. " What was that for? " He asked with a bright smile. 

" For being you. " She said to him, locking eyes for a moment before Sam loudly coughed. 

" No moments while we're eating, soon you'll be having a tickle fight and I don't want to see that. " 

" Well based on how Sam's behaving I'd say right after breakfast he'll take a trip to the city to _Hang Out With Some Friends_. " Wanda smiled as he shook his head. 

" Well you should be careful when you hang out with your friends Sam. Don't want any accidents to happen. " May laughed as he stood up to walk away. 

" Sam I know you're super excited to be with your friends, but clean your plate first. " Pepper told him, he sighed before to the sink and washing it before drying and storing it away. 

" Thank you Sam, now you can go have some fun with your friends. " Pepper winked before breaking into laughed as he left the room. 

" So you ready for school Morgan? Doesn't it start next week? " Peter asked changing the topic. 

" YEah! I'm super excited! I'm going to make so many friends! " 

" I know you are, you're going to do great. " Peter encouraged. 

" What about you Peter? Ready to test out? " 

" Yeah, I'm going to be studying this all this week so I'll do good but I will have to show up to do it. Figured I go in the morning get it over with, be over with it by lunch stick around to have lunch with Ned,MJ and Betty. Check in at the decathlon one last time and then head back here. I should be home after Morgan and she can tell me all about her day. " He directed to Morgan who smiled at him. 

" Alright, well at least you have it figured out. The following week after the test is going to be nothing but meetings and paperwork for you. " Pepper told him. 

" Got it, so what all will that be? " 

" Nothing fun, just sitting down reading documents and signing names. Hopefully you'll do better than Tony did with these meetings, he would just get up and leave at around the 45 minute mark. It always surprised me that he made it that far into these meetings. " 

" Are all the meetings going to be 45 minutes? " 

" No, the first one we have will be the longest, probably 3 hours then after that it goes by faster and faster until it's down to say 20 minutes. " 

" Oh. Three, three hours huh? " He laughed nervously. 

" Don't worry, you can bring something with you to fidget with. Only because I've sat through meetings with Tony tapping away with his pen and wanted to break his hand, so solution. " 

" Thanks. " 

" Yep. " 

" Peter do you need my help to study? " Morgan offered. 

" No thank you Mo, I think the best way for me to study is to do flashcards by myself. I really appreciate the offer though. " 

" No problem. " 

" Where's Shadow at? " He asked, thinking about how he hasn't seen her cat all of breakfast. 

" She's in the living room, mommy said she's not allowed at the table. " 

" She's just like a real cat Morgan, no pets at the table. " 

" But why? " 

" Because if I let you then Peter will bring in the Roomba he made and then he'll bring Dummy, U and Butter-Fingers and we won't have enough room for everyone. " 

" I wouldn't do that. " Peter tried to say but got looks of disbelief from everyone in the room. " I mean come on it wouldn't be fair. " 

" Do you know what is fair? You helping clean up before you two run off together. " May smirked as Peter blushed after Pepper's words. 

" Yeah that's uh, that's fair I guess. " He rubbed the back of his neck before standing up and taking an armful of plates to the sink. Before starting to wash them, he turned around when he saw the plate he reach for start to levitate. 

" Scooch over, you're taking too long. " She said playfully before bumping his hip to move him over a foot. " You're on drying. " 

" Alright. " 

" If you do a good job, you just might get a reward. " She winked at him, before continuing to clean multiple dishes at once using her powers. They were able to get all the dishes down in a reasonable time, while everyone cleaned up everything else. 

" Alright you two can go do whatever, but Peter I want you to start studying tomorrow. " 

" Tomorrow, got it. " 

" That gives you a full week until school starts on the 19th. " 

" Got it, bye bye. " He waved goodbye to everyone, grabbing the photo Morgan gave him before getting into the elevator with Wanda and going up to their floor. He walked into the bedroom and sat it directly on top of his dresser facing them. 

" For once that isn't a place place for it. " 

" What do you mean for once? Everywhere I place them is good, your's just great. " He smiled at her making her chuckle. 

" Well at least you can recognize talent when you see it. So honey bunny what do you want to do? " 

" Kinda want to watch point break now that we talked about it earlier. " 

" Well then it's a plan, come on. " She said before taking his hand and leading him back to the living room and setting everything up, sitting down and cuddling up to watch the movie. 

" I know that next week you'll be really busy with studying but it will be worth it. " 

" I know. " 

" I'm just telling you that if you get a good score, there will be a very nice reward for you. " 

" What kind of reward? " 

" A special secret kind. " 

" Fine then keep your secrets. " Peter laughed at his own joke, Wanda joining in finding it funny what he found funny. They spent several moments just trying to hold back laughter until they couldn't and let it all out, it escalated to deep full belly laughs trying to catch their breath but it seemed impossible. Eventually they seemed to find a break and took several deep breaths. It was then that they realized the movie had been playing and they hadn't even been watching it but simply laughing with each other. 

" FRI...... Please start it over. " He took several more deep breaths. 

" Of course. " 

" Thank you. " Wanda giggled still recovering from all the laughing. The started to actually watch the movie and settled into a nice peaceful quiet, maybe it was a little too peaceful as they started to get a bit drowsy but neither wanted to move from the overly-comfortable position they were in. It was warm against each other, feeling soft skin with toned muscle leading them to sluggishly blink until their eyes refused to open back up, just deciding to listen to the movie instead and eventually fall asleep completely together. They were always together. 

Always and Forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The latest part in the series : D  
This work is about half way complete, they are other things that I want to do with this series as well as things I have already planned or things that I might think of later so this serves as a notice of rougly 50% compelete on the series.   
the thing about delmar isn't fact, just kind of wanted a family owned business in there with a nice and meaningful background instead of just some place he likes to stop for food.   
I had Wanda go to a comic book shop for the thing she picked up cause I thought it would be more accurate in terms of what it's modelled after instead of some generic place like amazon or some online store. No I will not be revealing what it is until later.   
I'm not going to write about the study week but skip ahead to school cause I have no idea of what to do without it being super boring so it's off screen I guess.   
This took a while to make simply because I tried to play it lowkey as well as meaningful which is hard because I haven't had to write like that in a while so this was to change it up a bit and try to try something new and expand any skills I might have as a writer.   
That being said, any and all critisisms is accepted as I want to get better and do more I will accept ideas.   
As well as prompts or any ideas for this series, or even the next series if something happens or for some reason don't want that it in this one. I try to do every prompt and I have done decent thus far.   
Check out MarvelJediClara new series, The New Iron Man  
Also check out these stories below, btw they involve some form of smut.   
A Black Widow Queen and her Wolf Spider Prince (Consort) by Bbblaney77  
Solving her Spider problem by egalite111  
Love Bites by Assido_Mina   
I hope you enjoyed!


	3. First and Last Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Peter and Morgan go to school, it will be Morgan's first day and Peter's last day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter number 3!   
Seriously buckle up, arrive alive and all that serious nothing to be joked about jazz.   
I pulled the thing peter said from the rock motivational speech he gave to the lakers. Pretty much word for word, check out his insta it should be one of his recent posts. as well as morgans teacher's name from a family guy episode  
I heard it's good for a relationship to talk about your day together before you go to bed so I wanted them to do that, strenghting their relationship and everything.   
Again open to prompts, ideas and dicussions in the comments.   
Check out others works and stuff, I support these people:   
Bbblaney77  
Assido_Mina  
egalite111  
MarvelJediClara  
MayorHaggar  
Enjoy if you can!

Going from sleeping in everyday to an actual routine was a bit of change, but Peter welcomed it. After spending practically all week studying for the test that pretty much had everything he had ever learned but he was managing any stress he had with the help of Wanda. She had been giving him encouraging words as well as helping him with certain parts, like history. 

It was finally the 19th, the first day for Morgan and Peter's last. He was forced to wake up early, enough time to get ready as well as actually drive all the way to Manhattan. So with school starting at 8:15, he was waking up at a bright an early 6 am. 

Soothing sounds bounced off the walls as FRIDAY played the smooth alarm clock to wake them in a pleasant way. Peter woke up before she did, even if the music was still at a low volume but his senses heard it at a normal volume. Once he woke up FRIDAY stopped playing to allow Peter to wake Wanda. 

" Wanda. " He whispered to the back of her head, placing a gentle arm on her running it along. 

" I do. " She whispered. 

" What? " He said, making Wanda sit up straight, almost knocking into Peter. 

" Oh honey bunny I'm sorry. " She apologized. 

" It's okay, but what will you do? " 

" What? " 

" You just said I do, you do what? " 

" Oh it was my dream, I keep having the same one. " She answered honestly. 

" Want to talk about it? " 

" No not really, don't worry it's a dream not a nightmare. " 

" Really? " 

" Yeah, it's actually really good but for now I'll keep it to myself. " She smiled, " Now let's get you into the shower. " She told him standing up and dragging him to the bathroom. 

" Now that you're a senior you have to look good, also sense it's your last day you have to look really good. " 

" Says who? " 

" Says your girlfriend who has seen many many many high school dramas. " 

" I guess. " He shrugged before stepping into the shower and starting the water. 

" With that let's try a new scent for today, then we can go back to green apple if you want. Here use this. " She said as she handed him body wash, he took it from her and began to apply it before he realized what the scent was. It was a sweet smelling fruit he could not name in particular. 

" What fruit is this? " 

" Bergamot. " 

" What's that? " 

" It's a citrus fruit the size of an orange, with a yellow or green color similar to a lime. I'm pretty sure it's a mix of both lemon and orange. " 

" Well it smells really nice. " 

" That's the point, right before you leave show everyone that you've had a glow up this summer. Going to have all those bitches see what they're missing. " 

" Uh okay. " 

" Here use this shampoo and conditioner. " 

" Ugh it's lavender. " 

" So? " 

" Spiders don't like lavender. " 

" Will it hurt you? " She asked quickly. 

" What? No, it's just unpleasant now. Just think of it like a lingering scent that's you don't like. Literally all it is. " He said before massaging his scalp before Wanda started to help him with it. After they cleaned him up thoroughly they stepped out and dried off with towels that were ready for them. Peter stepped out and immediately sat down on the bed facing the closet as Wanda went it to pick out his outfit of the day. She seemed to have a particular idea in mind and wasn't settling for anything else, Peter of course tried to help her. 

" What are you looking for? " 

" A flannel but it's a certain flannel, it's a deep blue with dull red pattern. " 

" Can I ask why? " 

" FRIDAY send it to him. " A vibration was heard across the room as he phone light up with a notification. He stood up and went over to it to look at what was sent. 

Wanda: <https://i.pinimg.com/originals/61/b2/b3/61b2b3f1bba456e3e22e2db0314813ff.jpg>

" Why did you send me a link? " 

" Just open it. " 

" Fine but if I get a virus. " He laughed before opening it and getting a surprise. " Uh this, is this me? " 

" Sure is. " 

" When did you take this? How did you take this I don't ever remember you taking this photo. " 

" We were in Thailand and I said look over there at a bird as we were in the village area. You looked nice so I took a photo, and now I want you to wear that exact outfit just to rub it in those bitches faces that you're off limits. " 

" How is that me though? I've never taken a good picture before, all my photos are bad. Even the ones I had taken as a kid, I was always blinking and just awful. " 

" Well then looks like you're not the only one with a knack for it. " 

" I'll say. " 

" Oh I found it. " She said before carrying everything out of the closet and setting it on the bed to his side. " There put all that on, t-shirt un-tucked, even though you have a thing for that. " 

" Alright. " 

" When you're done I want you to head into the bathroom, I'm going to do your hair just like the photo as well. " She said before dressing herself as well. It didn't take long but it bother Peter about having an undershirt but not tucking it in, but he did it anyway and then walked into the bathroom and letting Wanda do whatever to his hair. Not even five minutes of standing there looked just like the photo. 

" Wow. " 

" Yep, god I think to myself sometimes how am I so good? " She laughed. 

" How did I even look like that? " 

" We were on vacation, you were relaxed and looked amazing with wind doing your hair for you. " 

" Thanks. " 

" Yep one more thing though, cologne. " 

" Nothing heavy, I don't want to smell it all day. " 

" That's the point, just a bit. Here. " She tossed him a bottle labelled, Yves Saint Laurent La Nuit De L'Homme Eau de Toilette Spray. 

" Where did you get this from? " 

" Pepper, she said to spray it once on your wrist then rub them together. Then drag them across your neck. " 

" Got it. " He said and did the actions and was able to smell himself, " Wow this, smells nice. " 

" I know, sweet soothing with just a hint of spice. It's got a versatile scent that comes in layers. Cardamom, spicy, to start. Bergamot, sweet, comes next. And lavender, soft and relaxing rounds it out. " 

" Okay, this seems like a lot. " 

" Well it's supposed to be. " She said, " But that's everything, let's get you down there to eat breakfast before you come back up here to brush your teeth. " They walked out of their room before getting into the elevator and riding it down to the common floor. When they got their they were meet with bustling around, mostly Happy talking to someone on the phone as he went over something. He nodded to them in greeting before they went to the kitchen. 

" Peter! " Morgan shouted before running to him, " I'm so excited, Mommy and Happy are going to take me to school today. " 

" That's nice Mo, I won't be able to come with because I have school too. " 

" I know. " 

" That's good, but before I forget I need to run to the lab to grab something real fast. BRB. " He said before dashing away. 

" Did he really actually say B R B out loud? " 

" Yep. " A moment passed before everyone continued doing what they were doing, which was passing out breakfast to everyone. Peter came back in to see a plate full sitting in front of him as he sat next to May and Wanda. 

" So ready for the test? " 

" Yeah they sent something to help with it, they said it wouldn't be fair if they didn't. " He said in between mouthfuls of food. 

" You look nice, did my little sunflower decide to dress up for once? " 

" No, Wanda picked out all of my clothes. " 

" Of course she did, what was I thinking. " May laughed, before noticing how fast Peter was eating. " Peter slow down, you have plenty of time to get there. " 

" I know but I wanted to get there a bit early and stop by the first decathlon practice. I won't be able to go to another one and you always said enjoy the moment before it passes. " 

" Well then I guess you should go brush your teeth and get ready, we should be heading out. " 

" Actually May, Wanda said she wanted to drive me so it's okay you don't have to. " 

" Right. " 

" Sorry May, I just thought sense you always hate driving all the way out to the city it would be fine. " 

" Oh my little sunflower it is fine, go on. " She told him, waiting until he was already ascending for her shoulders to slump, " Where did the time go? " 

" I know what you mean. " Laura said, trying to comfort May in any way. 

" Yeah. " 

" Believe me when I say that you're going to just get even more proud of him and everything that he's doing but if you ever want to talk more, just let me know. " 

" Thank you Laura. " 

" May I'm truly sorry, if you want to take him I can lie and say something. " 

" No sweetie, you go ahead. You two should spend every moment you can together. " She gave a genuine smile, a moment later the elevator dinged and out walked Peter with his glasses on smiling widely. 

" Ready, Mo can I get a big hug before I leave? I won't see you all day. " Morgan needed no further words before wrapping herself around him as he did the same but a little something extra she didn't pick up on. 

" Thank you so much Mo, and you know I won't see Happy all day either but I think he'll like a hug from you rather than me. Make sure it's just as big as the one I gave you. " She bolted out of the room leaving Peter to talk. 

" Edith. " 

" Yes Peter? " 

" Hi honey, I need a level five search full resource protocol for that device. " He spoke in a clear monotone voice, " I want visual at all times, and if the feed cuts alert me the second it happens as well as all avengers on planet. " 

" Will do. " 

" Also trace and access any and all nearby CCTV sources, I want to see everything. " 

" Of course. " 

" Thank you. " He ended the conversation with Edith, " Okay now I'm ready to go. " 

" Peter she's going to be fine. " Pepper told him, trying to get him to back down. 

" I know she will. " 

" You know that you just broke a federal law right? " Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow. 

" Pretty sure I just broke 3 of them but hey who's counting. Ready to go Wanda? " He said without skipping a beat. 

" Yep. " She said as they started to walk away, passing by Morgan still hugging Happy. Giving him a nod and a smile before stepping in. 

" Bye Mo, have a great first day at school. I love you. " 

" Bye Peter! I love you too, good luck on your test! " 

" Thanks. " He waved as the elevators shut and then descended. Wanda picked out the same car as last time, enjoying how it handles but before they piled in she wanted to do something really fast. She went to his side, he turned around facing her before she pushed him against the car door softly. She immediately went for his neck, giving harsh love bites and sucking on his pulse point. She did it until she was happy and satisfied. 

" Sorry, you smell and look too good. " She said before going to her side of the car and hoping in, Peter did a moment later. She grabbed a baseball cap off the dashboard and a pair of sunglasses from the visor. 

" Buckle up. " He said, stopping her from starting the car. 

" Thank you honey bunny. " She said before clicking in her seat belt and starting the car taking off from the compound. 

They ended up missing the traffic and making good time, so much so that they were there before the practice started and they saw the team standing outside of the school. 

" That's them, I'm going to go now. Love you. " He waved goodbye gathering all of his things, except his phone. He walked up to the group and could already hear them talking, but acted as if they couldn't. 

" Is that one of the new teachers everyone talked about us getting? He is on the young side? Wasn't he supposed to be the new Chem teacher? " 

" Pretty cute for a nerdy teacher. " 

" More like pretty hot. " 

" More like.... Wait that's Peter! " 

That's when he finally said something, " Hey guys. " He waved at everyone, " Hey Ned, MJ. " 

" Hey man. " 

" Hey loser, she drop you off? " 

" Yeah. " 

" You forgot something. " 

" What? " 

" You forgot something in the car. " 

" No I didn't.... Oh crap my phone. " He said and turned around to see Wanda walking up to them. Waving his phone in his hand. 

" So what is she like your aunt's friend or something? A neighbor? I've never seen her. " Cindy said. 

" Nope that's his girlfriend. " MJ said bluntly, making Peter blush. Before anyone could make any comment she was standing in front of Peter. 

" Thank you so much. " Peter said. 

" You forget too easily. " She said with a over-exaggerated thick accent, handing him the phone. " You forgot something else as well. " 

" Really what? " She yanked him in by his collar for a full kiss, he let out a surprised gasp as he felt her tongue poke out before she pulled away. 

" Have a nice day honey bunny, I'll see you at home. " She walked away and actually drove away this time, leaving him and almost everyone stunned. 

" Uh so yeah that's uh that's Wanda. " He said nervously before looking to his left and thanking Thor above that Mr.Harrington was rounding the corner, saving him from any questions. 

" Peter, it's a surprise to see you. Albeit a pleasant one, I didn't think you'd stop by. " 

" Just wanted to hang out with everyone again. " 

" Understandable, and might I say those glasses look very nice. " 

" Thank you, I like your sweater. " 

" Thank you, my wife got it for me. " 

" Well she did a good job of picking one out. " 

" That's very kind of you, I'll let her know. " He smiled before opening the doors for the auditorium. Everyone got in before taking a seat together, forming a semi circle. 

" So I know that this is our first practice so we're not doing anything but welcoming new members and getting to know one another. Peter since this is your last why don't you start. " 

" Uh I'm good, I think someone else should go. " 

" Wait what do you mean last? " Betty asked. 

" Well Peter is going to be testing out of school, he has very big plans and so he is getting his diploma early and leaving. " 

" Wow, so you like moved out of your apartment and stuff too cause the woman said see you at home. " 

" I mean I guess. " He thought to himself, technically it wasn't a lie since he did move out of the apartment. 

" What woman? " Mr. Harrington asked. 

" Peter's girlfriend, she looks like she's in her twenties. " 

" Really? " He asked. 

" She's only a couple of years older than me. Not a big deal. " 

" I think that is, it's nice to know that you're happy Peter and seeing as this is your last practice and last day at school can you just once be open? " Mr.Harrington pleaded with him. 

Peter sighed, " I guess. " 

" Great, thank you. So tell us what you did over the summer and go from....... " A loud bang echoed throughout, revealing Flash coming in late as usual with a grand entrance. 

" Sup losers. " 

" Flash, we're currently talking about summer events. Peter is going first. " 

" Well I can tell you what happened, nothing. He's got nothing going on. " 

" Flash you can not make that assumption, and seeing as this is his last time here can you please be respectful for once to your fellow classmate. " 

" Sure. Go ahead Parker. " 

" Not much happened to be honest, just making a bunch of plans once school started and yeah okay I started to see someone. We uh started dating around June and it's going good. " 

" HAHA come on if you're going to lie, at least make it believable. No way you have a girlfriend. " 

" He does, she dropped him off. " 

" How do you know it wasn't his aunt? " 

" Cause she got out the car when he forgot his phone and she kissed him on the lips. With tongue. " 

" Yeah right. " 

" Maybe if you showed on time for once then you'd know something Eugene. " MJ said. " Also Peter lied he traveled a lot. " 

" Not really a lot, just a small bit and to local places anyhow. " 

" 4 different countries across 3 different continents as well as a state in the Midwest. " 

" MJ please. " 

" Oh yeah, where did you go Parker? " Flash taunted. 

" Just places for the internship. " 

" Oh come on this again? When are you going to let that go? Stop lying for once in your life, and while your at it take those fake Stark glasses off your face. You look ridiculous. " 

" FLASH, that's enough. " Mr. Harrington said, " Any more and I will not hesitate. " He said warning. " I'm sorry Peter, please talk about it. " 

" Uh just a few places. I did take some pictures if you guys want to see? It isn't much but I saw a cool bird in one of them as well as a neat looking tree. " Everyone seemed to be interested except Flash. 

" Wow that is really pretty. " 

" Thanks. " 

" You took these yourself? " 

" Uh yeah, with some help of course. " He said, hoping no one would ask who helped because how would he explain an AI helping him. 

" They look amazing Peter. " Mr.Harrington complimented. 

" Thank you. " 

" So it was on one of these trips that you meet your girlfriend? " 

" Uh yeah, I guess so. " 

" Can you tell us where you went? " 

" Uh no not really, part of the disclosure thing so. " He shrugged. 

" Well thank you for sharing Peter, it has been very... interesting having you part of the team these last few years. I hope that you do well in whatever you plan on doing once you're done. " 

" Can you tell us what you're leaving for? " Cindy asked. 

" Uh well I mean........ " He couldn't tell the truth but when he looked to MJ she was tapping her phone trying to help him, " I'm going to be a photographer. For Stark Industries. Yeah. " 

" Wow. Very well done. " 

" Thanks. " 

" So how did you manage to do that? " 

" Well uh when we were on one of the trips I was taking photos and my boss liked them so she asked me to do more and more and then yeah. " 

" Well congratulations. " 

" Thank you. " 

" Well I think that you should be heading off Peter, wouldn't want to be late. " Mr.Harrington dismissed him, he waved goodbye to everyone and left the room. 

He made his way down the halls, soaking in the feelings. He had mixed feelings about everything, he was excited about moving on and glad that this was over but another part of him was sad. Sad that he never got the great high school experience and by leaving that he never would. He had brighter things in the future though, and he was sure he would have plenty of good memories in the future. Especially with Wanda, just thinking about her lifted his spirits as he made his way to the testing area in the library. 

When he got in there he was pretty sure he was late because no one was there, so he started looking around for someone to redirect him to where he needs to go when he heard the door open. He looked over to see Ms.Warren walk in, and being surprised that he was there. 

" Peter, you're here on time for once. I was expecting you to be late as usual. " 

" Well I figured since it was going to be my last time here, I could at least be on time for once. Try to keep you on your toes. " He joked, earning him a laugh. 

" Looks like someone has come out of their shell. " 

" What do you mean? " 

" Come on Peter, be honest. You're wearing more adult clothing: No more science shirts, shoes that don't look like they're about to fall apart, a very nice looking ring, and of course the glasses. You're here on time for once, you bold enough to crack a joke with a teacher right before a test that isn't 'can I have all the answers?'. Also the fact that your not even trying to hide your hickey. " 

" Hickey? " Ms.Warren pulled a small mirror from her purse and let him use it, and low and behold a big dark spot right on his neck. Right where Wanda got him this morning. 

" Dang it Wanda. " 

" Wanda? " 

" Uh yeah we're uh dating, but um that's enough about me how was your summer? " 

" Still trying to avoid confrontation I see, work on that. " 

" Yeah but honestly how was your summer? " 

" Well tried dating again. " 

" That's good, how did that go? " 

" It went pretty awful at first, I did online dating and got matched with people who lied on their profile. " 

" I'm sorry to hear that. " 

" It's okay after a while I was losing faith but then I paired with someone nice and genuine. " 

" That's good, what's their name. " 

" Paul, his name is Paul. " 

" Well Paul sounds like a nice person, I don't ever think I've meet a mean Paul before so at least you have something. " He laughed. 

" I suppose so, I think that we should get you started on your test. You have 4 hours, each hour will cover a core subject. Math, English/Language, Science and History. If you finish before the time is up it will be put into the next subject and so on, but if you finish everything early you are free to go. It will be about lunch time when you are finished. " 

" Got it. " 

" We will be starting with Science, then math, followed into history and finish with English. " 

" Okay. " 

" If you need to use the bathroom go now. " 

" I'm good. " 

" Alright, then let's begin. " She said and got him set up before letting him begin the test to determine if he could graduate early and become the CEO of Stark Industries. 

Meanwhile Wanda had just gotten back from dropping Peter off to come into the common floor, to see the other women sitting there as well. 

" How was dropping him off? " 

" It was okay, he was talking to his friends before he forgot his phone. Gave it to him in a pretty embarrassing way that I think any girlfriend would and drove back. What about you Pepper? " 

" It was hard to say the least but she was so excited. " She sighed, " what about you Laura? " 

" It was okay for the most part, Coop and Lila are hold enough that it doesn't hurt but little Nathaniel is in kindergarten now too. " 

" I remember when little Peter was on his first day in school, beyond excited for pretty much everything. " 

" Yeah now look at him, breaking several federal laws before even leaving. " Natasha said with a smirk. 

" Yeah, I'll tell you when Morgan was born I thought that I would have to worry about Tony being over protective. I don't know what's worse. " 

" Well I think it balances out in the end, both have the means to do so and they're both excessive. " May said offhandedly. 

" I think that Morgan will be fine, I don't really think it was necessary on Peter's part but still. At least Morgan and Nathaniel will be going to the same school. They can make new friends together. " 

" That is a good point, but how will Peter do? Is he handling the stress well? " 

" I think that he will, he did with studying and everything. Plus he has all of us. " Wanda said. 

" Sweetie, he has you. You were with him the entire time helping him out, I bet if you asked him how he did on the test that he will say that he remembered you two studying together and calmed down. I guarantee it. " 

" If you say so, but if you all don't mind if I leave to go watch a movie? " 

" What did you have in mind? Would you mind if I joined you? " 

" You can if you want but I'm only going to be watching a couple of scenes from Star Wars. " 

" What scenes? " 

" The ones with Princess Leia in it. " 

" Why? " 

" I promised Peter that if he did good on the test that he'd get a reward and now I have to go prepare to give him his reward. " 

" You're going to make his whole week. " 

" Been there done that, liked it so much I know I'll return. " She said before walking away from the group, going to the elevator and riding it up to their floor before setting herself on the couch to watch Star Wars. 

Peter had just finished his test, ahead of time of course. With the schedule in his favor with Science and Math back to back he was able to put a lot more time into his other weaker subject but still managed to finish 20 minutes before the final deadline. 

" Well done as always, you'll have your score before school lets out so if you want to stick around just see me at the end of the day. If not I'll email you your scores. " 

" Thanks, I'll just see you at the end of the day. " He smiled before walking out of the testing area and into the main area of the library seeing different classes or if someone was on there study break. 

He saw Flash but made the decision not to talk to him and simply avoided him and walked out of the library. He dug out his phone from his pocket and texted the group chat with him, Ned and MJ. 

PSP: hey im done w testing, when is ur lunch break

MJ: In 15 minutes, meet us at our usual spot. 

PSP: got it 

Guy in Chair: mind grabbing me one of the good juices

PSP: apple?

Guy in Chair: duh

PSP: didnt they close my account

MJ: Just pay with the cash, or they take card. Either way you have a way to pay. 

Peter shrugged to himself before making his way to the cafeteria and going through the line for Ned's juice as well as his whole lunch. The lunch lady barely recognized him at first and was surprised he had his own card with actual money on it, but she let him go and even gave him an extra 2 cookies for being so polite throughout the years. He smiled at her before waking to their usual spot and sitting down waiting for them to get there. 

It was still a few more minutes before Ned and MJ would be there so he decided to check on Morgan. 

" Edith? " He whispered. 

" Yes Peter? " She said in the same volume. 

" Can you bring a visual up Morgan? " 

" Surely. " She said before a visual feed popped up of Morgan playing outside, she was running around with Nathaniel and another couple of kids. Laughing and playing. He relaxed at seeing her happy before he asked her to stop showing the feed. 

That's when his senses went off and he quickly shot his hand out, grabbing ahold of Flash's as he tried to take the glasses off of him. 

" What the hell Parker? " 

" I should be asking you that, what do you want? " 

" I want you to stop pretending, to take those fakes off and to stop lying all the time. " 

" Go away Flash. " He simply said and let go of his hand, Flash took it into his body and started to rub his wrist. 

" Fucking dickwad. " He muttered before going the other way as students started to come into the cafeteria. It didn't take long for Ned and MJ to spot him at their usual table. Ned swung his lunch bag onto the table and set his other stuff on the floor next to him. 

" Thanks man, I really appreciate it. " 

" No problem, just think of it as payback of all the times that you've shared your lunch with me. Speaking of, she let me slide with 2 extra cookies today as a goodbye. " 

" No way. " 

" Way, here. " He said and slide it to him, " MJ you want the other? " 

" No, but I'll take half. " Peter broke the cookie in half and handed her her share, " Thanks loser. " 

" No problem, so what's going on so far. " 

" Well Ms.Warren talked about you today, telling everyone how you're not going to be there anymore. " 

" Really? " 

" Yeah I mean she teaches the chem classes so when everyone saw that you weren't there they asked why and she...... " 

" Hey Peter. " Some random person said to him. 

" Hey. " 

" I like your glasses. " 

" Thanks. " 

" Where did you get them from? " 

" They were a gift. " 

" That's cool. " 

" Thanks, " He turned back to Ned, " So she did what? " 

" She just explained how your not going to be here anymore. " 

" Peter you're leaving? " 

" Uh yeah, it's my last day here. " 

" That sucks, I wish we could've hung out. " 

" Is that why whenever it came time to invite people to things, you always said no when Peter was brought up? " MJ asked, not looking up from her book. 

" What I, that's not true. I just forgot sometimes and I'm sorry but if you ever want to hang out at my house..... " 

" Sorry I'm going to be really busy soon so I can't but thank you though. " He said and watched as she walked away. " What was that about? " 

" Well news broke that you have a girlfriend that you got over summer. Everyone's been spreading rumors about you all day Parker, congrats you're finally popular for not something negative. " 

" Took long enough, of course it would happen on my last day. Any idea what they've been saying? " 

" That during your 'trip', " She used quotes around the word, " Which is also been a rumor about what that was all about. Heard you started dealing drugs on the international scale and was given a mail order bride as payment for one of your shipments to Europe. " 

" Really? " 

" Oh yes, so expect at least a couple of girls try to fuck you for free drugs by the end of the day. " 

" Thanks for the heads up, what else? " 

" The photography story you told everyone is actually still decent. " 

" That makes sense since you told everyone that. " Ned shrugged pulling out an orange from his lunch. 

" There's also a rumor saying that you're sleeping your way through SI to get the internship and being some MILF's sugar baby. " 

" Seriously? From drug dealer to sugar baby? " 

" Yep, then I think Flash is trying to spread the rumor that May died and you got the insurance money and that you're going through a mental breakdown and blowing all the money. " 

" Of course he said that. " 

" I mean what do you expect it's Flash. " 

" Yeah, speaking of relationships how is it going with Betty? " 

" It's going good, she doesn't have this lunch today though. She will tomorrow, but it will be just me and her MJ has this lunch both days. " 

" Thank god. " MJ said returning to her book. 

" She's just jealous her girlfriend is in Africa. " 

" Right, how is it going with you two? " 

" Good, unlike some people we can actually pull off long distance. " 

" Well that's good. " He said before digging into his own lunch before he heard someone sit down in front of him. 

" Hey Peter, right? " 

" Yeah? " 

" Cool, I'm Rachel. " She stuck out her hand and Peter wiped his hands on a napkin before shaking her's. " I heard some weird stuff about you today. " 

" Seems like everyone has. " 

" Yeah and I just wanted to see what ones are the lies. " 

" You know it's really rude to be talking so loud when someone is trying to read, and no he doesn't sell drugs and even if he did he has a girlfriend. So go suck someone else off for your free weed. Pretty sure you can talk to Flash's friend about that. " MJ told her. 

" Whatever. " Rachel shook her head before walking away. 

" Thanks. " 

" Told you. Better be careful before she comes down here and kicks someone's ass. " 

" Right, well in that case you guys want to hang out in the library? I can finish my lunch real quick. " 

" I'm okay with that. " Ned said. 

" Sure, at least then I'll get some peace and quiet. " 

" Cool. " He said before hurrying and finishing his lunch before dumping it and putting it where it needed to go. The three of them left and went to the library before finding a quiet place to sit and talk to themselves. 

" So you excited? " 

" I have a couple days before I start going into meetings, almost a week actually but everything is getting ready now. " 

" That's cool. " 

" So MJ when will you be ready? " 

" Give me 6 years, or less. " 

" Cool, well uh.... " His phone vibrated, " Hang on. " He opened it and checked to see Wanda texting him. 

Wanda: how was the test

Honey Bunny: it was good i get my score at the end of the day

Wanda: cant wait until your home

Honey Bunny: same but ill be back soon just a little longer and then May is going to pick me up

Wanda: ik ilu

Honey Bunny: ilu2 <3

" So she's texting you? " 

" Yeah just checking in. " 

" Well as fun as this has been, we need to get going. " MJ said, making Peter realize that lunch was almost over. 

" Alright, I'll uh see you guys.... I don't know when. " He laughed. " Always welcome, don't hesitate to drop by. " 

" We know. Say goodbye Ned. " 

He held up his with a watery smile as Peter replicated his movements and did their handshake. They finished it off by bringing each other into a hug. 

" Love you Man. " Ned said. 

" Love you too buddy. " He gave him one final squeeze before letting go, " Text me alright, and come over and stuff. "

" I will. " He said and walking off to class. Peter sat back down on the couch before getting out his phone and checking his email, it was later in the day and was hoping that she would've sent it but forgot he did say he'd drop by. He was about to get up when someone sat down next to him and started talking. 

" Hey man, I'm Marc. " 

" Hey Marc, I'm Peter. " He looked like he was about to stand up again. 

" Hey man where are you going? I just wanted to talk for a minute. " 

" Oh, I just thought you were being polite. " 

" Well I'm trying to. " 

" My bad, uh is there something you want to talk about with me or are you just trying to talk to someone? " 

" I'm glad you asked that cause then we can get passed this problem you and I have. " 

" What problem? We just met. " 

" Yeah and it seems that you don't know who the plug is for this school. Everyone comes through me, there's not a single person who doesn't go to me. Even if you think there is, there isn't. Even Flash and his dbag of a friend, or the painter girl with the rocker boots, or even you. You come through me and pay me my fee and we'll be square. " 

" Dude, I'm not going to do that because I'm not attending here anymore. It's my last day, I just had to come in to take a test and to be honest even if it wasn't the rumors you hear aren't true. " 

" It's funny that that's what they all say, trying to get out of paying me my share. " 

" Whatever. " He stood up and walked away, completely ignoring the guy as he shouted at him. Peter was going to leave soon, without Ned and MJ he understood why he hated this place so much. Everyone else was rude and mean and then they try to use him, he stopped thinking about it once he made it to Ms.Warren's room. He was lucky enough to catch her on a break. 

" Hi Ms.Warren. " 

" Hello Peter, one time twice in one day. You should be proud. " 

" I try. " 

" So I have your scores printed out and you can take it home, but I can also just tell you that you scored a 98% composite. " 

" Wow, really? " 

" Of course, second highest in school history. " 

" What was the other score? " 

" A 99, but looking back that person might have cheated. " 

" Well you win some you lose some. " He shrugged his shoulders. 

" Would you mind if I shared something with you Peter? " 

" Of course not, go ahead. " 

" Whatever you did this summer, or whatever happened, keep doing it. " 

" What do you mean? " He asked in confusion. 

" I mean obviously something good happened to you over the summer, maybe even a lot of good things. Point is they've done wonders for you. You're more relaxed, more confident. That with your intellect is a great thing. Tell your girlfriend thank you when you see her, she's definitely good for you. " 

" I will, thank you Ms.Warren. Tell Paul thank you when you see him, you seem a lot more relaxed and happy as well. " 

" I will, did I tell you he's in love with Lily. " 

" That's good, is he allergic? " 

" Nope. " 

" That's nice, it's good to take an interest in each other's interests. Even if it's something like a stray cat that you keep feeding. " He smiled at her, proving that she was right about him. 

" That is true. I must get going I have a class in 5 minutes, I hope the best for you Peter. " 

" Same, goodbye Ms.Warren. " 

" Bye Peter and remember be confident. I know you don't like conflict but sometimes that is what's best. " She said and walked away, Peter went the opposite way and texted May that he was ready to be picked up. May was already closer by expecting him to be ready soon and wanted to beat the traffic. Peter took notice that he head to use the bathroom and didn't want to have to hold it the entire drive there. So he made his way the science boys bathroom and doing his business. 

Right when he got down drying his hands Flash came barging in, he looked to Peter and made a face of disgust. Peter was going to just walk away, taking the high road before he remembered what Ms.Warren said and took a deep breath. 

" Flash? " He said in a confident voice. 

" What dickwad? " 

" What's your problem with me? " 

" What's my problem with you? " 

" Yeah, I've done nothing to you and yet you seek me out to just be awful. " 

" You really think you've done nothing? Are you shitting me? " 

" Can you even tell me what I've done, honestly can you? " 

" Yeah I can. You show up to class 10 minutes late everyday, you don't pay attention and yet you get every question right. You don't do the practice problems they give out but you ace every quiz and test there is. My problem with you is you put in no effort and do the best in everything. You didn't show up for have of practices under an obvious lie of an internship that isn't even available to high schoolers. Even then you were still part of the team, even after you bailed nationals you were considered part of the winning team that you contributed nothing to. You do nothing and get everything. " 

" Are you serious right now? I work for nothing is that what you're saying? That I don't try and get everything? " 

" Yeah that's what I'm saying. " 

" I work my ass off Flash, I work constantly. All this last week has been non-stop studying this entire week so I could graduate. And yeah I get it dude, you're mad I have an internship that's not open for public high school. " 

" We're private. " 

" I meant that isn't openly available for all high schoolers, that you have to earn your spot more than someone else. I got it because I worked my ass off for it, I studied every night no matter what. When you were throwing parties and making fun of me for being at home, I was studying hard. I missed nationals and practices but I worked hard to make up for it, every single time. I don't think a week went by without me emailing teachers for help or asking questions. I wasn't the only one who didn't contribute to nationals, you didn't answer a single question but you held that trophy. Even when it meant that one of your classmates were going to die you prioritized a trophy you didn't help earn over them. I work for everything I have. " 

" Wow Parker cursing. " 

" Shut it, I'm being serious. There isn't a person who will outwork me, there isn't a person who can put in more effort that I can. I don't give a fuck who is in front of me, they won't work harder than me. I am always the hardest person working in every room no matter what, even if that room had Tony Fucking Stark in it. Even if it had Pepper Fucking Stark. No one out works me. " 

" Easy for you to say. " 

" Flash, I don't get handed everything but you do. I understand that you've never had to work for anything with your parents to earn something but you have to show initiative and earn it on your own. Because if you don't and you're given everything, they'll lose meaning. When you grow up and don't earn it, it will mean nothing and you'll be miserable. " 

" Whatever. " 

" Flash, at some point you have to stop man. At some point you have to be fucking tired of not being number one, you have to be. You have to play smart and actually try and get better. You have to try. You have to work every fucking day, it doesn't end. Your only competition is you, you have to be the one to get up and put in the constant daily effort because that gains success. " Peter shook his head before heading towards the door. 

" I'm sorry. For mistreating you but god you were so annoying. " 

" I'm sorry for misleading you, but god man you were such an asshole. Just. Just try Flash, try really hard and you'll do great. " He said before actually leaving the bathroom, leaving Flash to think about things to himself.

Peter got a text from May saying she just pulled up out front. He walked out with a pep in his step, he didn't feel good about what he said but it needed to be said. His chest felt lighter, he shoulders where held like a weight was finally taken off of it. 

He saw May in the same car as always as he waved to her before going to her and climbing into the car. 

" Hello my little sunflower, how was your day? "

" Uh my day was alright I guess. " He said. 

" Well you want to swing by Delmar's? " 

" Not really, I just kinda want to get something at home. " 

" Alright, well how about you take a quick nap and then I can wake you when we get there. " She offered, he hadn't even realized how tired he was from his day until she said that. He yawned loudly before leaning back in the seat and closing his eyes. He fell asleep before they even got a mile away. 

May sighed at the sight of Peter being tired, she was a little upset that he wouldn't talk to her about his day. Though she knew he would talk to Wanda about it and it made her smile, knowing that he had someone to turn to besides her. 

It wasn't long before they were pulling into the compound and May was shaking Peter. 

" Peter. " 

" Mmmm. " He groaned. 

" Peter come on. " 

" Wanda. " He breathed out, making May chuckled. 

She shook him harder this time making him sit up, " Hey lover boy, you can stop dreaming about your girlfriend and go see her if you want. We're here. " She laughed as his face went red and he jumped out of the car, making his way to the elevator. With May laughing all the way behind him until she got into the elevator. They took it up to the common floor before being met with almost everyone there. 

Morgan immediately saw him and ran towards him, as he lifted her into the air. " Hey Mo. " 

" Hi Peter! I had a great day at school! " 

" I know you did, want to tell me about it? " 

" Yeah, so me and Nathaniel went into the classroom and it was so big and we had our own desks and a locker for our bookbag. Mine was Maroon, she said since my name starts with an M then I have an M color. " 

" That's cool, what color did Nathaniel have? " 

" He had navy blue. " 

" That's cool. " 

" Yeah and then we started to learn stuff but I already knew it all so I got to help the others. " She said excitedly. 

" That was very kind of you. " 

" That's what Mrs. Loqheart said, then we had recess and we all played tag together and me and Nathaniel were on a team together and we had a lot of fun. " 

" Sounds like it, make any new friends while playing? " 

" Yeah we meet this one girl named Marissa but she goes by Mari with an I! Then there was this boy named Andrew but goes by Andi and he spells it with an I too! " 

" That's neat, what did you have for lunch? " 

" You know mommy packed my lunch. It was pb and J and some fruit with a juice. " 

" Oh that's right, thanks for reminding me. " He kissed her cheek and finally set her down. 

" How was your day? " 

" My day was boring, took a test and that was pretty much it. I was able to have lunch with Ned and MJ but not much else happened. " He told her. 

" Well mommy said that Wanda is waiting for you in your room, so you can go tell her about school too! " 

" Thanks Mo, I will. " He smiled at her before going back to the elevator and riding up to their floor and walking towards their bedroom. He opened the door and called out to Wanda. 

" Wanda, you in here? " 

" Yeah, I'm in the bathroom and I have a surprise for you. " 

" Okay. " 

" Sit on the chair and close your eyes. " 

" Alright. " He sat down on the chair and closed his eyes, just as she asked. " I'm ready? " He called out, hearing the bathroom door open and Wanda towards him. 

" No peeking. " 

" Got it. " What is this surprise? He wondered to himself but before he could think about anything and what possibilities it might be she told him to open his eyes. 

He opened them to see Wanda fully stressed in a Slave Leia costume, making his jaw drop. 

" You like honey bunny? " She asked spinning around showing off. He couldn't speak and only nodded his head. 

" Can you tell me what was your score on the test honey bunny? " 

" 98. " 

" Good job, something like that deserves a reward. The way I see it is, you showed me how all your hard work pays off from studying so hard this week and getting great results. So how about I show you what my hard work has been about, see if you really like the results. " She asked making him nod his head yes. 

" Great, now don't you move. " She said and climbed into his lap. 

" What are you doing? " He asked looking up to her. 

" I'm giving you a show. " She said before light music started playing and she began to dance on his lap. She already felt him hard beneath her but did nothing to alleviate him, if anything she encouraged it by grinding down on him and move her hips in a teasing manner. She spun around with her back to him and presented her ass for him, rubbing it along his crotch. He groaned out and placed his hands on her hips, only for them to be smacked away. 

" No touching, this is a show not a feeling up one. " She said with a smirk as he withdrew his hands and set them on the arm of the chair, holding them tightly. Wanda smiled realizing how on edge he already was, she planned to spend more time doing this but it wasn't necessary so she decided to move on to the next part. Though she wanted to have a little more fun right now, watching him squirm in the seat and having his eyes all over her made her feel amazing. 

She looked back at him and leaned back all the way until her back was touching his chest and turned her head sideways, whispering into his ear. 

" Honey bunny, I'm so wet right now. " He groaned and she felt him throb, " You have no idea what this is doing to me right now. God I think I could just get off right here and now. " She moaned. 

Peter could only groan and clutch the chair tighter in his grasp, feeling the material bend under the pressure. She got off of him much to his displeasure. 

" Don't be like that, I want to show you something that I've been working hard on. " She said, lowering herself to the floor and running her hands up his legs, " Don't worry, I know that you'll love it. "

She turned around again, crawling on her hands and knees away from him by a couple of feet before stopping and turning her head over her shoulder and blowing him a kiss. 

" I've been practicing. " 

" You've been practicing what? " He asks, finding his voice for once. Wanda says nothing but arches her back and moves her hips. Effectively shaking her ass for him. 

He jaw drops again, before groaning at the sight of her ass shaking for him. She keeps going more and more until a clap is heard in the room and Peter is floored, his hips move against his will as he humps nothing but air looking for friction. The sound gets louder and more consistent. 

" God. " He pushes out. 

" Oh you like baby? Like it when I clap my ass for you? " She asks and doubles the effort. The costume moves and slides with the waves she's making and reveals more and more until it's pushed aside and leaving nothing hiding, exposing herself completely. Revealing that she's wearing nothing beneath the costume, no underwear at all. Peter can see everything, including her pink holes that he wants to touch badly but can't. She said not to move, that this is a show and not a feeling one. 

Peter loves it. Loves the teasing and the openness but somehow closed off. He loves everything she's doing for him, and he's getting off on how it's just for him and only him. 

Wanda seeing him thrust into the air shows her how close he is, and smiles knowing that he won't last past the final part. It's her favorite. 

" You ready for the main part of the show? " She asked, only getting him to nod in return. " You're going to love this. " She said. 

" I've loved everything. " He tries to say back but comes out in a deep husky voice, it turns Wanda on even more knowing she has this effect on him. 

" Well then, you'll love it even more. " She said and removes the bottom half of the slave costume, before sauntering over to the nightstand and unlocking the bottom drawer and pulling out two items. Lube, and a pink dildo. Peter eyes widen at what she pulls out. 

" Don't worry, this isn't for you this time. This is for me to feel and for you to watch. " She said and set the dildo aside for now, grabbing the lube and lubricating her fingers thoroughly. 

She takes her fingers and teases her entrance, only rubbing the outside. " I know that you probably really want to see me do this to my pussy, seeing it tight and untouched finally being touched but here's the thing baby: I saving it for you. " 

" For me? " 

" Mmm-huh. I'm saving that for you, all you. I don't even stick my fingers in there, so when you finally get in this tight little hole. It's going to be all yours. " She cooed, making him thrust into the air more without him even realizing it. 

Wanda resumes doing what she's doing, this time breaching her ass with her fingers. Getting herself to loosen up and showing Peter everything that she is doing. He sits and watches as she changes positions again, facing him on her back with her legs in the slightly in the air. Giving him an open view of everything. He watches as she pushes in her two fingers at a time, thrusting them in and out of herself before lubing up a third and pushing it in as well. She moans out in the feeling, having her fingers inside of herself but doing it in front of him adds more fuel to the fire. 

She thinks she's loose enough to move on, but even she's getting into it now. Loving the burning feeling in her stomach and the way she's making herself feel. She doesn't hold back any moans and even calls out his name. 

" God Peter. " She moans, " It feels so good, god. " 

" Wanda. " He groans and shifts in his seat, he can't sit still anymore. Wanda hasn't said anything and even if she did he wouldn't stop. 

" I can just imagine it's you, getting me all prepped for that thick cock of yours. " She moans out and reaches out for the dildo and lube. She picks it up and lubes it generously, having it covered in the slickness that she's about to use. She grabs the base of it positions it near her entrance. 

" God Peter, it feels like your right there about to get inside me. Fuck. " He can't say anything as she goes on, " Fuck it''s so big, god your so big Peter. " She moans circling her entrance with the tip. She keeps doing it until she's ready and finally she closes her eyes and pushes it in. 

" Fuck, fuck fuck Peter! " She moans out, Peter quickens his thrusts into the air as he sits still fully clothed and aching for release. While he sits there envying Wanda, almost completely naked except for a golden chest piece covering her breasts. Feeling the pleasure he wishes he could. 

She starts to thrust faster now that she's used to the feeling and the stretch, not holding back as she tries to get off in front of him. 

" Fuck! Peter! " She moans as she thrusts into herself faster and faster, feeling herself get lost in the motion. She opens her eyes and nearly cums right then, seeing Peter with his mouth open, hanging. His pupils are blown widely, showing no brown. He has beads of sweat building up on his forehead, matting his hair down. She notices the spot on his jeans, it's precum that soaked through both his jeans and underwear. He keeps thrusting into the air and she knows he's close, with his legs practically shaking with how tense they are to his arms clutching the now very broke arms of the chair. His chest is heaving, constantly moving and she knows he almost there. He's leaning forward, and she's wrapped up soaking in all the attention. She has a feeling that she can get him to pop if she used her words. She won't be far behind him. 

" God fuck Peter! Your so fucking big and god it's stretching me out so good! " She moans out, " Fuck I think I'm gonna cum! " 

He only groans out more. 

" Fuck Peter! Please! I'm gonna cum! " She shouts, truly meaning it as she pushes herself to the edge but it's Peter who pushes her over. 

She looks up to once she heard him groan in the way that is all too familiar to her, seeing his hips still and visibly see him throb inside of his jeans. He throws his head back and groans out in the feeling of release. She watches as with each throb that his jeans become darker and darker, seeing a patch grow bigger and bigger. He holds himself up as he shoots inside of his jeans, unloading the pent up feeling. Feeling himself drain every drop he has right then. 

Wanda couldn't hold in the overwhelming feeling of arousal and utter passion, having seen the look of his face. Knowing what she did to him, causing this to happen to him. Making him cum in his pants, not even touching him but simply showing him and talking to him, using her dirty words. Seeing that patch grow bigger and bigger, knowing that it was because of her and that it was for her. She climaxed off of the raw feeling, her legs shaking and her whole body tensing up before she went silent and felt every nerve ending explode. 

The both came down eventually, Wanda pulling the dildo out of herself and Peter collapsing into the chair. 

" Fuck. " He sighed out, lifting his head to see Wanda looking just as wrecked as he was. 

" Fuck. " She sighed out, letting go and letting her legs fall onto the floor. She looked up to see Peter looking at her in intensity but in a gentle and open way. 

" That was..... " She started. 

" Wow. " He finished, Wanda smiled at him. 

" Yeah. " She crawled over to Peter and began to unbutton his jeans. 

" Again? " He asked. 

" Easy there, just getting these pants off of you. Figured we might be able to keep them but the underwear is a goner. " She smiled as she pulled down his pants, and tossing the underwear away from them as well as the jeans towards the dirty laundry basket. 

" Let's get you into bed, mmhh? A real quick nap? " She suggested. 

Peter tried to fight it, " I'm good, I want to talk to you about my day. " Then he yawned loudly. 

" Come on honey bunny, you can tell me all about it later. Let's at least rest up for just a bit. " 

" Fine, but only so I can lay next to you. I am not tired, I just want to cuddle with you. " 

" Of course honey bunny. " She said before grabbing a towel and cleaning him up a bit before he got in the bed, doing the same for herself. Peter stood up shakily and collapsed into the bed and waited for Wanda to join him, she giggled at the sight of him face planted into the covers before joining him on the bed. 

" Cuddle time? " He asked groggily. 

She chuckled, " Yes honey bunny, it's cuddle time. Just get underneath the covers. " He merely rolled in place like an alligator and got himself under the covers before moving close to Wanda. 

" Cuddle time. " He sighed out before nuzzling himself further into her. 

A quick nap turned out to not be so quick and they were woken up by Natasha knocking on the door. She was let in to see them cuddling under the covers. 

" Hey Romeo and Juliet dinner's done. " 

" It's dinner time? " Wanda asked, looking at her phone on the nightstand. 

" Thank god, I'm starving. " 

" Well that's what happens when you spend the early evening, celebrating. " She smirked, " Hurry up and get dressed, we're waiting on you. " She closed the door leaving the two of them to get dressed in new clothes and head down to the kitchen on the common floor. 

" Look who's finally here for dinner. Can't go one day without being late for something uh? " Bucky said. 

" Don't hate me cause I'm able to pull off making fashionably late entrances. " Peter responded with a smirk before sitting down, as Bucky looked surprised for second. Not expecting a response like that huffing a sigh out. 

" Little.... " 

" Dollar. " Natasha said cutting him off before they all began eating and talking among themselves about their day. It flew by as they spent more time talking than eating as the meal progressed but when everyone was done they made no move to get up and just kept talking to each other.

It wasn't long before Morgan and the other kids had to go to bed for school the next day, Peter helped Pepper tuck in Morgan and tell her and Shadow goodnight. 

The adults were sitting in the living room when they were trying to decide what to watch. 

" You know I can put on something that I know everyone will like. " Peter said. 

" Yeah what's that? " Pepper asked, Peter just smiled instead. 

" FRI bring up baby monitor protocol please? Play from Mo got into recess until she got out? " 

" Of course. " 

" Thank you. " He said before the TV lit up with Morgan and Nathaniel playing tag just as they told them earlier during dinner, they watched as they ran around having the time of their life. 

" Peter you shouldn't have done this. " Pepper said, " But thank you for this, it means a lot. " 

" Yeah it wasn't a big deal. " He shrugged it off. 

" Yeah committing 3 major federal crimes isn't a big deal. " Bucky said. 

" Actually four now that he showed us the footage. " Natasha corrected. 

" Welp looks like accomplices now. " Sam said. 

" What a shame. " Laura said not looking from the TV, smiling at Nathaniel playing. 

" Well I think I'm going to call it a night. " Peter said, " I'll leave you guys to watching this, I got to see it while it was happening so I think it's fair. "

" I'll meet you open there honey bunny. " She said waving him away to the elevator and waited until he actually went up before speaking. " Now if you guys want to watch something good, I can find you something that Peter won't show you. " She said before looking around the room. 

" You have my interest. " May said, Wanda waited for no one else before pulling up the footage from the Peter and Flash in the bathroom. They all watched in awe at what he said, surprised that he said it and what it all meant. The value it held by Flash was obvious, going from antagonizing to apologetic from his mere words. Everyone was proud that he stood up for himself. 

" I didn't think he had it in him. " Sam said. 

" Me neither, if it were a different context I might have been upset about the cursing. " Pepper said. 

" Wait he's getting a pass for all of that? He said fuck like 5 different times. " 

" Yes and the only reason I'm letting it slide was the situation, we've all wanted to see him grow and this is growth. He stood up for himself without the suit, it was all him. " 

" I guess. " Bucky shrugged. 

" Well you should've seen him earlier when we were pulling up, my little sunflower was dreaming about you. " May said to Wanda. " I thought it was cute. " 

" Really? " Wanda asked. 

" Yeah, why wouldn't he? " Laura asked, " It's natural to think about each other and dream about them. " 

" I didn't know. " She admitted, " I just thought it was because of the bond. " 

" Well it's a good thing that we know, as well as you owe a dollar. You cursed. " Natasha said before outing Bucky, Wanda smiled before getting up and leaving to the elevator. She rode up to their floor before heading to the bedroom to see Peter sitting in the chair waiting for her, he was scrolling through his phone before but his head snapped up as soon as the door opened and beamed at her. She returned it before passing by him to head to the bathroom for her routine, giving him a kiss on the cheek as she went. 

When she came back out he was still waiting for her in the same spot, she took his hand and lead him to the bed as they got under the covers together. Wanda had a feeling he would want to be the big spoon tonight and turned herself away from him and backed against him, loving the feeling when he pressed closer and wrapped his arms around her pulling her even closer into his tight hold. 

" So how was your day? " He asked. 

" It was good, spent some time with the girls before I watched the Star Wars movie. I really tried to get my Leia look down pat before I rehearsed the strip tease routine. " 

" Thanks again for that. That was really amazing. " He thanked, placing a kiss on her cheek. 

" Well it was good for me too, after that I hung out on the common until Morgan got back. We talked for a bit until May left, that's when I told her to tell you when you got here to come to me. " 

" Smart. " 

" I know. What about you, how was your day? " She asked. 

" Well uh remember when you dropped me off? " 

" Yeah. " 

" Well I heard them talking about me before I walked up and they thought I was the new Chem teacher. " 

" Well you do look more mature. " 

" Yeah I guess and then they saw us kiss and they knew you were my girlfriend, so after that we went inside and it was the first practice of the year so it was just getting to know one another and stuff. So MJ kinda outed me a bit and I showed some pictures from our trips together but nothing with you in them. Flash was a jerk but he always is so I did my best to ignore him. I went to go take my test and I was even early and Ms.Warren wasn't expecting it. " 

" Well when you show up late to everything, kinda set yourself up for that. " 

" Yeah I know but we talked about our summer's and she started dating again, I don't know if I told you but she tried before and it didn't go well. " 

" No, I don't think you did. " 

" Oh my bad, but I mean yeah she started online dating and stuff and she found someone nice who also like the stray cat she feeds outside of her apartment. " 

" That's good, it's nice to find interest in each other's interests. " 

" That's what I said! " He said excitedly. " So then I took the test, I finished it early and you already know my score but I had to wait until the end of the day to get the score back but I didn't mind. I just went to the cafeteria and waited for Ned and MJ to have lunch with them but during lunch people I like don't even know tried to talk to me for some reason. " 

" Well I'm sure it's cause people have been talking about you, I mean you show up looking amazing and smelling even better. The girls are used to Axe body spray and even cheaper cologne. Also you showed up with a girlfriend who was older than you and hotter than any of the other girls there. " 

" Well yeah but it also turns out that rumors have been getting spread pretty much all day. " 

" That's expected, what were some? " 

" One was the fake story I gave about me meeting you at a SI trip and me graduating early to become one of the first photographers for SI. " 

" That's not bad, people know you like photography so that works as well as they've already heard you say you work as an inter. " 

" Yeah, then someone said I became a drug dealer on an international scale and that you're a mail ordered bride from Europe as some sort of gift or payment for a shipment. " 

" That's a stretch. " She laughed. 

" Oh and then there's one where I'm sleeping with every female boss there is to get ahead and I'm some older woman's sugar baby. " 

" Well I hate to say it but you'd make a great sugar baby for some lucky lady, you're way to cute and handsome for them not to fall for you. Besides when they get you into bed, pretty sure they wouldn't let you out of it. I mean I wouldn't, and I already have you in my bed. " 

" My bed since it came from my old room but yeah and then Flash said that May died and I was blowing away all the insurance money. " 

" I'm sorry. " 

" It's okay, we went to the library and chilled there until they had class and then this guy named Marc tried to get me to pay him. " 

" What for? " 

" Apparently he's like the mob boss of the school for drugs, anyone that tries to sell in school has to pay him a part of it to do so. " 

" He told you that? " She asked. 

" No but he hinted at it to the point that anyone would understand, he even gave descriptions of the people that do for him. " 

" Doesn't sound that smart. " 

" Not really I guess, but then I went to go get my test score. " 

" You got a 98% and I am so proud of you. " She praised. 

" Thanks but um I might have forgotten to tell you something earlier. " 

" Well I don't blame you, we had more pressing matters to attend to. " She chuckled. 

" Yeah so I got a 98 and Ms.Warren told me that it was the 2nd highest in school history. " 

" Really? Good job. " She praised again, proud of his accomplishments. 

" Yeah she said I would've gotten number one because they're pretty sure that the other student cheated but they can't prove it. I'm pretty sure they did too cause like I only missed three questions, two in History and one in English, so I think that they only missed like one or two just not to raise suspicions. " 

" That makes sense I guess, smart on their part. They can say they graduated top of their class because they tested out while having a perfect GPA cause of all the grades that haven't been put in yet to drop it. They would've have all 100's in every class and then get the top test score in history on top of that. They basically skipped right out of senior year and could've moved right on to college if they wanted to. " 

" I don't know if it works like that but that might of been their thinking as well, but like I said I don't know. " He shrugged. " But yeah then May picked me up and we drove here. " 

" You know that you're aunt told me something before I came up here. " 

" What did she tell you? " He wondered, she turned her head to the side just enough so she didn't ruin the cuddling but could see his face. 

" She said that you dreamt about me in the car on the way home. " He went bright red and Wanda smiled at how cute it was. 

" Well I mean.... " 

" I dream about you too. " 

" Really? " 

" Yes Peter, we've had dreams about each other before. Why is it so weird now? " She asked. 

" Cause those we like you know and these were just us being together. " 

" You mean when it was a wet dream it was different? " She tried to understand him. 

" Yeah but now it's just stuff like us being together and doing stuff, like the dream was about us going on vacation again. " 

" Yeah where at? " 

" Somewhere sunny, with a nice beach and uh one of those places where like you're right at in the ocean. You know. " 

" I think I do, it's like when it's a giant boardwalk and you're in one of the like bungalow things and you can dive right into the ocean? " 

" Exactly. " 

" I had that same dream. " She shifted herself to be laying on her back looking up at him, as he stayed on his side. 

" Really? " He asked in shock, not expecting to being this deep. 

" Yeah, I think it has something to do with the bond. What were you doing in your dream? " She asked. 

" We were near the railing and we were looking out into the ocean as the sunset. " He answered. 

" That's what happened in mine. " 

" Wow. " He looked at her in awe. 

" Yeah. " She returned the gaze, breaking into silence before Peter spoke up again. 

" Wanda, " He said and placed his hand on her cheek, " I love you. " He told her earnestly. 

" I love you too Peter. " She said, " Always and Forever. " 

" Always and Forever. " He said before leaning in and connecting together in a soft kiss, not rushed or controlling but strong still holding the connection. 

When they broke apart, Wanda readjusted herself to the way she was before. Having Peter wrap his arms back around her and draw he in tightly. They both fell asleep thinking about the beach, the sunset and the sound of the ocean as they stood near the railing holding each other. Without a care in the world, openly loving each other. 


	4. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper makes the announcement and Peter is finally introduced to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey last chapter!  
Don't worry more to come, escpecially next work with multiple chapters  
Also I pulled the list of mexican food from a bunch of different places. Like Chipotle and Qdoba since I just ate their for the first time in my life in the past few weeks. Amazing food btw, I think I like chipotle a little better but I'm going to try other items at each place.  
IDK when the next work is coming out as I'm trying to get another job since I've been out of work for a few months and need the money.  
Btw I just saw Joker yesterday and I LOVED it! If anyone in the comments want to talk about it, please do! I love talking to you guys, it's not limited to the Joker but if that's what you want to talk about then I am SO down.   
Of course I support these people:  
Bbblaney77  
Assido_Mina  
egalite111  
MarvelJediClara  
MayorHaggar  
Movie_Riggs  
Flaming_Arrow  
Enjoy if you can and stay safe out there!

Peter nervously fiddled with his tie for the fourth time before completely taking it off. He turned in the mirror and relaxed slightly, letting out a deep breath. Wanda came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. 

" You'll do great. " 

" Thanks. " He said, looking at her through the mirror. He had gone over his lines that Pepper gave him and how to control a room. He was as ready as he was going to be but it still didn't help with the overwhelming anxiety that was bubbling up within himself. 

" There's no reason to be nervous. All you're giving is a short presentation to a select few people. " 

" Who represents large news firms across the globe and I'll be telling them that one of the largest corporations is having a major shift in positions. " 

" So? " 

" So? " He parroted back as if he was confused with how she didn't see this as a big deal. 

" It doesn't matter, so relax. " She said nonchalantly while leaning down and resting her chin on his shoulder. 

" How can it not matter? " He asked. 

" Let's go over the worst and best-case scenarios. " 

" Okay worst case, it goes horrible. The public hates me and I begin a career being hated yet again. " 

" Okay even if you start with a bad start it doesn't matter once they see the work you do. Spider-man had a bad reputation beforehand but everyone started seeing the good work you do and then cops stop shooting at you. " 

" No, I was seen around with Mr.Stark. " 

" Well, then that leads me to my second example, Mrs.Stark. " 

" What about her? " He asked cautiously. 

" The woman who took over Stark Industries in 2010, she faced hate and prejudiced along with blatant gender inequality but she rose up and proved everyone wrong. Those who hated her began to love and respect her because of the work she did. It didn't matter that the first impression they had was a female secretary that was given a job instead of the strong woman who earned it. " 

" I... I guess that makes sense. " 

" And best case scenario? " She asked. 

" It goes great and the people like me. " He said. 

" See, either way, you look at it people will like you. It just depends on whether it's now or later. So relax. " 

" You're right. " He said and his shoulders deflated. 

" Of course I'm right, now go on before we get something started that we really shouldn't. " 

" What? " He laughed for a moment. 

" All I'm saying is your ass looks way too good in that suit, should be illegal. You're breaking the law right now honey bunny. " 

He smiled at the compliment, " Thanks, but I should honestly get going. " He said and started walking away and descending to the common floor and meeting with a very formal looking Happy and Pepper along with most everyone else. 

" What happened to the tie? " Pepper asked. 

" Well I mean I wasn't liking it and Mr.Stark never had to wear a tie, would I? " He asked nicely. 

" Well, I suppose that's fine. " Pepper said, looking back to Sam discreetly slide Rhodey some money. May chose this time to approach Peter. 

" Hey, Petey. " 

" Hi, May. " 

" You know I am so proud of you, you have no idea. " 

" Thanks, May, I'm just happy to make you proud. " He smiled at her. May reached into her pocket and pulled out a severely old and rustic looking watch. " May...... " 

" Now before you go on saying how you can't and it's too much, just listen and I mean listen. " 

He could only nod his head as she took his wrist and began to put it on him. 

" When you were really little and you asked a million questions about everything, you asked him about the watch. He told you that when you become a man you could have a watch like his, but he never told you that he was going to give you his watch. That was the plan, as a graduation present to you. " 

" May. " 

" Peter, you're my little sunflower. You will always be my little sunflower until I'm old and grey and you're some big shot doing amazing things. You'll always be my little sunflower. " She said with tears weighing down her eyelids. 

" May. " He said chocked up. 

" But you're a man now Peter, you're a good man. He would want you to have this, so you keep it on. " She said as she locked it into place. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek before he swept her up into a hug. 

He held her tight until finally letting go, " I love you May. " 

" I love you too, you're my little sunflower. " She patted his cheek. " Now, you have somewhere to be and so help me if you're not on time. " 

" I'll be one time May, Happy's driving. " He assured her. 

" Well, then kid we need to get going. " Happy told him. 

" Alright then Happy, let's get going. " He shrugged before one last quick hug to May and getting into the elevator with Happy and Pepper. 

It didn't take long before they were in the car and heading off to the newly purchased building solely for the use of Stark Industries. 

" So when did you guys buy the new building? " Peter asked, " Don't remember that happening. " 

" Well it was during the gap and Norman Osborn tried to siege control of something rather dangerous that put what was left in jeopardy. With how little people were left it was put a stop to before we went completely extinct. He had a trail and was given several life sentences for all the illegal work he's done and was sent off to the raft. He's still there to this day but the building was put up for auction and we bought it for Stark Industries purposes. " 

" Wow. " 

" Don't worry, completely redone. You won't be able to tell the old building apart from the new one. Well besides Stark written on it, that's not there anymore. " 

" How come? " Peter asked innocently, missing the glance Happy sent back to Pepper. 

" Well things change and Tony was tired of having his name written across the skies, or maybe because I asked him not to. Either one. " 

" We're here. " Happy said as he pulled into the garage, before opening the doors for them. 

" Thanks, Happy. " Peter said before following Pepper to wherever they needed to go. Pepper leads him to the Media room, designated for holding press conferences. They stood behind the door ready to go out. Happy went first to ensure everything was ready and everything was good to go. When he came back in he nodded to them. 

" Okay honey, do you remember your lines? " 

" Yes. " 

" Are you sure? We can get you some cards. " 

" I'm sure. " 

" Okay, if at any point we need to stop just click this pen three times. I'll stop it there. " She said and handed him a pen that he clutched into his hands. 

" Okay. " 

" You ready? " 

He thought back to Wanda's words, trying to relax and somehow barely doing so. He took a deep breath and let it out before responding, " Yeah. " 

" Alright, let's go. " She said before taking his hand and leading him out. 

Immediately the reporters straightened up and started recording. 

" Thank you all for coming today, we're happy to have you but if you all will please turn off the flashes on your cameras before we get started I would be very thankful. " She told them all and gave them time to do so. 

" Thank you. I also ask that you hold all questions until the end. Now as you may know Stark Industries has been around for a very long time, almost a century and in that time three people have to lead it to what they believed were brighter futures. This will not change, Stark Industries will always remain true to the goal of prosperity and betterment of mankind through technological innovations. It is no secret that Stark Industries is on the decline, however gradual and slow it is. Stark Industries can not help the world if it does not have the correct leadership, best suited for the job. When Tony Stark was no longer able to perform the job he trusted me to do it. I did it to the best of my abilities and it showed with us prospering growth. However, it has come time to when I can not lead Stark Industries in the way it needs to be lead. This is why today I announce my stepping down from CEO of Stark Industries. " 

Murmurs broke out and the camera went off, without the flash of course. One reporter could not wait until the end to ask his question. 

" Who will be the CEO of Stark Industries if you're stepping down? " 

" I was just getting to that if you would all welcome Peter Parker. Stark Industries' new CEO. " She motioned to Peter as he stepped up to the podium and out of the shadow that hid him. 

" Hello. " He started by saying and taking off the glasses, " I will begin with answering a few questions. " Before he could even finish the sentence hands were raised. 

" Ma'am in the baby blue cardigan. " He motioned to the reporter. 

" Thank you. Now I don't mean to seem disrespectful but no one has heard of you before. Could you please tell us who you are and your qualifications for this position. " 

" It is no disrespect to ask that. The reason that no one knows me is mainly that I wasn't anyone important. My name is Peter Parker, I was born and raised in Queens, New York. I recently graduated from Midtown High School. " 

" Where did you go to college? " Another reporter asked, without raising their hand. 

" I did not go to college, instead Mr.Stark took me under his wing and became a mentor to me as well as Mrs.Stark. Together they taught me everything they know. " 

" So you think you can run a multi-billion dollar corporation based on training alone? " Another man shouted out. 

" Under the correct training, anything is possible. I received the best training in the world for the position. " 

" The same thing can be said about basic robots, that doesn't mean they should start running a business just because they have the chance. " 

Peter didn't dignify that with a response, "Are there any other questions? " 

" Yeah, aren't you going to answer mine that I just asked? " Pepper was going to step up but Peter beat her to it. 

" Well first you made a statement and not a question, second that was an opinion and one that was not needed during the press conference because nobody here cares about what you think in regards to the change in position. It's already happened and this is to inform the public as such, further if you do have a question wait until called on. If you behave as if you have never been to a press conference before then you may leave because we expect a higher degree of politeness in Stark Industries. Now is there any actual questions regarding the position of CEO or anything relevant to Stark Industries? " 

The same woman raised her hand again, " Yes, ma'am in the baby blue cardigan. " 

" Thank you. How close were you with Tony Stark? As well as Pepper Stark? How far does your mentorship and training run? " 

" I would say I am extremely close to the Starks, I consider them part of my family and I know that I am apart of theirs. For the mentorship, it has been going for a while, at first, it started in 2016 and went on for several years until 2018 when I was part of the decimation. After the blip and I came back, I was again taken under Mrs.Stark and continued as Mr.Stark would have wanted. I started filling in for his role in providing technology to the Avengers as well as new ideas for Stark Industries regarding inventions. " 

" Thank you. " She said politely before sitting down. 

"Are there any other questions? " Peter asked waiting for someone to speak up or give any indication they had a question. 

" Yeah, how do you think you'll be able to run a company when you can't even run a press conference? " 

" Well that's easy sir, this press conference isn't for you. It's for the people, people who are interested in Stark or hold some financial benefits from it and want to know what's going on. That's where you make mistakes as a self-obsessed reporter, thinking that it's about you or your opinions. It is neither. I've seen two different people bend over backward just to please people like you, who for some reason have influence even though all you do is report your opinions on issues and rise to fame. That's why you're a reporter and not a journalist. I won't be taken advantage of by reporters who do nothing but put their opinions out and somehow make a living off of it. If you don't like how that is, then there is an exit behind you as well as 2 emergency exits around us. Feel free to leave whenever. Now if there are any actual questions from actual journalists, I will answer those now? " 

A man raised his hand, " Yes, sir with the violet striped tie? " 

" Thank you, can you tell us any information regarding your next ideas or inventions? As you have said before you want to continue with inventions and that you already have for Stark Industries as well as the Avengers. Can you tell us anything in regards to your next idea that you plan to publish? " 

Peter looked back at Pepper who slightly shook her head no, " Unfortunately not at this time, but hopefully soon once I have received clearance to do so. Once I have, I will let the public know of it. Thank you for asking, is there any other questions? " 

Another woman raised her hand, " Yes, ma'am in the grey reading glasses? " 

" Can you give an estimate of time before you begin to unveil ideas or inventions? " 

Pepper spoke before Peter could, " In the shortcoming weeks there will be an in-depth report on the new leadership of Stark Industries, today served as an introduction. " 

" Thank you. " The woman said. 

Another raised their hand, " Yes, sir in the navy blue suit jacket? " 

" Stark Industries has had a slew of charities and organizations to help others, can you give any information regarding those? " 

" Again, not at this time that will be part of the report. " Pepper said. 

"Are there any other questions? " Peter asked, scanning the room. 

" Well thank you all for coming. " He said before sliding the glasses back on and walking out with Pepper and Happy. They waited until they were along to speak. 

" Well as far as that goes, it went well. " Pepper said. 

" Really? " Peter asked in disbelief. " Cause I feel like I was super aggressive. " 

" Yes honey, I think you did a good job at controlling the room and you gave well-informed answers that were basically what was intended with the lines. Not word for word but maybe that was a good thing. You were firm and authoritative which is a good thing. " 

" Went better than Tony's first conference, I'll give you that kid. " 

" Thanks, Happy. Pretty sure Wanda wants me to get home soon though and I want to know what she thought. " 

" Well let's get going then. " He said and walked towards the car. 

They made it back to the compound as fast as they could, being greeted by everyone in the lobby. 

" Well look who's here, Mr. big baller shot caller. " Sam said before laughing with Bucky. Morgan ran up to him before he could respond. 

" I SAW YOU ON TV! " 

" Inside voice Morgan. " Pepper told her. 

" I'm sorry but Peter and you and Happy were on TV! " 

" What did you think? " 

" You were brave. " 

" Thank you Mo, means a lot. " He said moving towards May to greet her, only to be pulled in for a hug. 

" I am so proud of you. " 

" Thanks, May. " He said hugging her back. 

" You stood up for yourself, you have no idea how happy I am for you. " 

" Thanks, May. " He repeated before May broke away. 

" I think your girlfriend is waiting for you, sweetie. " May said before nodding towards the kitchen. Peter walked off to the kitchen meeting Wanda inside.

" Not in my kitchen. " Pepper told him before he left, he nodded back to her before leaving. As soon as he stepped through he was engulfed by her. 

" Hey, Wanda. " He said smothered by her shoulder. 

" Oh, honey bunny you did so well. So so good. " 

" Really cause I think I overdid the whole fake confidence thing. " 

" I think you were amazing. I didn't even know you could be that confident. " 

" Yeah well..... " He pulled back from her and thought about what Ms.Warren said, " It's you. " 

" What do you mean? " 

" I mean you give me confidence and you help me be better. " He took her tattooed hand and held onto it tight as he brought his other to hold her cheek. " Thank you, Wanda. " 

She surged forward and kissed him fully, he was quick to kiss her back as he held on to her hand. Before someone loudly cleared their throat forcing them to break apart. They turned to see Pepper standing there. Alongside Rhodey and Happy, as Rhodey looked like he was about to burst out laughing. 

" I said not in my kitchen. " 

" Sorry. " Peter apologized looking sheepish. 

" Yeah well, what can you do. " Rhodey said before taking a seat. " I think you did great today sport. " He said and motioned everyone to sit down. 

" Thanks, but if you don't mind me asking are you here just for today or did you get more leave? " 

" Kid, I'm here for good. " 

" Really? " He asked in shock. 

" Yeah while you were playing businessman, I retired. I can't do the desk thing anymore and they refuse to let me do anything but sit at a desk. No travel no nothing just paperwork and I can't do it. I tried for I don't know how long. " 

" Well if you're looking for work, you could always be the head of security. " Peter offered. 

" No Peter, you can't just fire someone because you don't like them. " Pepper said. 

" What? " Rhodey asked with a smile, holding back laughter. 

" I didn't say I didn't like him, Happy said he didn't like the new guy. I said he gave me a bad feeling and that my spider-sense went off around him. Meaning that there is danger whenever he is near, and I know you said it's just a feeling but that feeling has never been wrong and has saved my life more times than I can count. Besides Rhodey is better than him, training alone he blows this guy out of the water. That's not even including experience in the field. " 

" He makes strong points Pepper. " Happy said. 

" I know he does. " She sighed. " Rhodey? " 

" It does sound like fun. A new challenge and I know I won't be stuck behind a desk the whole time. " 

" Looks like it's settled. " Peter cheered. " I mean you and Happy can go with me on travels, I mean I don't know how much I'll be traveling but you can come along. " He smiled. 

" Thanks, sport. I got to say, you did have a lot of confidence today. " 

" Thanks. " He said rubbing the back of his neck. 

" It's good to see you using what Tony taught you. " 

" What do you mean? " Wanda asked. 

" Well, there were a few times that Tony leveled with the kid, told him that if there was any chance to stick it to the media to do it...... " 

" Cause if he didn't they'd run the show, and he would hate attending. " Pepper finished. " He controlled the room well and now they'll act accordingly or not show up. " 

" It's something not even Tony could do. " Happy continued the point. 

" Well I think we should get something to eat, it's almost dinner. Any ideas honey bunny? " 

" Well, I was thinking Mexican, maybe from Pedro's? " 

" Have we ate there before? " Rhodey said. 

" Uh maybe once, it's the place I get my shrimp tacos from. "

" Must have been a different place then. " 

" Oh well, then more reason to try it, especially if no one has had it. " 

" Well get the order together and I'll go pick it up. " Happy said. 

" Happy you don't have to do that, I and Peter can go pick it up for everyone. " Wanda said, no one missed that she was trying to spend alone time with Peter. 

" Fine by me. " 

" So what do you usually get Peter? " 

" Well the serving sizes are pretty big and I think one burrito will fill up normal people. " 

" Okay, but I'm asking what do you get. " 

" Oh, my bad. Um, I usually get 2 shrimp tacos, 2 steak, and chicken burritos. I don't remember if I told you, but they have a chicken tortilla soup. " 

" Sounds familiar. " 

" Well that's also good, uh and if I'm like super hungry I'll get a chicken quesadilla or two. " 

" Are you super hungry? " Wanda asked. 

" Well I mean I did skip lunch cause of the conference and I didn't eat anything in the car. " 

" Honey I asked if you wanted anything. " 

" I know but I wanted to keep the suit clean. " He shrugged. 

" Well since no one else has gone there I guess to get that for Sam, Bucky, Wanda, Happy and Rhodey. I guess just three of everything else so everyone can try a bit of everything. " Pepper said. 

" Okay, well we can go now then. " Wanda said before pulling Peter to the elevator, waving goodbye at everyone. 

" Where are you going? " Morgan asked. 

" We're going to go get dinner for everyone, be back later okay. " 

" Alright, love you. " 

" Love you too Mo. " He said before the doors shut and they descended. They hopped into the car again and drove off. 

" So how long do you think it will take to make all of this food? " 

" Well, my order usually takes like maybe 10 minutes so for everyone else, at least half an hour maybe even an hour. " 

" Well, we are ordering several times your amount. " 

" Right, so if I added all of this upright is should be: 15 Shrimp tacos, 15 steaks, and chicken burritos, 6 chicken tortilla soups, 9 other tacos, 3 taco salads, 3 nachos, and 15 chicken quesadillas. " 

" Uh...... " 

" I rounded up. " 

" Right well that seems like well more than enough. " 

" Well, that was the idea. " 

" So what do you want to do while we wait for an hour for our food to be made? " 

" I don't know, I should probably check in with Ned and MJ. " 

" Yeah, it's a good thing you turned off notifications. " 

" I guess. " He said before they pulled into a parking spot and got out before walking into the shop. 

" Sup Pedro. " 

" Hola, what can I do for you. " Pedro said with an accent. 

" I was dropping by and checking in, how're things going? " 

" If I'm being honest, not good. " 

" What's wrong? " Peter asked in concern. 

" Well, papa died a while back as you know and I've been running the business. " 

" Right. " 

" Well business isn't happening, we can barely get people to come in now at days. If we do see someone during the day it's not enough to keep us running, it's been weeks since we've seen more than 10 people in one day. " 

" Pedro, I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do? " 

" No, just I'm giving you a heads up that maybe we might have to close up for good. " 

" What? Can't you take out a loan? " 

" No one will approve us for a loan. " 

" Can't I like to invest or something? " 

" That wouldn't be a wise investment. " 

" Please let me do something Pedro, you've been here a long time. I don't think there is any other place with your passion or quality. " 

" If you want to help you, you can place an order. " 

Peter sighed before nodding, " Okay we will take: 15 Shrimp tacos, 15 steak and chicken burritos, 6 chicken tortilla soups, 9 other tacos, 3 taco salads, 3 nachos,15 chicken quesadillas, 4 loaded tortilla soups, 3 Shortcut Tres Leches Cakes, 3 Creamy Caramel Flans, 3 orders of Cherry Biscochitos, 3 Dulce de Leche Cheesecake, 3 orders of brownies and Cinnamon-Sugar Sweet Potato Pastries. Please. " 

" Peter... " 

" I'm having a big gathering, lots of people over so if you would please make all of that I would be so very thankful. " 

" Alright, well your total will be $576.67, will that be cash or card? " 

" Card. " 

" Alright, just go ahead and pay right there. " He motioned to the card machine as Peter paid the amount Wanda was talking to him using the bond. 

_ Peter that is a lot of food.  _

_ Yeah, but Pepper did say get three of everything else. I'm just doing what she asked. Besides he needs the business.  _

_ Alright, then but you have to explain when we use the cart to take all of this up.  _

_ Deal.  _

Peter put his card away and kept his wallet out as he dug out cash to tip Pedro. 

" Okay well will all of this food, it's going to take a while for me to make. Give me like 2 hours, or 3 hours. I have to go call my family to help out with this and it will take them a minute to get down here. " 

" That's fine, just uh call me when my order is ready. " He said and wrote down his phone number on a napkin. 

" Okay. " He said and went to the back, Peter chooses that time to leave the tip. He dug several hundred dollars out of his wallet and put it in the jar. When Wanda looked at him, he merely shrugged as if saying it's the least he could do. They walked out hand in hand towards the car. 

" We've got a couple of hours to burn, want to go chill at the park? " 

" Sounds good, gives me a time to call Pepper to tell her about the wait. " He said before they drove to the nearest park and found it empty before picking a bench and sitting down. Peter dug out his phone and called Pepper, not bothering to open up any social media yet. 

" Hey Pepper. " He greeted. 

" Hey, you two on your way back already? " 

" Actually no, that's what I was calling about. Since we put in such a big order on short notice he doesn't have the people to do it. So we're waiting for his family to get down there to help him, said it will be a couple of hours. So we're just at a park nearby waiting for him to call us. " 

" Alright, thank you for calling ahead. " 

" No problem. " 

" I guess I'll see you a little later on, bye honey love you. " 

" Love you too Pep. " He said before ending the call. " See not that bad. " 

" Nice try, you didn't tell her everything. " 

" Maybe. " He said before finally opening up social media and realizing that he was trending. " I'm trending. " 

" Figures. " 

" That's kinda big though. " 

" It'll go away eventually. " 

" Right, a bunch of people is trying to talk to me in my DMS. " 

" Just ignore them, they'll stop trying. " 

" Want to talk to Ned and MJ with me? "

" Sure. " She smiled before he called Ned. 

" DUDE! " 

" Hey, Ned. " 

" DUDE! You're like famous now. " 

" It'll go away. " 

" I don't think so, man. Where are you? " 

" Park near Pedro's. " 

" Okay, tell him I said hi. " He said before MJ could be heard shouting across the room. 

" Me too. " 

" Got it, is it just you two? " 

" No. " 

" Where are you? " 

" Practice. " 

" Ned? " 

" Yeah? " 

" Did you answer my call during decathlon practice? " He asked. 

" Maybe. " Peter sighed. 

" Hi everyone. " He said and getting a chorus of hellos back. 

" So photographer hmmm? " Mr.Harrington asked. 

" Yeah about that, legally I couldn't say anything. " 

" That's a lie, he just didn't want to be embarrassed. " Wanda said. 

" Is Wanda with you? " Ned asked. 

" Yes, I am. " She said before Peter could answer. 

" Wait Wanda Maximoff !? " Someone shouted. 

" What? No, my girlfriend Wanda. " Peter lied. 

" Oh. " Somehow they bought it.

" Yep. " He said and fell into silence, he knew they were all ready to jump and start asking questions but a strong feeling was telling him maybe MJ was stopping that from happening. 

" So uh anyone wants to ask a few questions? " He asked. 

" I mean if you have time Peter? " Mr.Harrington said. 

" I mean I have a few minutes before my food is ready, so I guess I could answer a few questions. " 

" Will you be at the science fair this year? " Someone asked, Peter thought it was Cindy. 

" Well I mean maybe? I'll try to be but I might not be able to. " 

" Well, it would be great to have you again. " Mr.Harrington said. 

" Thanks. " 

" So when you said that you had an internship with Tony Stark...... " 

" That was true, I helped him build and create stuff. " 

" Did you always know you were going to take over? " 

" No, at first it was just him teaching me everything he knew and then that whole thing happened and Pepper taught me a lot. The decision was only made a few weeks ago. " 

" Do you think that maybe we could get a tour? " 

" I mean the school would have to stand out from everyone other STEM schools in New York. Do you know? Like if the school was given or earned this big prestigious award then maybe. " He hinted at winning nationals again. 

" Well I think we could do something, MJ being our captain should do well. " 

" Yeah and Flash trying for once. " MJ said. " Good job on the little motivational pow-wow you two had. " 

" Don't know what you're talking about. " 

" Sure you don't loser. " 

" Can we get internships? " 

" No, well I mean you have to go through the process as everyone else does. I have no say in inters unless it's a personal intern. " 

" So you could choose one of us for a personal intern? " 

" Well no, if I were going to choose someone for an intern I wouldn't pick someone I already know. That's being biased. " 

" Right, so like will you keep donating to schools as she did? " 

" Yeah, everything is staying the same for now and any changes will be published. " He said before another call came in, " Hey listen someone else is calling me I have to answer that. It was great talking to you all again. "

" BYE! " They all shouted into the phone. 

" Bye. " He said and hung up before connecting the other call. " Hello. " 

" Hey kid, just want to let you know we started the paperwork for Rhodey, once you get home you need to sign a few things and then that's it. " Happy said. 

" Really? " 

" Well that's all you need to do but yes. " 

" Okay well, the food should be done soon so I guess we'll see you in an hour or so. " 

" Sounds good, do you think you can pick up sauces while you're out? I don't know what kind of sauces this place has. " 

" Oh I usually just use what they give me but yeah we can go now and then come back for the food. " 

" Thanks, kid. " 

" No problem Happy. " He said before hanging up the phone and getting back into the car with Wanda. They drove to the nearest store to get sauces and quickly left again once Peter got the call. 

When they got in there they could see the several bags and Pedro's family standing next to him. Everyone including his 2 sisters and 3 brothers as well as his mother. 

" Hola a todos. " He waved in greeting. 

" Hola. " Everyone said back before one of his younger sisters started talking. 

" Wow. " 

" What? " Peter asked, " Is there something on my suit? " 

" No, I just never imagined you'd be a CEO. " She said, " Or that you'd bring an avenger here. " 

" What are you talking about? " Pedro asked. 

" Haven't you been watching the news? " His other sister asked. 

" No, I've been here all day. " 

" Oh well uh, I'm Stark Industries new CEO. " Peter said, " We had a press conference earlier today, and now everyone back at the compound is very hungry. " 

" We're feeding the avengers? " 

" Yeah. I mentioned this place before and I was in the mood for Mexican so... " 

" Please let me know how they like it. " His mother asked. 

" We will, odds are they'll love it. I already know it's amazing. " He said. 

" Would you like some help with taking the bags to your car? " His brother. 

" That's very nice of you, and yes we would appreciate any help. " Wanda said with an overly thick accent. That lead to the four guys each grabbing two bags as well as the other two girls grabbing a few, even Wanda and Peter had to grab some bags still with how much there was. 

" Thanks for the help, mind writing your number down on the receipt so I can tell you what they think. " He said offering the piece of paper back to Pedro, who quickly took it and jotted down his number. 

" Please tell us what they think, even if it a negative review at least then we could get better and maybe even learn why we don't have as much business anymore. " 

" Of course. " He waved goodbye as they got into the car and drove home, Peter made sure to text Pepper that he was on his way back. 

It didn't take long to get there but loading all the food into the cart and rolling the cart into the elevator did. When they finally got up into the common room everyone was there to help them dish out all the food. 

" Peter, this seems more than we said. " Pepper said after placing the food all along with the table. 

" Well I mean I also got dessert so. " 

" I can see that. " 

" That's cause he went overboard because the business is struggling. " 

" Peter... " Pepper started but Peter also started to defend his actions. 

" In my defense, you said to get three of everything else so we can try different things, that is exactly what I did. I did exactly what you told me to do, so you can't be upset. Besides we're helping a family by doing so and everyone wanted food so I made sure no one would get hungry, even for later tonight there is plenty of food. " 

" Okay. " 

" Okay? " 

" Yes, okay. " 

" Well alright then. " He sighed in relief before they started eating. Peter ate to his content, they all did with how much food he had bought. 

" So did everyone like it? " He asked anxiously. 

" I thought it wasn't going to be as good as it was. " Natasha said. 

" I'd admit, hearing Peter said he liked it threw me off a bit but it is good. " Sam agreed. 

" I'd eat there again. " Bucky shrugged. 

" Definitely some of the best Mexican food I ever had. " Wanda complimented. " I think I liked the Taco Salad the best, as well as the cheesecake. " 

" I liked the burrito, but the cheesecake was the best dessert. " Bucky imputed. 

" Can't argue with the cheesecake, but I liked the shrimp tacos. " Natasha said. 

" Nat knows what's going on. " Sam said before air high-fiving Natasha across the table. 

" Well, I'll tell them that you liked it. " Peter said before getting out his phone and texting them what everyone thought and their favorites. He immediately got a response back thanking them profusely for enjoying the food as well as giving them business. 

Peter was smiling wide enough that it was making creases in his face. 

" Hey honey bunny, let's go lay down. " Wanda said and Peter went along with it smiling to the elevator. 

" Is someone happy? " Wanda mocked in asking. 

" It feels good to help someone out, you know? " 

" Yeah, I do. " She said with a nod of her head. They made their way to their bedroom and did their night routine before climbing into the bed. 

" It was a long day for you, want to talk about it? " Wanda asks. 

" I mean there wasn't much to talk about, I mean you were with me for most of the day anyhow. " 

" True but we could talk about the press conference if you want. " 

" I feel like we've talked about it enough though like we went over it pretty thoroughly already you know? " 

" Yeah. " She said. 

" How was your day? What did you do when I was at the press conference? " 

" My day was good and I was watching you at the press conference. " 

" Thank you. " 

" It's no problem honey bunny. " 

" No Wanda I mean truly, thank you. For everything. " 

" Honey bunny..... " 

" When I was at school my now old teacher told me to tell you I said thank you because she's known me for four years now, and she said that I am the best I have ever been. That I was confident and I wasn't afraid to show how smart I was and that I showed that I had grown over the years. That wouldn't be possible without you. " 

" Peter, it was within you all along. I just helped bring that out, to show others what I see in you all the time. Brilliant, confident, sexy and just spectacular. " 

" I wouldn't be able to let that show if it wasn't for you. So thank you, Wanda. " He said as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. " I love you. " 

" Always and Forever. " 

" Always and Forever. " 


End file.
